My Son's Wedding
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: COMPLETE! Book deadlines, plays, & a wedding finally stress Rinoa out & in order to lessen her stress, Laguna volunteers to plan her & Squall's wedding. Sequel to My Knight.
1. Six Months Later

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter One: 6 Months Later_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: This is mostly an introductory chapter which sums up part of "My Knight" and where things have progressed since then. Nothing really happens and it's not really gripping, but it's a start. ^_^ 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Luke!" Selphie ran out into the stage, her long yellow, school marm costume flowing behind her as she stopped in the middle of the stage. The bright lights shone on her and the lone figure across from her. Her green eyes moistened as she stood there. "Luke...you didn't come say good-bye..." she said softly, her mouth setting into a bitter sweet smile. 

Irvine, wearing dark brown leather chaps, a heavy wool lined jacket, and his very own black cowboy hat, closed his eyes. His back was turned to Selphie as his hand clenched the prop gun at his side. The audience waited with baited breath as they watched him earnestly, all hoping that he would respond to the young woman's calls. Instead, a whisper slipped from his lips. "Sarah..." 

"I just thought, you know..." Selphie trailed off as she took a few reluctant steps towards him. "You'd say good-bye." 

Irvine's head lifted and he turned to look at the petite, green eyed young woman. "Sarah...I ain't saying good-bye." 

Her usually cheerful face took on a look of confusion. "But-" Before she could say another word, Irvine stood across the stage and took her hand in his. He slipped a small silver band on to Selphie's tiny left ring finger. 

"I'll come back and that's a promise," he told her intently. He lifted up one of his hands and slowly removed the finger less glove from his left hand. Selphie watched with shock as a glistening silver band that matched her adorned his ring finger. "I ain't saying good-bye." 

"Luke..." Selphie whispered. She covered her gaping mouth with her hands as Irvine smiled down at her. Without a second thought, her arms flew around the cowboy's waist and clung on to him. Irvine smiled as he gently put his arms around her slim shoulders. 

"Wherever I go...I will come back to you, Sarah," Irvine said softly. "I'll come back to you not a gunslinger. Not a gambler. I'll come back to you man. But, rest assured, Sarah...I WILL come back." 

With that, Zell cued the lights to dim on the outdoor stage. The lighting crew dimmed the bright lights and immediately the audience rose with applause. Shouts and cheers were hear from below the stage and Selphie and Irvine parted from their hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they headed in opposite ends of the stage for the curtain call. 

"How was it?" Selphie said as she reached stage left where Rinoa was standing with a script. 

"It was great, Selphie!" Rinoa said cheerfully as she hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you so much for this!" 

Selphie blushed and giggled. "No problem! It was fun playing the lead in a play!" 

"Rinoa! Stand by for curtain call!" Rinoa heard Zell's voice on the head set she was wearing. 

"Okay, cool! Selphie, stand by for curtain call!" Rinoa said. Selphie nodded. "EVERYONE! Curtain call! Stand by!" 

She gave the thumbs up to Nida, who was standing back stage with some equipment. He unrolled a sheet of paper as the lights wet back on the stage. Selphie was helping Rinoa get everyone into position for the final call. The back ground music for Rinoa's latest Garden production began to be played. Then, Nida's voice boomed over the stage. 

"Now the cast of Rinoa Heartilly's 'Gunslinger'," Nida said. The crowds began to cheer. "Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe as Mayor Hardway and Madam Rogue!" 

"Quisty!" Rinoa called. The blond, dressed as an old western bar owner in black and red nodded and walked out from stage left. Across from her, Seifer strutted out wearing the white and red costume of the town mayor. He stopped in center stage and waited for Quistis to reach him before offering his arm and leading her out to the front. 

"I LOVE YOU, QUISTIS!" someone shouted from the crowd. Rinoa and Selphie snickered as Seifer scowled somewhat. 

Nida began to call off the other names, such as Raijin, the head henchmen of Fujin, the villain. Xu was the gossipy preacher's wife and the preacher was Zell. The extra's came on stage and then all that was left was Selphie and Irvine. 

"Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmitt as Luke Stockdale and Miss Sarah Ann Walker!" Selphie and Irvine walked out from stage left and right respectively as their names were called. The audience went wild and began to clap insanely as the couple, arm in arm, walked to the front of the stage and bowed. 

"And now, the director and writer of 'Gunslinger', Miss Rinoa Heartilly!" Nida added. 

Rinoa shot him an annoyed, but secretly pleased look, as she removed her head set and walked out into the stage. Everyone, cast included, clapped and bowed as she walked past them. Just like Selphie before her, she was given several bunches of roses, of which she sheepishly accepted. 

Selphie handed her a microphone and Quistis took some of her flowers so she could speak. "Thank you all so much for coming out and supporting Balamb Garden in our second theatrical production - 'Gunslinger'," Rinoa said with a bright smile on her face. "I'd like to take his opportunity to thank the Garden Faculty, Staff, and student body for their assistance. Thank you to our kind hearted producers who provided the financial backing for 'Gunslinger', no questions asked. To my cast and crew, without you, my vision wouldn't have come alive. And finally big thank you my ever diligent and understanding fiancee, Captain Squall Leonhart...where are you, Squall? Stand up, baby!" 

Seifer smirked as Irvine let out a holler to encourage the young Captain. Squall, who had been sitting in the VIP section with Cid, Edea, Laguna, and some other important people stood up sheepishly and waved. The spot light was momentarily put on him as he tried to look stern, regardless of the burning blush on his face. *She never said I'd have to do this...* he thought himself as he quickly sat back down. He felt some people pat him on the back. 

Rinoa looked back at the crowd. "Thank you all once again, and to all the Balamb Garden students, I'd like to invite you to try out for our next production, a rendition of the classic fairy tail, 'Beauty and the Beast'. Thank you and have a good night!" 

With that, the play came to a close. Selphie and Irvine, as well as some cast extras, stayed to take pictures with some audience members and sign autographs. Rinoa immediately headed back stage to thank the crew and remind them to join them at the after production party in the ball room. 

Just as she finished speaking to Zone and Watts, who had come to Balamb to do the lightning, two arms wrapped around her waist. The feeling was so familiar that Rinoa didn't even have to think to know who was doing it. "Great job, Rin..." a deep voice whispered in her ear. 

"Squall!" Rinoa smiled and turned around. She put her arms around him and kissed him softly. "Did you like it?" 

"I loved it. Except the end where you told me to stand up." 

"Hmm..." she said with a sly look on her face. "You know you liked it." 

"Whatever," he mumbled. He hugged his fiancee tightly once more before letting her go. He was wearing his SeeD uniform, the Captain's version and Rinoa had to admit he looked good enough to eat. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Can I meet you there?" Rinoa asked sweetly. "I have to finish up here." Squall nodded, understandingly and watched as she began to take charge and tell everyone what to do. 

Three months earlier, Squall had proposed to Rinoa during the curtain call of the Garden's first production 'My Knight'. The play itself was actually an immensely elaborate plan to bring together Quistis and Seifer on the part of Rinoa, Selphie, and even Fujin. Over a year of planning, and Rinoa had succeeded in their so called 'Project Seiftis'. 

He shook his head as walked through the crowd that lingered in the quad, by the out door stage, and headed towards the ball room. Now, three months later, Rinoa had succeeded in what she told him was 'Project Selvine'. Where she got those names, he had no idea. In the three months of practice for the performance, Selphie and Irvine had officially become a 'couple'. 

While it was true that Irvine openly flirted with any female that passed, he was, at least to him, undoubtedly devoted to Selphie. Squall walked into the bustling ball room, which was already beginning to fill with VIP guests who consisted of staff, faculty, sponsors, and cast and crew members. It was an invitation only party, however, Squall had no problem getting past the tight security that Rinoa had hired. 

"Squall! There you are!" an overly happy male voice boomed. Squall winced and slowly turned his head to his left. Laguna Loire was rushing towards him. "Excellent production! Rinoa did an excellent job, don't you think?" 

"She always does," Squall stated simply. His father smiled brightly, looking like a spokes person for a tooth paste company. "Thank you for sponsoring us...again." Squall mumbled. 

Laguna's eyes lit up with joy and he nodded. "Of course! It was my pleasure! You know that I'll do anything for my future daughter." 

Ever since Squall proposed, his father had been insistent to helping with anything with the wedding. Which included paying for it. Squall didn't want him to, feeling that then he'd owe his old man something. Luckily he didn't have to worry about it, since the moment Laguna had mentioned it, at the last after production party, General Caraway, Rinoa's father, over heard. 

The General stomped over, a heavy frown on his face that made Laguna shrink back slightly. _"If ANYONE is going to pay for MY daughter's wedding, it's going to be ME."_ he told them flatly. 

Rinoa had refused, saying that she and Squall would pay for it, however the General was even more insistent and said that he would pay for every possible little trinket she wanted. If she wanted doves. She would get doves. If she wanted a three story tall wedding cake big enough to house the wedding court, she would get the three story wedding cake. Anywhere she wanted, he would pay for it. 

She still refused, feeling that he had a catch, but said she'd think about it. A week later, Squall got her to go have lunch with her father. In exchange, he would have lunch with his. He felt he was worse off, but didn't tell them that. She came back to his dorm room, in tears and immediately Squall regretted his attempt to get them to talk together. 

Then she had kissed him and told him thank you. Over the last six months 'that man' became 'the general' which turned into 'my father' and finally settled into 'daddy'. In truth, that scared him. General Caraway scared him, although he wouldn't admit it. He was going to marry the one person they both loved and the man constantly referred to him as 'you'. 

"You!" a voice shouted. Squall felt as if he had been hit in the head by a sledge hammer. "Where is my Rinny?" 

"General Caraway, sir!" Squall saluted him and stood up straight. "She'll be here in a moment. She was insistent on staying and wrapping up the behind the scenes work, sir." 

Laguna raised an eyebrow. It sounded like his son was giving a military report, not answering to his future father-in-law. In an attempt to be friendly, Laguna smiled brightly at the General. "General Caraway, good to see you again! Looks like we're going to be brothers!" 

Cold dark eyes locked on to his and Laguna swallowed nervously. "President Loire," He extended his hand to shake Laguna's. Laguna winced as his hand was gripped firmly. "Thank you for helping sponsor my daughter's play." 

"It was a pleasure, General," Laguna said cheerfully. Caraway let go of his hand and he shook it and winced. "Anything to help my future daughter." 

Squall ran his hand down his face. He needed to get away. He need a distraction. He needed... "Squall!" a sweet, familiar voice echoed in his ear and he let out a breath of relief. He turned and smiled as he saw Rinoa walking towards him. She was dressed in a simply dark dress with a shawl and her hair in an up do. 

"Rinoa," Squall said, almost as if praising her for rescuing him. He quickly walked over to her and swept her up in his arms. He was about to kiss her when he saw the look of warning from her father. "Uh...great play?" 

Rinoa smirked and kissed him anyway. When she parted, she turned and smiled brightly. "Dad! Daddy!" she greeted them. "Thank you for coming!" 

Squall had forgotten about that. Laguna insisted on being called 'dad', however Squall tried to avoid addressing him whenever possible. "Rinoa, great show! I loved it!" Laguna said. 

"Excellent production, princess," Caraway told his daughter affectionately. Pride filled his voice as he gave his daughter a slight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Your mother would be so proud." 

Rinoa and Squall automatically looked towards Laguna, who took a sharp breath. No one was exactly sure how each other found out, but Caraway and Laguna seemed to know who each other was to Rinoa's mother. It often made for awkward moments between them. 

* * *

_ Once, they were having dinner in Deling City and Laguna was there on a political mission. Yet when Rinoa contacted him and said that they were there as well, he insisted on taking them and his future brother-in-law to dinner. As they sat around one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, a familiar song wafted through the building. _

Rinoa looked up and smiled. Laguna smiled stupidly. Caraway had a thoughtful look on his face. Squall silently prayed and no one would say anything. Of course, he assumed that Hyne hated him and would thus ignore his silent pleas. 

"That song was written by someone I knew." Laguna said proudly. 

"Oh, that's right, you knew my mother, didn't you, dad?" Rinoa asked cheerfully. Laguna nodded enthusiastically. 

"She said she wrote the song for me!" Laguna let out a sigh. "You know, I never thought she'd go for someone like you." he said, looking directly at General Caraway. 

Rinoa's eyes went wide and she looked to Squall for help. Unfortunately, Squall was of no help as he covered his face with one hand as he shook it. Rinoa reluctantly looked over at her annoyed father. 

"Personally, I can't see what she saw in incompetent ninny like yourself." Caraway retorted proudly. 

Then there was a long period of silence and Rinoa ran her hand down her face. Sarcastically, she thought *What a great way to try to bring a family together...* Laguna would spend the rest of the night wondering what a ninny was and Caraway kept glaring at him and Squall. It was a tension filled evening that Rinoa and Squall never spoke of again. 

* * *

"Uh...so, has everyone eaten yet?" Rinoa asked in a nervous voice. "Daddy, we have some Galbadian food here-" 

"Oh! I love Galbadian food!" Laguna said. "Ward! Kiros! They have Galbadian food!" He called over his shoulder. 

"Oh Hyne..." Squall mumbled under his breath. 

"One of these days, you must good some of your mother's famous Galbadian ribs," Caraway said as he watched Esthar's president skip off with Kiros and Ward behind him. "Did you get that recipe I had faxed to you?" 

"Yes, daddy, I did," Rinoa said with a smile. She squeezed Squall's arm. "Squall had some, didn't you?" She looked up to him and Squall nodded. He caught the glare from her father and diverted his eyes. 

"Well...I shall go get something to eat then." Almost robotically, the General walked away and Rinoa giggled. 

"See, he doesn't hate you!" she exclaimed. Squall nearly face faulted. 

"Rinoa, your father was giving he the death glare," Squalls aid. "And all I did was NOD. I think he has it out for me." 

"He does not have it out for you," Rinoa insisted. "Did you eat yet?" 

"No-" 

"Then let's go grab some food!" Rinoa insisted. "C'mon, the others are saving us a table." Squall sighed and allowed himself to be dragged over to the buffet line where Rinoa piled food on to a plate for them. Then they walked over to the large circular table where their usual group of friends were sitting. 

"So, Rinoa..." Seifer said casually as he leaned back against his chair with one arm around the back of Quistis'. "Any ideas on the next lead?" 

Rinoa rolled her eyes as Squall pulled out a chair for her. "You're going to have to try out, Seifer." 

"Wait..." he gasped, in mock shock. "You think that I'm actually trying to weasel my way into a part? Rinoa, how could you!" 

"What are you talking about?" Zell said as he bunched on some hot dogs. "You were just saying that-" 

"Shut up, chicken-wuss." Seifer hissed. Quistis shook her head and gently rubbed his lap. 

"Seifer, honey, it's a rendition of 'Beauty and the Beast'. You'd have to wear a mask or something." Quistis sighed. 

"Baby, a lead is a lead." Seifer insisted. 

"So what's it about!?" Selphie asked energetically. "I know the story, but you're going to do something to it, aren't you?" 

Rinoa grinned. "It's all done!" Rinoa told them. 

"Yes!" Selphie cheered. 

"How do you do that?" Irvine asked as he took a sip from his wine glass. "How can you write a play, direct a different one, plan the back stage stuff, the budget, sketch the backgrounds, talk to sponsors, AND still have time to write a book." 

"Speaking of which," Seifer said. "When is the next volume of _Gothic Crystal_ coming out?" 

Rinoa sighed. "I told Raijin and Fujin a thousand times already, NEXT WEEK FRIDAY. And Zell, I got that hard cover book with my autograph on it for your girlfriend." 

"Cool! Thanks, Rin!" 

"How do you do it?" Irvine mumbled, still shaking his head. 

"Selphie helps with the back stage stuff," Rinoa said. "Quistis helps with the sponsors and paper work. And I like writing and directing so I don't think it's stressing." 

Quistis sighed. "I'm surprised that you have time to plan your own wedding." 

Rinoa, who had been in the middle of eating a salad stopped with the fork part way up to her mouth. "Wedding...?" 

"Yeah," Selphie chuckled. "You know...where you walk down the aisle and Squall takes your hand and then the priest says-" 

"I know what a wedding is..." Rinoa mumbled. "It's just that..." 

Her voice trailed off and Quistis' eyes went wide. "No...Rin, no," Rinoa turned her head away and Quistis' mouth dropped as she leaned forward. "Rinoa, you haven't been planning your wedding!" 

"Well, we haven't even decided on a date yet!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

"YOU HAVEN'T DECIDED!?" Quistis and Selphie shrieked. Rinoa's eyes went wide and Squall put his fork down. 

"We just felt that-" he began. 

"Shut up, Squall!" Quistis snapped. 

"This isn't about you!" Selphie added. The two other women looked at Rinoa. "You've been working so hard on the plays not to mention your books! You haven't even had time to think about your wedding!" 

"Rinoa, it's your own wedding!" Quistis exclaimed, her eyebrows knitted in worry. "You have to start thinking about it." 

"But the Garden-" 

"Screw the Garden!" Selphie gasped. "You have to think about yourself sometimes, too! You can't go around saving others without taking some time out for yourself!" 

"Well, once we get the date then I'll start planning," Rinoa said quietly. "Right?" 

A pair of blue eyes and pair of green eyes stared at her. "Rinoa, any girl would be more concerned about her own wedding than the Garden's financial status-" 

"Wait a second," Irvine said, cutting off Quistis. "I, for one, appreciate Rinoa's sacrifice-" 

"Irvy, shut up!" Selphie snapped. 

"Yes, mam." Irvine whimpered as he looked back at his food. Zell snickered and Irvine elbowed him. 

"As your friends, we're thinking of you," Quistis insisted. "Tomorrow, we'll met at the usual spot and discuss the date. Bring Squall." 

"Me?" Squall asked, jerking his head back. "Why do I have to go?" 

"It's your wedding, too." Selphie reminded him. He narrowed his eyes. 

"You just told me that it wasn't about me-" 

"Just be there!" Selphie told him sternly. Squall looked around at the table. All the other men were looking away, avoiding eye contact. 

Grumbling, Squall began to stab at his food. *Sure...wait until it's YOUR turn...* 

* * *

Their 'usual spot' was a loft hidden in the library. Zell's girlfriend had sectioned it off for their private use that day. Rinoa dragged Squall into the library, holding her planner under one arm as Squall held his in his free hand. When they got there, Selphie and Quistis were already going over prospective dates. 

The couple sat across from Selphie, who was sitting on the ground, and Quistis, who was sitting on a comfortable chair behind her. "First thing is first...what season would you like the wedding to be?" 

"Hmm...It's winter now..." Rinoa mumbled. Luckily for them, Balamb never had heavy snow, but it was still cold. During the production, Rinoa had rented a massive canopy to go over the entire quad along with dozens of hanging heat lamps to keep the guests comfortable. "Maybe...spring?" 

"Um...isn't spring a little too-" 

"I don't want it to be during my birthday, though," Rinoa said, cutting him off. *That means instead of one anniversary present and one birthday present, I'll just get a combined one...* 

"Hmm...so March is out...what about April?" Quistis said. 

"That's around crunch time for the students and faculty..." Rinoa mumbled. She looked over her planner, which had Squall's schedule also written in there. Squall looked over and wondered why he even bothered to bring his planner. "I don't want everyone to be stressing about that AND the wedding." 

"May?" Selphie asked. 

"Finals." Squall stated. The three females looked up at him with predatory eyes and he shrunk back into the couch. 

"He's right..." Rinoa sighed. "That's even worse than April." 

"What about late June?" 

"I want an outdoor wedding," Rinoa frowned. "Here in Balamb and it gets kind of hot...I don't want everyone to be sitting outside and get a sun burn. Remember when we went to the beach?" 

Immediately, Selphie let out a muffled sort before holding back her laughter. Irvine had been wearing his hat the whole day and while his face had remained the same color, she couldn't say that for the rest of his lobster colored body. He was in immense sun burn pain for a week. 

"Well, then why don't we try to schedule it earlier?" Quistis asked. "Like the end of February?" 

"Hmm..." Rinoa narrowed her eyes. *The end of February...it's still cutting it close to my birthday...not that I'm greedy.* "You know...what about the beginning of June? We'll have a few weeks to do the final preparations after finals." 

"That's five and a half months away, Rinoa," Selphie said as she looked at her planner. "Any particular day?" 

"As long as we have at least two weeks after finals for the final touches." Rinoa said, also looking through her planner. 

Squall sat there, unsure of what to do as three Selphie flipped through her colorful spiral bound planner. Rinoa moved through her baby blue leather planner and Quistis used a little pen over the screen of her PDA. He looked down at the his own planner, which he had set down. It was open to early June. 

"How about June 7th?" he asked suddenly, not even aware that he had spoken. 

"That's about three weeks after finals," Quistis said. "That's enough time." 

"And it's still in a spring-summer season. It'll be perfect," Selphie added. They turned to Rinoa. "What do you think, Rin?" 

The girl lifted her pen off of the dated paper in her planner and smiled. She had drawn a little heart in the corner with the words 'Getting Married to Squall' around it. "June 7th it is!" 

* * *

According to the clock on white washed wall of now Captain Squall Leonhart's office, it was five o'clock in the evening. Which meant that any moment, a young sorceress with pale skin and dark hair would waltz through his door to pick him up from work. Like she did EVERY day since he proposed. She would even take time out of her rehearsals to meet him. 

Not that he minded, but it was just so predictable. She would walk in, smile, and say 'Time to go!'. He would resist, saying he had too much work to do. Then she would tug at his arm and pout. 'But you need a rest!' she would exclaim. They would banter like that for ten minutes before he would finally give in and leave. 

But today was different. Today, he wouldn't give her a fight. He actually FELT like going home and getting away from the mess at his desk. He had enough encounters with other employees that day to last him a life time. He glanced at the clock and frowned. 

"She's late." 

He shook his head, thinking that perhaps she was just caught up in a conversation with Quistis or Selphie or even Zell and Irvine. *No...she would just look at her watch and say she had to get going.* 

What if she was sick? What if she had caught that flu that was going around that knocked Irvine out of action for a week earlier that month? Should he rush home and check? What if HE caught it? That would mean more work would pile up for him while he was out. He mentally swore. 

Suddenly the door burst open. "Sorry, I'm late!" Rinoa gasped as she seemed to have run from their shared room to his office. "Are you ready to go, Squall?" 

*She looks healthy...okay...that's good...* Squall nodded and stood up. "I was waiting for you and afraid you got sick." 

"Aww...you worried?" Rinoa smiled, her entire face softened as she looked up at him. "That's so sweet!" 

"So why were you late?" Squall asked. He took his jacket off the coat rack by his door and put it around him. Rinoa stepped out of the office, waiting for him to follow. 

"I got a call from dad - Laguna." Rinoa answered cheerfully. Squall nearly dropped the keys he was holding. 

"La...Laguna?" Squall gasped. "What did he want?" 

"Nothing," Rinoa said, frowning slightly. "He just wanted to say hi. Really, Squall, can't your father-" 

"Don't call him that." he snapped quickly, causing Rinoa to sigh and shake her head as he followed behind her. 

"Fine," she relented. "Can't your...er...Can't the President of Esthar just call to see how his...uh...YOU are doing?" 

"No," Squall said. He turned on his heel and began to walk through the Garden to the elevators. "He wants something." 

"Squall," Rinoa sighed as she ran to catch up with him. His long legs certainly made it difficult to catch up. "I was just calling Ellone about the wedding date and she wanted to tell Laguna, or 'Dad'," Rinoa paused just to watch Squall wince. She giggled. "She wanted to make sure he was free. Then he took the phone and you know how he likes to talk." 

Squall grumbled. "He didn't try to offer to pay for it, did he?" Squall mumbled. 

"I already told him that we are paying for it with our own money so he shouldn't worry," Rinoa assured him. "We have enough. I've been saving up for this." 

Squall blushed, knowing he had done the same. As a matter of fact, he had been saving for quite some time just so he could give her the dream wedding she deserved. "Anything you want, you'll get." he told her as he reached out and took her hand. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "You're sounding like daddy," she said. "Who, also, by the way, wants to pay for the wedding." 

"You're not letting him, right?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

"I'm forbidding him," Rinoa said. She pulled away from him, but kept her hand in his as she pulled him forward gently. "But he now wants to pay for a honeymoon in Galbadia." 

*Oh Hyne...will the man ever give up?* Squall thought. "What did you say?" 

"I said I'd get back to him," Rinoa admitted. "Besides, we haven't decided WHERE we want to go." 

Squall sighed heavily. "Anywhere with you is fine." 

"Thanks," Rinoa smiled. "So...you want to come with to dinner with me?" 

Squall nodded as his stomach grumbled. She laughed and patted his stomach as they headed to the cafeteria. "So how is your play going?" 

"Oh, I wanted to tell you what it was about," Rinoa said with a bright smile. "I want you to be the first to know." 

"I'm always the first to know...so what is it?" he asked. They walked down the sparsely populated hall way. It was a weekend and most students were out of the Garden. 

"Beauty and the Beast, Rinoa Heartilly style," she said with a smug grin. "It's a bit twisted, but basically, Beauty is a handsome young man whose a gigolo. He's happy with his life, but finds that something is missing. The Beast is a beautiful young woman with at tormented soul. She hates the world and doesn't have any friends. She's a big shot executive and ends up having to get a male escort to some party. The escort finds himself wanting to help her and they fall in love." 

"So...the beast isn't physically hideous, but emotionally." Squall stated slowly. Rinoa beamed a smile. 

"You've been paying attention!" she cheered. She hugged his arm. "I've very proud of you." 

He shook his head slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "So, any idea who you're going to cast?" 

"Well...I have gotten requests for Quistis and Seifer again," Rinoa mumbled thoughtfully. "But I want to see how they can play it...I like the idea, though." 

"Cid said that we can always use the extra money," Squall added. "Even though the other Gardens are nearly complete." 

"Yeah, Irvine just wants his pay to go up," Rinoa continued. They walked into the cafeteria where Zell was already sitting and eating his hot dog dinner. Selphie and Irvine were getting their dinner. They went in line. "So..." Rinoa said as she picked up a tray. "Dad and I were taking about the colors. I want baby blue and silver." 

*No kidding...* Squall thought to himself. He nodded. "That's fine." 

"With a sort of icy, frosted theme in the summer," she added. "He suggested ice sculptures, but I figure they'd be a little hard to pull off..." 

"Whatever you want is fine," Squall assured her. *Just don't put that man in charge...* 

"You know, a week ago when we decided on the date, I was kind of afraid that I couldn't handle it," she told him with a bright smile. "But it's so easy. I don't even think I'll be stressed even WITH the play!" 

* * *

Squall dropped the phone as he shot up in his chair. His eyes went wide as he scrambled to grab the phone before it hit the desk. He brought it up to his head. "She's WHERE!?" 

"The infirmary-" Selphie's voice was saying. She heard something click. "Hello?" Silence. "HELLO...?" 

Squall shot out from his office, not even bothering to close his door. He raced down the halls, nearly shoving students out of the way as he headed for the elevators. He pressed the down button a dozen times and was about to make a break for the stair well when the doors open. 

He pressed the floor where the infirmary was located. The doors closed and he stood there impatiently as it went down a floor. *Since when were these things so damn slow!?* his mind screamed. 

The doors opened and he was about to get out when he realized he was still a floor above the infirmary. His face grew dark as he eyed the cadets who were about to get on the elevator with cold eyes. They froze in mid step. 

"Uh..." one cadet mumbled. "We'll wait for the next one, sir!" he said. They nervously saluted the young captain as the doors closed. 

Squall's arms were crossed over his chest imposingly. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to finally reach the correct floor. As soon as the doors started to part, Squall squeezed out and made a mad dash to the infirmary. 

His heart was racing as he only thought of the worst. Rinoa was unconscious. Bleeding. Drowned in a pool of her own blood. Perhaps she was under surgery that very moment. Perhaps she was in trauma, calling out for him and he wasn't there. His face could only be described as worried as he nearly rammed the infirmary doors open. 

Luckily for him, Quistis had been stepping out and the doors opened just in time to let him fly through. Quistis, however, let out a surprised yelp as she stumbled back. "Squall!" she scolded. 

He didn't pay attention as he ran through the infirmary, looking through each containment area to find his beloved fiancee. Horrible thoughts ran to his mind as his body lost it's color. He couldn't live with out. He needed her. *Hyne, please let her be all right!* 

"Oh no, you didn't TELL him did you?" a voice sighed from the far end of the infirmary. Squall narrowed his eyes, recognizing it immediately. 

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Selphie asked, a frown apparent in her voice. 

"He's going to freak out when he finds out that I'm in-" 

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted. She winced. 

Rinoa was laying on one of the beds, a sheet over her body up to her stomach. The bed raised her upper body a few inches from a flat position. Selphie was standing next to her, a worried look on her face as Rinoa laid there. 

Squall slid to a stop before the entrance to the little room where Rinoa was laying. He quickly ran to her side. "Squall," she began, in an attempt to calm him. "I'm-" 

"Are you all right!?" he demanded as he put his arms around her gently and kissed her forehead. "Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? Who did this to you? He's dead!" 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and looked over at Selphie. "See what you did?" 

Selphie sighed and held her hands up. "It's not like I forced him to come acting like an over protective mom," Selphie sighed. "I'll leave you two alone." 

"Thanks..." Rinoa sighed. Selphie slipped out of the room as Squall loomed over Rinoa, checking her face and arms for any sign of physical pain. "Squall..." she told him. He didn't stop. "Squall...stop it! I'm fine!" 

"If you're fine, why are you laying on an infirmary bed?" Squall frowned. 

"She passed out," a voice said. Rinoa frowned even more and Squall turned to the entry way. Dr. Kadowaki stood there, holding up Rinoa's folder as she looked through her notes. "I believe she was at a meeting with the cast of the new play when all of a sudden, she passed out. Mr. Almasy carried her here and she woke up just a few minutes ago." 

"Why?" Squall asked desperately. "What's wrong? Oh, Hyne..." His face drained of it's last remaining pigment. "Is she pregnant?" 

Rinoa shot him a shocked look. Her large brown eyes were looking at him as if he had gone insane. "What?" she gasped in disbelief. 

"It's all right, Rinoa," Squall assured her. "I'm...I'm ready for this!" His voice was shaking and it was completely obvious that he wasn't...even if she was. 

"Squall, I passed out because of STRESS!" she snapped. "I'm not pregnant!" She paused. Rinoa looked up at Dr. Kadowaki. "Right?" 

"Right," the female doctor chuckled. "Squall, Rinoa's stress level is incredible right now. With the play, her writing, and now the wedding, there is an incredible toll on her body." 

"But I FEEL fine!" Rinoa insisted. "Dr. Kadowaki, I'm fine, really-" 

"Rinoa, I know you want to juggle all of those things at once," the doctor assured her with a concerned tone. "But you can't. You need to lessen your stress." 

"You have been very tired lately," Squall mumbled. "VERY tired. You'd just go straight to bed and sleep the whole night, but you'd still be drained in the morning." 

"That's nothing-" Rinoa continued to insist, but Dr. Kadowaki shook her head. 

"Rinoa, you can't go on like this," Dr. Kadowaki told her. "The play won't be done for a while, your books are continuous, and your wedding is some time away. You need to lessen your work load some how. Prolonged stress is not good for you." 

"But Dr. Kadowaki, I can't do that!" Rinoa gasped. "Everyone is counting on me and-" 

"I know some people might not be happy," Kadowaki continued. "But many people will not be happy if something happens to you. Now I suggest you put some of your work load on others rather than try to do everything yourself. Selphie and Quistis said they would try to help you." 

"But-" 

"Captain Leonhart," Dr. Kadowaki said, turning to you the young man. "I suggest that you see to it that your fiancee takes care of herself." 

"Yes, doctor, of course," Squall nodded. Kadowaki nodded and left the room. He turned to Rinoa, who was scowling. "We're going to go back to your room and discuss how you can lessen your work load." 

"But Squall, no one else can do-" 

"You have no excuse," Squall said sternly. "I love you and I don't want to see you here again. If I were you, I would start thinking of people who could help." 

"No one can help with my writing," Rinoa told him weakly. "I'm the only writer." 

"Fine, but what about the play? And the wedding?" Squall said. "Find assistants." 

"Selphie and Quistis already said they'd take on more work for the play...but they have jobs-" 

"If they said they would, then let them," he cut her off. "And now the wedding. I'll help as much as I can-" 

"But you have work...and missions...and...and...and more paper work." she stammered. Squall shook his head. 

"We'll find someone to help you with planning it." 

* * *

"Oh no," Ellone said as she held the phone to her ear. "Is she all right?" Laguna was walking by the room when he heard his niece talking on the phone. "Oh no...that's terrible! What did Squall say?" 

At the sound of his son's name, Laguna stopped and peeked into the room. *Squall...?* 

"Poor Rinoa..." Ellone said with a worried frown. 

"Rinoa!?" Laguna gasped. The brown haired female on the couch jumped and turned around. "MY future daughter - Rinoa?" 

"Selphie, can you hold on a second?" Ellone asked. Laguna heard someone's high voice reply a yes and Ellone turned to look at him. "Rinoa is under a lot of stress and passed out, uncle. The doctor says that she has to lessen her stress." 

"Lessen?" Laguna asked. "Gimme the phone!" he said. Ellone gave it up to him and watched as her uncle sat on the arm of the couch. "Hello? Selphie!...Yes, I'm fine. No, I didn't get that thank you gift basket," Ellone ran her hand down her face. "Yes, the weather here is nice! Although, yesterday, there were more clouds than I would've liked." 

"I'm going to get some water..." Ellone sighed. 

"Get me some, too, Elle!" Laguna called after her. Ellone nodded and walked out the door. "So, what is going on with Rinoa and Squall?" 

"Rinoa has a lot of stress," Selphie began to explain. "You know, she's on a deadline for the next volume of _Gothic Crystal_. Then there's the play. Plus she just spent most of the day running around getting samples for her wedding. She went by herself because Quisty and I and the others all had work. She just likes doing these things by herself and it's been too much for her. So when we at the first cast meeting, she passed out all of a sudden." 

"Is she all right?" Laguna asked worriedly. 

"She's okay now, but if she continues, it's not good for her. So Dr. Kadowaki wants her to get some help for the play and the wedding. Quisty and I are helping with the play, but we're trying to help with the wedding, but Rinoa says that we already have too much to do with work and all, so she's refusing to let us take on half her and Squall's wedding planning." 

"I'll do it!" Laguna announced. Ellone was walking in with two glasses of water. "I'll plan my son's wedding!" 

Ellone froze in mid step, her eyes wide as the glasses of water fell from her hands on to the soft carpet. *Oh dear Hyne...* 


	2. Father of the Groom

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Two: Father of the Groom_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: The library girl will be named Shizuka here, as in "Drifted" because I like the name. :) It means 'quiet'. Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter...I hope they'll get better. Sorry, I'm so drained. -_- I wanted it to be funny, but it's not...it's just serious. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

The Garden was marvelously decorated and the usually bland quad had been lined with fold out white chairs, neatly put into rows on either side of a white rug that stretched from the trellis decorated hall to the altar. There, an accredited priest stood in full white and gold garb underneath a gazebo where vines coiled upwards to the sky. 

He stood there nervously. His white gloves were being wrinkled as his hands played with them. *What was there to be nervous about?* he asked himself for the billionth time as he stood there. *She'll say yes! What else can she say?* 

Then the tell tale music started. She didn't want the typical 'Here Comes the Bride', but opted for the 'Canon in B' played by the Garden's string quartet. At once, everyone stood up and turned to the back, towards the hall. 

There stood a tall, proud man dressed in the stiff formal uniform of a Galbadian General. And on his arm, contrasting his perfect rigidness, was Rinoa. The white gown flowed around her body as she took little steps towards him. The corners of his lips rose in a smile as his heart began to beat just like they did the first time he laid eyes on her. 

A white veil shielded her face, but he could tell she was smiling uncontrollably beneath it. In her hands was a long bouquet of white roses. Squall nervously looked across the altar at Quistis, Selphie, Xu, and Fujin, Rinoa's designated wedding court. Selphie was the maid of honor and was sniffling joyfully. They wore different styled gorgeous baby blue gowns, each highlighting their figure well, yet not coming close to Rinoa's glorious beauty that day. 

Squall looked over his shoulder to Zell, Irvine, Seifer, and Raijin, all dressed in black tuxedos with light blue dyed white roses on their breast pocket. Squall was dressed in white with a white one on his. He turned his blue eyes back to the woman who was now standing before him. The General handed him her hand, giving him one last look of warning before sitting down on the bride's side. 

Squall held Rinoa's hand in his and slowly they turned to face the priest. He gave her a soft smile that would've melted the heart of any woman. Beneath her sheer white veil she flushed and squeezed his hand as they took a step closer to the priest. 

The old man opened his mouth. "We are-" 

"Squall!" a voice shouted suddenly. Gasps went through the guests as Rinoa and Squall slowly turned around. Humiliation filled Squall as he saw Laguna run through, wearing a tacky powder blue tuxedo, complete with ruffles. He was running down the aisle, moving the carefully placed carpet as he did so. 

Squall felt himself twitching as he struggled not to scream at his old man. "Is that President Loire?" someone whispered amongst the crowd. 

"Yes, he's Captain Leonhart's father." 

"No!" 

"How embarrassing!" 

"The man is a walking klutz!" 

The words echoed through the guests as Laguna ran to his seat at the front row. Ellone was waiting for him, but her eyes went wide. "Uncle, watch out!" she gasped. 

It was two late. Laguna had tripped over one of the chairs and lunged forward. His arms flew up to grab something and the first thing he grabbed as he fell was the length of Rinoa's wedding gown. 

"AH!" Rinoa screamed as she was knocked down. Squall grabbed her, but stumbled forward, knocking over the priest. The priest yelled and fell backwards, knocking over the gazebo, which sent the wedding court running around like mice. 

Selphie fell against the wedding cake, Quistis and Fujin tumbled back against the piles of presents. The men had rushed to help the women up, but the damage had been done. Her wedding gazebo and priest knocked down, her brides maids fallen and stuck in cake, and her own wedding dress ripped off her very body, Rinoa stood up and glared at Squall. "This is all your fault!" she screamed. 

She threw her bouquet at his face and Squall winced as it hit him. He watched as she ran crying to her father. "Rinoa!" he gasped out. "Rinoa, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" he pleaded, horrified. But it was too late she was gone. He suddenly seemed alone, in a cold, dark room. And Rinoa's figure was no where to be seen. 

* * *

"AH!" Squall's body stiffened as his eyes flew open. His body was covered in a cold sweat as he laid in bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. His hands were clutching his blanket up to his chest for dear life. His breathing was shallow and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. 

"Squall?" a quiet voice whispered next to him. He turned his head, remembering that Rinoa had been there. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She was laying on her side and facing him with worried brown eyes. 

"Nothing," he replied breathy. His arms immediately wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead softly. "Nothing's wrong..." 

"Squall, you're shaking!" she gasped as she put her arms around him. She pulled herself closer to him and kissed his chin. "Are you sure you're all right? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing...I'm fine," he insisted. "Just a bad dream." 

"Oh no," Rinoa frowned. Her hand rose and ran through his sweaty hair, sweeping it out of his eyes. "Were the Shumis chasing you with butter knives again?" she asked sweetly. 

Squall rolled his eyes as he detected the slight amusement in her voice. She was trying to lighten the mood, it seemed. *I never should've told her about that dream...* he thought to himself. "No, that's not it." 

"Then what's wrong?" she asked. 

"I dreamt that Laguna ruined our wedding." Squall said, his voice obviously bitter. Rinoa frowned and slowly stroked his biceps as she kissed him reassuringly. 

"Squall, he's not going to ruin our wedding..." she assured him. 

"You were so mad in my dream that you left me." he added in a weak voice. Rinoa's eyebrows furrowed and she cupped his face in her hands. 

"Squall, I'm not going to leave you," she told him sternly. "No matter what happens. He could ruin our wedding. He could ruin a hundred weddings and I would still love you." 

Squall still looked freaked out slightly and Rinoa pulled herself up a little bit. She put her arms around his head and rested his head against her breasts. Squall's arms wrapped around her slim waist as he listened to her heartbeat. It was so comforting. "I don't want to loose you..." 

"I know," Rinoa said. She gently stroked Squall's head as she kissed it softly, over and over. "Laguna isn't going to ruin our wedding. I promise. I'll watch him carefully while he's helping me plan." 

"Thank yo..." Squall's voice trailed off and his eyes flew open. His world suddenly came to a crashing halt. "What." 

He felt Rinoa's body tense under his grasp as he tilted his head up and looked at her accusingly. "You... you said you wanted me to get help for the wedding and-" 

"NOT HIM," Squall's voice was suddenly very serious. "It could be one of the girls, Irvine, even ZELL, but NOT HIM." 

"He volunteered, Squall," Rinoa said. "And he was really enthusiastic about it. I couldn't tell him no." 

"Then you should've called me! I would've told him no!" Squall said. He pulled away from her and sat up in bed. Rinoa frowned and sat up as well, the sheets falling to her waist. 

"Squall, he called and asked. And he means well! What are you so afraid of!?" 

"That...that..." Squall's mind raced to find an answer, but found that there was one that wouldn't be accepted. Plain and simple - he just didn't want his father there. 

"Squall," Rinoa said. "He wants to do this for you," she assured him softly. "He wants to make it up never being there when you were little." 

"By screwing up my wedding?" Squall asked sarcastically. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

"By trying to reconnect with his son, you big baby," Rinoa sighed. She looked over at the shelf on the wall and frowned. The red numbers flashed on the clock screen. "It's still five thirty, Squall. Go back to sleep." 

"I can't sleep." he grumbled. He tossed the bed sheets over Rinoa and put his legs over the side of the bed. 

Rinoa frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked, worried. 

"For a walk," he mumbled. He grabbed his pants, which were lying around and stumbled in the dark as he put them on. He put his jacket over his white shirt and tugged it on tightly. "Later." 

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped, worried about his sudden coldness towards her. The doors slid closed and the arm that had been reaching out for him fell to her side. 

Outside, Squall shivered at the cold temperature in the hall way. His boots stomped along the dormitory for the senior faculty members. He felt some what betrayed by Rinoa. Although he knew he should've been used to it already. For one, Rinoa was always trying to get him to reconcile with his father. Or at least 'talk'. Why did women always insist on 'talking'? 

He headed towards the back stairs and opened the door to the stair well. Just as he did, out tumbled a disshelved Selphie on top of a confused looking Irvine. Selphie was wearing Irvine's hat and she looked up, not sure what had just happened. 

"It's five thirty," Squall stated simply as he stepped over the couple, which was scrambling up and dusting off their clothes. "Shouldn't you two be in a room?" 

Irvine smirked lopsidedly. "Sorry, Squall. We didn't think anyone would use the stair well this late." 

Squall merely raised an eyebrow before heading down the stairs. "Hey, where are you going this early!?" Selphie shouted after him. 

"For a walk." he replied sternly. He walked down the stairs and opened the door to the first floor. Mentally, he made a note to warn the happy couple of the security cameras. He had Rinoa had been caught on them several times, which had resulted in a long lecture about the dangers of making out on the Garden roof from Cid. 

He walked outside towards the quad and sat on one of the picnic benches. He put his feet on the bench as he sat on the table and looked out towards the town from the Garden. The cool wind blew through his hair and he zipped his jacket. 

"Squall," a voice said nervously behind him. He turned and saw Rinoa walking towards him. She was still in her bunny patterned pajama pants and was wearing his navy SeeD sweatshirt. Her black flip flops made little sounds as she approached. Her face looked worried and slightly hesitant. "Squall, are you mad at me?" 

He turned his head away and shook it slowly. "No..." 

"I'm sorry, I should've told you," she said as she climbed upon the bench next to him. Squall watched as she brought her knees up to her chest and looked out in the direction he was facing. "But I just thought that it would be good for you to have something to do with your father." 

"I don't HAVE to do anything with my fa...Laguna," Squall told her. "I'm perfectly fine as I am now." 

Rinoa shook her head. "No, you're not," she said. She turned to look at him and frowned. "I just want you to be happy at our wedding, Squall. WITH your father there. If anything, let that be your wedding present to me. Just try...please." 

Her brown eyes pleaded with him and Squall relented. He nodded slightly. "I'll do it for you." 

"Thank you." 

His arms wrapped around her smaller body and pulled her against him. She snuggled against his familiar leather jacket. Squall's head rested atop hers. "Do you really think that Laguna will do a good job?" 

"I don't know," Rinoa said. "But I'm sure he'll be fine. He's the president of a country, after all," she smiled up at Squall as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. "He should be used to planning big things." 

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Rinoa said as she stood in the library loft with her 'team'. Quistis sat next to Selphie and Xu on the couch while Fujin sat cross legged on the arm chair. Zell's girlfriend was pouring tea for everyone and on the couch next to Rinoa, across from Quistis and the others, was Laguna. He was sitting up straight, an overly cheerful smile on his face that seemed to mirror Selphie's when she was hyper. "Thanks to Dr. Kadowaki and my over protective fiancee, I'm afraid that I won't be able to have as much control over my wedding as I had hoped." 

"Don't forget that we forced you into this, too," Quistis said. "You're not super woman." 

"I know, I know," Rinoa nodded. "But at any rate, over the next few months before the wedding, I wanted to get everything organized. Thank you all for coming from your busy schedules today." 

"Busy?" Fujin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Weekend." 

"Well...yeah..." Rinoa looked around the room nervously. "Anyway, thanks. As we all know, I have several things I'm working on right now. The play, my books, and my wedding. I refuse to give up my writing, so I'm lessening my work on the other stuff. From now on, Selphie, my assistant director, will be doing most of the directorial work. I'll come once a week to see the progress." 

"Hehehe..." Selphie smirked deviously. Quistis looked at her warily. She had gotten the lead in the play. 

"Don't worry, Quistis, she's following all my pre-written notes," Rinoa said. "And Shizuka," she pointed to the library girl. "Will be doing the financial work. She'll be following my budget closely." 

Shizuka nodded proudly. "Glad I could help." 

"Quistis is taking on most of the sponsors and guest relations and will also be following my guidelines." Rinoa said. She turned to her side and pulled out several one inch binders filled with notes and dividers. 

Xu's eyes went wide. "What are those!?" she gasped. 

"Oh, the plans." Selphie said, having already dealt with Rinoa's seemingly uncharacteristic ability to create detailed plans. Rinoa began to hand them out. Each had the person's name on it with a light blue post-it. 

Selphie opened her binder where the script had been divided and had copies of notes for every scene. Quistis opened her binder to find contacts, sponsor names, which included their families' names and personal information along to how they were contacted the first time. Shizuka opened out the budget and found laminated pieces of paper with immutable lists of costs and allowances. 

Finally, Rinoa pulled out a large blue binder. "This is my wedding planning binder," Rinoa announced proudly. "Fujin, since you can drive, I would like to ask if you would be able to help me pick up things from town. I'll pay for gas of course." 

"Affirmative." Fujin nodded. 

"And Xu, I need you to help me research costs for flowers, invitations, the cake, and all that good stuff," Rinoa told her. She handed Xu a two page list of things she wanted to be looked up. "I've already found the numbers and addresses, I just need you to call them and set up times when I can see samples. What I want is written on it." 

"Thanks..." Xu said. She looked down the list and whistled. 

"Um..." Laguna piped quietly next to his future daughter in law. Everyone turned to look at him. "What can I do to help?" 

"Ah! Dad," Rinoa said. She opened her binder. "You're going to be my personal wedding planner. Here you go," Rinoa put the opened binder on his lap. Quistis nearly choked on her tea. Xu patted her back and Fujin fumbled with the cracker she was nibbling on. "Everything you need to know is in this binder. Everything from the color scheme to the set up of the quad for the wedding procession." 

Laguna nodded. "That's a lot..." he said. He looked over the divider tabs and read them out loud. "Colors, cake, invitations, music, caterers, rentals, brides maid dresses-" 

"Wait a second," Quistis said as she removed her glasses. "You're putting Laguna in charge of our dresses?" She asked, as if Rinoa had lost her mind. 

"He's assisting in organizing when we'll have fittings and stuff," Rinoa assured her, feeling the tension in the air rise. "Don't worry..." 

"Don't worry, Rinoa!" Laguna said. "I'll read this thing front and back!" 

"Great!" Rinoa said. "Hopefully, everything will go according to plan. I'd hate to turn bridezilla on you guys and cast Angel Wing." She joked. Everyone laughed, but it was more nervous than anything else. 

"I'm sure you'll do a great job, Sir Laguna!" Selphie saluted him. "I look forward to working with you!" 

"That's the spirit!" Rinoa cheered. "Now that the plans have been set. Let's go over the wedding details shall we? You all are my official wedding court. Um...except you, dad." 

"What do I get to do?" Laguna asked. 

Xu narrowed her eyes. *Hyne, I hope he wasn't hoping to be a brides maid...* 

"You're the father of the groom," Rinoa said. "You...just kind of...um..." She looked at the others. "What WOULD he do?" 

The other girls shrugged. "Umm...pay for the pre-wedding dinner?" Quistis suggested. 

"Yes!" Laguna said, jumping at the chance to pay for something. 

"No, no, no," Rinoa said, shaking her head. "Squall absolutely forbade any of our fathers to pay for anything." Laguna shrank back into his seat, obviously disappointed. 

"Oh! I know!" Selphie said. "He can help plan Squall's bachelor party! Irvy's working on it right now." 

Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "Squall's having a bachelor party." she stated rather than asked. Selphie covered her mouth and Quistis ran her hand down her face. 

"Uh...no?" Selphie offered. Rinoa shot up from her seat, a displeased look in her eyes. 

"I'm going to have a talk to Irvine..." Rinoa smiled sweetly. "This meeting is dismissed! I'll see you all at dinner!" 

She turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs. "Big trouble..." Fujin whistled aimlessly and Selphie smiled weakly. 

"I guess I better find him before she does," Selphie sighed. "See everyone at dinner!" She called ran to the stairs and the other girls began to stand up. 

"Um..." Laguna said nervously. "What can I do?" he said. The other girls all looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. 

"Well..." Quistis said. "It's a weekend, sir...there isn't really anything TO do." 

"Well, what are you girls doing?" Laguna asked innocently. 

"Date with Seifer." Quistis reported. 

"Dinner with Zell at his ma's house." Shizuka added. 

"'Kill Bill'," Fujin said, referring to the movie she was going to watch. "With Raijin." 

"Oh..." Laguna said. He paused for a moment and smiled. "Well, then I'll look for Squall!" 

* * *

Squall was walking from his office when he turned the corner and saw a familiar long haired man walking towards him. His eyes went wide as he shot back around the corner and looked around nervously for a place to hide. 

*Okay...breath...breath...I can't go back into my office...he'll find me for sure,* Squall thought as his blue eyes darted around. *The janitor's closet!* 

Squall made a mad dash across the hall to the janitor's closet. He fumbled with his key card to unlock it. When it finally slid open, he dove inside and pasted himself against the corner by the door. The doors slid closed. 

Laguna walked past the janitor's closet and frowned. *I could've sworn I saw Squall just a moment ago...I knew I should've called out for him,* he thought to himself. He looked forward and saw Squall's door. *Ah, maybe he's in there.* 

The President of Esthar walked towards Squall's door. Squall's secretary was gone for the weekend. Laguna lifted his hand and knocked on the door. No one answered. Frowning, he tried to open it. It was locked. 

Laguna tilted his head to the side, as if wondering why it was locked. Perhaps Squall wasn't in there? He took a step back and let out a yelp. He fell back wards, tripping over his foot. His arms flew out on either side of him. His hands caught something in the wall. It was a red and white lever. As he fell, he pulled it down. 

* * *

*BEEP! BEEP!* 

Rinoa looked up from where she had cornered Irvine in the quad. "What's that?" she said. All around the Garden, the warning lights were flashing. A loud, shrill beeping was echoing above the sounds of students yelling. 

"Fire alarm!!" someone shouted. Rinoa looked around in awe as students darted around her, all heading for the nearest exit. 

"Irvine, is that-" 

"Yeah!" Irvine shouted. "Where's Selphie!?" 

"Irvy! Rin!" Selphie's voice was barely heard over the commotion. Rinoa waved her hand to get the other brunette's attention. 

"Selphie, is there a fire!?" Rinoa gasped. 

"I don't know!" Selphie replied as she reached them. "It could be a drill! But I don't want to stick around and find out that it IS a fire!" 

"It can't be a drill!" Irvine said as he looked around the quad, his eyes searching for any sign of smoke or flames within the area. "We would've been warned, right?" 

"So it's REAL!?" Rinoa nearly shrieked. 

"Let's get going!" Irvine shouted, not wanting to find out if it was or not. He grabbed Selphie's hand and Selphie grabbed Rinoa's and raced towards the exit along with a herd of students. 

The entire Garden was practically shaking as the stampede emptied out into the surrounding fields. "Everyone, stay calm!" Quistis was heard shouting as he attempted to regain order. Despite her attempts, everyone was running every where trying to find their companions. 

"Wait...what about Squall and Angelo!?" Rinoa gasped. They reached the field outside the garden where they had been instructed to go in case of a fire. Rinoa whirled around and was about to run back in when Irvine and Selphie held her back. 

"Rinoa, they'll be fine!" Selphie said. 

"Bark! Bark!" Rinoa's ears perked up at the familiar sound of the ONLY dog at the Garden. 

"Angelo!!" she screamed out. The dog's barking could be heard above the crowd as Rinoa managed to pull her shoulders from Selphie and Irvine's grasp. "Here, girl! Come to mommy!" 

Through a crowd of students, the dog shot out of the crowd. She was running towards the group and Selphie let out a sigh of relief. Rinoa's face flooded with joy. "See, if ANGELO could get out, then Squall could also." Irvine assured them. 

"Has anyone seen Shizuka!?" Zell gasped as he ran past the trio as Rinoa knelt down and hugged her precious dog. "I can't find her anywhere!" 

"I haven't seen her since I left our meeting..." Rinoa said. Zell looked absolutely panic stricken. His usually bright and lively eyes were darting around worriedly and he couldn't stand still. 

Students and faculty were still running around them, all trying to find their friends and loved ones through the chaos. Small groups were forming as friends found friends and groups of friends found other groups of friends. "Quistis!" a familiar male voice shouted through the crowds. 

The tall blond who was trying to direct students turned around and saw Seifer running towards her. The even taller blond had a worried expression his usually smug face as he caught her in his arms. "Seifer!" Quistis gasped as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She blushed furiously at his open sign of affection. 

"Hyne, I was worried..." he breathed out with relief. He took a moment to relish the feeling of her in his arms. He buried his face in her long locks of golden hair before slowly releasing her. "What's going on? Do you know?" 

Quistis shook her head. "I need to get all the students in order so we can make sure everyone is accounted for!" She gently pushed him away, but slipped her hand in his larger one, as if for reassurance. 

"That's hard to do," Selphie said as she and Irvine began to help Quistis instruct students on where to stand. "Half the Garden went home for the weekend." 

"Hyne..." Quistis said, running her hand down her face. 

"Zell!" a voice shouted to their left. Zell immediately turned around, his face lighting up as he darted past them and cut through the crowd. They hadn't even seen the quiet library girl standing there until Zell rammed into her and hugged her tightly. 

"Zell! Don't leave until we know what's going on!" Quistis shouted. 

"Right!" Zell said, still clinging on to the pig tailed girl as she blushed. 

Rinoa began to wander the crowds, her eyes searching for Squall with Angelo at her side. She began to make mental notes of the groupings. Cadets were with other cadets. Instructors were with instructors. SeeDs were helping everyone calm down. Fujin and Raijin were coming from the parking lot. Xu was running towards them. Nida was helping the other SeeDs. 

Cid was trying was standing aside, waiting for the Balamb fire department and the Garden fire squad to show up. "It's probably not a fire!" Edea was telling the students. "But we're not sure! Stay in the designated evacuation areas!" 

"You heard Matron!" Quistis was ordering. "Everyone stay within the designated areas!" 

Rinoa began to run around the designated area. "Squall!" she shouted loud. "SQUALL!!" Her head turned from side to side, but she couldn't find the SeeD Captain anywhere. Her eyes squinted as she desperately called out his name. She couldn't see him or his fluff lined leather jacket any where. 

"Have you seen Squall?" another voice was asking. She turned around and saw Laguna frantically asking some students. The students all shook their heads to tell him no and Laguna's face paled. 

"Dad!" Rinoa shouted. The man turned around, looking confused and worried at the same time. He saw Rinoa and smiled slightly. "Dad, where's Squall!?" 

Rinoa ran towards him and Laguna shook his head. "I don't know! I've asked all over and no one has seen him all day!" he said, his tone fearful. He hugged his future daughter in law tightly. "Have you seen him?" 

"No!" Rinoa almost sobbed. She looked back at the suddenly foreboding looking building. "He can't still be in there!" 

* * *

Through the thick door, Squall heard the fire alarm go off. His eyes narrowed. *We didn't schedule a fire alarm for this weekend...* 

He went to the control panel on the door and pressed it. His eyes went wide. *This can't be happening!* The doors didn't open. He suddenly remembered that all rooms that stored chemicals would be automatically sealed off. Just in case there was an explosion or something. And despite the fact that the only chemicals in room where cleaning liquids, the doors were now completely shut off. 

*Wait...there's an over ride code...what is it...?* Squall opened the control panel to look at the ten key pad within. "Five...five...eight...six...?" A red button flashed, meaning it wasn't the correct code. "Damn...five...five...eight...eight?" The red button flashed again and Squall swore. 

Outside the alarms were sounding and he began to hear people rushing by the door. He stood up and pounded on the door. "HEY!" he shouted. *No use...reinforced doors in this floor...damn Cid for insisting on them!* He pounded some more, in vain, before finally stopping and just staring blankly at the door. 

*This can't be happening...* 

* * *

Rinoa was on the grass, in tears. "Where is he!?" she sobbed as Selphie sat down next to her and hugged her. Angelo was desperately trying to help her by nudging her head against Rinoa. Rinoa was hugging Angelo like she was a stuffed animal. 

"Rinoa, it's okay! He's Squall! I'm sure he's fine." Selphie repeated as she hugged Rinoa. 

Rinoa's line of vision was blurred by her tears as she sat there. Her body was shaking and Selphie and Irvine were trying to comfort her. The others were looking for Squall. Laguna was still wandering around, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen his son. 

"Rinoa," Edea said as she rushed over. The young sorceress looked up at the dark haired woman. "Rinoa, we just spoke to the fire teams. It's a false alarm. Someone just pulled the alarm like it was a prank." 

Rinoa's breathing was still shallow. "Are you SURE?" she sobbed out as she wiped her eyes. Edea nodded. 

"He's all right. Even if he is still in the Garden, he's fine." Edea assured her. 

Rinoa nodded. "Irvine, go tell the others that it's just a false alarm!" Selphie said. "I'll stay with Rin." 

"Right." Irvine said as he stood up. He and Edea went to find SeeDs and tell them the situation. 

"See, Rinoa? I told you it'll be all right," Selphie said weakly as Rinoa choked back another sob. "It's just a false alarm." 

"But where is he?" Rinoa murmured tearfully. She looked around once more, although she knew she wouldn't see Squall anywhere. "We still have to find him." 

"We can't go back inside until we're okayed to." Selphie told her. 

"How long will that take?" Rinoa whimpered behind tears. 

"Five minutes to thirty minutes," Selphie said. "It'll be all right." 

Rinoa nodded. She looked down at Angelo. "Angelo, we go inside, go find daddy, okay?" 

Angelo barked in response and Rinoa rubbed her head lovingly. Selphie sat down next to Rinoa, hoping that this even wouldn't cause the already stressed out bride to be more problems. She looked over at Rinoa. "Are you okay?" 

Rinoa nodded. "I just want to find Squall..." She sniffled and looked back at the Garden. "Hyne, where IS he?" 

* * *

Squall sat on the floor against the door. The fire alarm had died down several minutes ago. He didn't know how long he was in there. *This is all Laguna's fault,* he thought to himself. *If he wasn't coming to see me, I wouldn't have to hide in this damn closet.* Although deep down, he knew it could've been avoided had he choosen to accept seeing his father. 

As he sat there, he heard faint scratching on the other side of the door. He sat up straight and narrowed his eyes. The scratching continued until he heard a faint bark right behind the door. "Angelo!?" he gasped. 

Squall stood up and pounded on the door. "Is he in there!?" a familiar female voice shouted. The barking grew more and more excited. He heard more muffled voices. 

"Hold on! I'll open it!" another female voice ordered. Squall waited, assuming that they were punching in the over ride code in the emergency control panel next to the door. Suddenly, there was a gush of air and the door opened. 

Squall's blue eyes closed as he lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the light that flooded the dark closet from the hall way. "Squall!" 

The next thing he knew, Rinoa had run into his chest, her arms around his waist as she held him tightly. "Rinoa?" he asked. He blinked and put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head before looking back at the others. "The hell happened?" he snapped. 

"Someone pulled the fire alarm," Quistis said as Selphie stood next to her with a sigh of relief. "It was a prank or something." 

Squall's eyes narrowed as he slowly pried his fiancee off of him so that they could leave the closet. "Do you know who?" 

"The fire squad is tracing the alarm that was pulled," Irvine said. The cowboy looked at Squall strangely. "What were you doing in the closet?" 

Seifer was about to say something smug when Quistis pinched his arm tightly. He winced and turned to her with a glare. She merely shook her head disapprovingly and he rolled his eyes. "It's a long story..." Squall mumbled. 

"There he is!" a voice shouted further down the hall. 

Squall looked up and saw Zell pointing from the corner. A second later, Laguna flew past Zell and raced towards his son. "SQUALL!!!" 

"Oh Hyne..." Squall said in a weak voice. 

"We were so worried about you!" Laguna said. He slid to a stop before he crashed into the group. He was about to hug Squall when Squall took a cautious step back. Laguna didn't give it a second thought, as he was too busy being relieved that his only son was alive. 

"I'm fine," Squall said. *This is all your fault!* he added mentally. 

"Your father went around asking everyone if they've seen you," Rinoa said as she held on to Squall's arm. "We were so afraid that you were trapped in a fire." 

Squall was about to comment when Nida was running towards them. "Captain! There you are," he said. "The fire squad says that they traced the alarm. It's on this floor in this region. They're not sure which one, though." 

Behind the group, Laguna's heart stopped. He paled visibly as the others talked amongst themselves. When he fell, he head suddenly heard the fire alarm go off. He didn't even realize what he had done as he ran out of there as fast as he could, thinking it was a real fire. Looking back on it, he realized that he had pulled the fire alarm down. 

"The alarm should still be pulled down," Selphie said. "I bet we could still find it." 

"Split up," Squall instructed them. "See if you can find the alarm." Zell, his girlfriend, Selphie, and Irvine went down the hall, Seifer and Quistis went down the other side. 

Angelo barked and the remaining three looked down at her. "Where is it, Angelo?" Rinoa asked. The dog turned around and barked once more, as if telling them to follow her. Rinoa followed Angelo towards Squall's office. The brown haired captain's eyes narrowed as he followed behind them. 

Laguna's eyes went wide and he frowned. *Squall's going to send me home,* he thought to himself. *He's going to yell at me and then refuse to have me at his wedding...* the man feared. 

"What the hell is this!?" Squall's voice growled. Laguna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would have to face the music. 

"But who could've done this?" Rinoa was saying as she looked at he alarm. Squall reached over and reset it to it's correct level with his key card and a code. "It's a weekend, the Garden's population is half of what it usually is and this floor is for faculty and staff." 

"Cadets didn't do this," Squall stated simply as he glared at the alarm. Laguna stood behind them, afraid to get any closer. *My father did...he must've. He was the only one coming to the area before I ran into the closet.* 

Laguna swallowed hard. "I...I can expla-" 

"Whatever," Squall said suddenly, cutting off Laguna. "Don't worry about it, Rin," he told the young woman next to him. 

Rinoa looked up at him in surprise. "But-" she began. Squall shook his head. 

He reached out and cupped her heart shaped face in his hands. "It was just a prank," he assured her. "Just forget about it," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry to have worried you." 

Rinoa whimpered once more and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his shoulder and Squall looked past her. His cold eyes settled on the man he knew had pulled it down accusingly. Laguna looked down, ashamed, but confused. Why hadn't Squall chewed him out? Why hadn't he said 'It's Laguna's fault!', like he expected. Laguna looked up and felt Squall's cold glare. *But he's still angry...* 

Instead, Squall gently pushed Rinoa away. "Are you all right?" he asked her. Rinoa nodded. "Come on," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the waiting area before his office. "This isn't good for your condition. Let's get back to your room and get some rest, all right?" 

Rinoa nodded slightly as they passed Laguna. "Dad..." she said. "Can you tell the others we've gone up to the room?" 

"Uh...yes, of course!" Laguna said, nodding energetically. 

Squall looked at his father one last time. "Tell the others it was here, but NOTHING more. Understand?" 

Laguna nodded and watched as they headed towards the stairs. The elevators still weren't working. Tiredly, Laguna fell down against one of the chairs and dug his cellular phone out of his pocket. He scrolled down his list of people and finally, he found Ellone's number and pressed dial. 

After two rings, she answered. "Yes, Uncle?" 

Laguna leaned forward and closed his eyes tiredly. "I think..." he breathed out hesitantly. "He hates me." 

* * *

Squall stepped out of Rinoa's room. She was tucked in bed, Angelo at her feet, and sleeping quietly. He made sure she was breathing evenly before slipping out quietly. He looked up and saw Laguna leaning against the wall across from him. Upon seeing Squall, Laguna stood up straight. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Save it," Squall said gruffly as he glared at his father. "You better pray that Rinoa isn't too stressed by this." 

"I didn't mean to stress her out further," Laguna replied. "I came to help-" 

"Well, you're not helping, so maybe you should go back," Squall snapped. Pain crossed Laguna's face and Squall let out a deep breath. "Forget it...I told Rinoa that you could help her. She specifically asked for you to do so," Squall's features softened slightly. "I just...she's everything to me," Squall told his father seriously. "I just want her to be happy." 

Laguna ran his hand through his hair. "I know you how feel..." he said quietly. His eyes softened. "I just wanted Raine to be happy...I would've done anything to see her happy..." 

A few moments of silence passed between the two men. *Is that why you left?* Squall thought bitterly. He surprised himself by feeling slightly curious as well. Instead of voicing his question, he turned around. "I'm going to get Rinoa some dinner." 

Laguna nodded understandingly. Squall was walking away. "I want to see you happy, also," Laguna said suddenly. Squall paused in mid step then slowed to a stop. He was several yards away from his father, his back still turned to Laguna. The president looked down the hall at his son. "You will have the best wedding, Squall!" His son stood there for a moment more before continuing on his way. Laguna saw him give a subtle nod before he left. 

Inside the dorm room, just past the door, Rinoa pushed herself slowly off from where she was leaning, her ear was pressed against the door. She smiled slightly and walked back to her bed. 

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Rinoa said as she sat down in the cafeteria for breakfast. The president of Esthar was sitting in the corner table, the blue binder of wedding planning in front of him. His face was contorted with concentration as he read the chapter on 'cakes'. "Good morning. Did you eat breakfast yet?" 

Laguna looked up, surprised. "Yes, yes! Good morning," he said with a warm smile. "I just finished this chapter on cakes, Rinoa. There is this GREAT bakery in Esthar where Ellone always gets our cakes. They do wedding cakes, too. Would you like to try it?" 

"Can I get sample?" Rinoa asked cheerfully. 

Squall was getting their breakfast and turned around with two trays to see Rinoa and his father sitting together. Laguna was making large hand motions and Rinoa nodded energetically. *Oh, Hyne...* 

He walked over and Rinoa looked up at him. "He finished 'cakes'." Rinoa grinned. 

Squall nodded and handed her a tray of food. "I see...good morning, Laguna." 

"Good morning, Squall!" Laguna smiled cheerfully. 

*Hyne, he's like a tooth paste commercial...always smiling...like Selphie, but less hyper and not as short.* Squall said. He sat across from Rinoa, who was sitting next to his father. 

"Now that you're both here," Laguna said cheerfully as he closed the binder. "I want to tell you both that I promise to give you the best wedding possible. Even though you won't let me pay for it in any way, shape, or form, I will work as hard as I can to give you your perfect wedding." 

"Aww...Dad," Rinoa said, her eyes softening. "Thank you!" 

Squall merely nodded. Laguna smiled sadly. "I wasn't able to give Raine the wedding she wanted," Laguna added quietly. Squall paused with a fork in his hand. "I'm sure that she'd want to give you the perfect wedding, too." 

As Rinoa hugged Laguna once more, Squall mulled over his words. *Then why didn't you come back?* Squall thought as he stabbed at his food. *Even though she was gone, why didn't you come back?* 

Laguna looked at Squall once more and smiled. "Don't worry! I'll put my whole effort into it!" 

Squall winced slightly. "That's what I'm afraid of..." 


	3. The Wedding Binder

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Three: The Wedding Binder_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: I'm...so...sleepy... Bare with me, I'm a quite tired. Sorry if nothing makes sense. Thanks for all the support so far, everyone. I really appreciate it! 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"It's only for a few months, Kiros," Laguna said on his cell phone as he sat in the quad reviewing Rinoa's 'Wedding Binder'. "Relax." 

"Relax!?" Kiros yelled through the phone. Laguna winced and held it a few inches from his head. "Laguna, are you INSANE!?" 

"No-" 

"You're the PRESIDENT of ESTHAR!" Kiros shouted. "You can't just run off for several months!" 

"But Kiros, Squall is finally letting me into his life!" Laguna explained. "This could be my chance to win my son back!" 

"Laguna, Squall does NOT hate you. You do not NEED to win him back because there is nothing to win him back from!" Kiros snapped. "You have a country to run!" 

"But-" 

"Now, I KNOW you want to help Squall and Rinoa with their wedding. And I'm happy that they're letting you help out. But you can't spend several months away from Esthar! You have responsibilities here that need to be addressed!" Kiros continued. 

Sadly, Laguna looked down at his feet. "I KNOW I have a country to run," Laguna said. "But I put aside my son once for that country. Now the country has to realize that I have to, no...want to help my son." 

Kiros let out a heavy breath. Back in Esthar he rubbed his head tiredly. "I know the sacrifices you made to help these people, Laguna..." Kiros continued. "Perhaps you could get Ellone to cover-" 

"Great idea, Kiros!" Laguna said, his face brightening up. "Ellone can take over running Esthar while I'm here helping Squall and Rinoa! You're brilliant!" 

"Wait, that's not what I meant-" 

"I'll call her later tonight to finalize it!" Laguna laughed joyfully. "Great idea, Kiros! I'll put you in the VIP list for the wedding! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" He pressed the call end button. 

Kiros held the phone up to his ear as the beeping sounds, meaning that the phone call had ended, echoed in his ear. He narrowed his eyes and ran his hand down his face. "It's going to be a long couple of months..." 

Meanwhile, Laguna slipped his phone back into his breast pocket of his shirt and smiled. *Hehehe... now that that's taken care...* he turned back to the binder. "Color samples..." Rinoa wanted baby blue and silver. According to the schedule she had planned, Fujin was currently in town picking up samples for the napkins, decorations, and table set up. 

That's when he heard her. "Quisty, where are you!?" Selphie piped. Laguna looked up and saw the petite brunette walking through the hall with Irvine carrying a large, heavy box behind her. "They're IN!" 

There was a pause and it seemed that Selphie was listening to what Quistis had to say. "Tell her to hurry! These books are heavy and I want to read mine already!" Irvine said as they headed towards the library. 

"Irvy says hurry!" Selphie said. "Of course, we'll save you a book! Everyone's put in their order and we'll take those all out before starting to sell them." 

Laguna tilted his head to the side, curiosity getting the best of him. He looked around and noticed that no one else was in the quad. Classes were over for the week, therefore the Garden was practically vacant. He thought for a moment as he watched Selphie and Irvine disappear into the Garden's interior. 

Then it hit him. Rinoa's books were supposed to come out today. There had been signs in the library promoting the sale of the eighth installment of her _Gothic Crystal_ series. His eyes went wide. *They're carrying in _Heart of Glass_!* his mind screamed. Without another thought, he shot out from the picnic table under the tree where he had been sitting. 

* * *

"Is that it?" Shizuka said as she checked off the last of the pre-ordered books. Selphie nodded. "How many do we have left?" 

"Just two hundred copies," Selphie said. "Maybe we should've ordered more?" 

"We can always order more," Shizuka replied. She put her clip board down and helped Selphie dragged the box of books close to the counter. Selphie looked at Shizuka and Shizuka nodded. They turned to Irvine, who was holding the library doors closed. "All right! Let them in!" 

Irvine nodded and took a deep breath. He held on to the handles and pulled them open quickly, stepping aside as he did so. A stampede of people rushed in, all wanting to buy Rinoa's book. 

Immediately, Selphie and Zell's girlfriend began to accept the cash. Quistis entered and sighed. The sight of long lines waiting for Rinoa's book to come out had been something she had grown accustomed to after the production of _My Knight_. It seemed that the play sky rocketed Rinoa's writing and got the whole Garden grossly addicted. 

"Quistis!" Selphie shouted from the counter. "Can you help with the line!?" 

"All right!" Quistis replied. She quickly headed behind the counter and raised her hand. "I can help the next customer! Please form another line here!" 

A herd of people rushed over to her line and she began to ring them up. Laguna walked into the library and his eyes went wide. *Wow...this is more than I expected...* He took one step and someone let out a groan. He looked down. "Irvine!?" 

"Little help?" the cowboy asked as he laid face down on the ground, his back having been trampled over. Laguna reached down and helped him up. "Ugh...where's my hat...?" He looked around saw it laying against the wall, unharmed. He let out a relieved sigh and went to pick it up. 

"Is this all for Rinoa's books?" Laguna asked. Irvine nodded. 

"Yeah," Irvine nodded. "I just started pre-ordering them to avoid the crowds." 

"How many are left?" Laguna asked. 

"About two hundred copies..." Irvine mumbled. "So half of these people won't get it. But don't tell them or-" 

Laguna's eyes went wide. "No!" he screamed as he ran into the crowds. "There's only enough for half of us!?" he shouted. 

Immediately, the crowd of people let out a horrified yell and began to push their way to the front, demanding to buy a book. Irvine sighed and ran his hand down his face. "Or else you'll cause a riot..." 

* * *

Squall sat at his desk, his face hidden by a mountain of completed files. He finally unlocked his drawer and took out a hard cover book. He smiled to himself, pleased that he had been able to hold some self restraint and finish his work before getting carried away with the book. Now, he could read Rinoa's new book without the guilt of not having finished his work. 

He opened it up and read the dedication. 

_ 'To my beloved Leon.  
I love you more than words can say.  
Forever Yours, Noa' _

He chuckled and felt his cheeks grow slightly warmer. He moved over that page and began with chapter one. *_'Cold wind blew over the city, making the towering sky scrapers sway ever so slightly in the night. Cold, crystal blue eyes remained locked on to warm, rich brown ones as locks of brown hair fell over them. Noa felt the tears rim her eyes as she stared up at Leon. "I did what you asked...so answer my question," she took a deep breath as she tried to steady her shaking voice. "Why the hell are you watching over me?"'_* 

RING! Squall's eyes went wide as the phone rang once more. He glared daggers at the black machine on his desk and listened to it ring twice more. Finally, he snapped the book closed and reached over. His hand gripped the phone tightly. "HELLO." his voice demanded. 

"Squall! We have a problem in the library!" Selphie's voice was frantic as she looked over her shoulder. Irvine, Quistis, Shizuka, and now even Zell were all trying to calm the demanding crowd down. "We don't have enough books and everyone's going insane trying to get one! We're close to a riot down here!" 

"What?" Squall asked, his eyes narrowed. "Hyne...I'll send down some SeeDs-" 

"That won't work, Squall!" Selphie piped nervously. "Some of the SeeDs are here as well!" 

The young captain looked down at the book and frowned. He'd have to read it later. "I'll be right there." Grumbling he hung up the phone. He stood up and grabbed his gunblade from where it was resting against the wall. 

He opened his door and marched out. Back in the library, Selphie stood up on the counter. "Attention everyone!" she shouted. "Please try to remain calm and line up in an orderly fashion! We are sad to say that not everyone will get a book-" 

"BOO!!" people began to shout and Selphie let out a yelp as someone threw a book at her head. Her eyes went wide as she ducked and lost her balance. 

"Whoa!" Her arms flailed at her sides as she fell backwards, into Irvine's awaiting arms. "Thanks!" she beamed him a grateful smile as he held her up. 

"No problem," Irvine said as he put her down. "Nice effort, Selphie, but I don't think that'll calm them down." 

"Did you call Squall?" Zell called as he gave someone a book and took that person's money. 

"Yes! He's probably coming down right now!" Selphie said. Just as she said that, the doors flew open with a loud bang and everyone turned. Squall stood there and raised his gun blade in the air. Loaded with blanks, he shot off three rounds, sending everyone screaming and rushing to hide. 

"Talk about an entrance..." Irvine mumbled. The others nodded numbly. 

"All right!" Squall shouted, full of authority and anger. "You will form three lines to buy the remaining books. Once it is sold out, another shipment will come in...?" He looked over at people behind the counter. 

"Oh!" Shizuka piped, figuring it was her cue. "A week!" 

"A week!" Squall continued. "If you do not get a copy today, you will get one in a week! And you will remain in an orderly fashion. If you are a cadet and disturb the sales once more, you will be put on Garden lock down for a week. If you are a SeeD, two weeks probation. Understand?" 

"Yes, Captain Leonhart..." a series of mumbles began. Squall narrowed his eyes and watched as everyone slowly got back in line. Some people left, realizing that they wouldn't get the book that day. Squall didn't notice Laguna sneak out with them. 

Squall stood at the door way, watching everyone carefully as the books were sold. In fifteen minutes, the last of the books were sold and dozens of people left empty handed. "Thanks, Squall!" Selphie said as she stumbled out from behind the counter, holding her pre-ordered copy of the book. 

"Who started this?" Squall demanded. 

"Uh..." Irvine looked around, but found that the older man who had run screaming into a crowd was no longer there. "You really want to know?" 

"I had just finished a mountain of paper work and thought I was done for the day when I get a call saying we were on the verge of a riot in the library," Squall snapped. "WHO started this!?" 

"You father." 

* * *

Laguna walked out into the hall way and headed back to the quad. *I knew I should've had one pre-ordered...* he scolded himself. *I bet the library copy is probably checked out, too...* 

Quietly, he walked down the stairs, a forlorn look on his face. He headed back to his picnic table and lifted his head. His heart stopped. The binder with all of Rinoa's plans was missing. He scrambled over to the table and began to look around the area as his mind screamed that it wasn't really happening. 

He checked under the table, the bench, in and around the surrounding shrubs, but could not find the binder. He fell back on the bench, looking more distressed then ever. If Rinoa found out... 

"Hi, dad!" 

Laguna suddenly felt cold all over as the all too familiar voice reached his ears. Slowly he turned his head around and saw a pretty smiling face walking towards him. Rinoa waved and he slowly lifted his hand and waved back. "H...h...hi..." 

As she reached him, she began to frown and gave him a worried look. "You don't look so good, dad..." she mumbled. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm just...just reading up on your wedding planning!" Laguna said, giving her a brilliant smile. 

Rinoa smiled, pleased. "That's great! Where is my binder?" she asked casually. She looked past him, over at the table to see if it was there. 

Laguna felt like brick just hit his head. *Oh yeah...VERY smart, Loire...* he heard himself think. "Uh..." he stammered. "Back in my room!" he piped. "I just came out for a walk." 

"Oh, I know what you're saying," Rinoa agreed. "It is stressful, isn't it?" she said. "Well, I know you're a big fan of my books and stuff, dad, so I brought you a present!" 

"A pre...present?" Laguna stammered. He suddenly felt as if there were an arrow pointing at him that said 'World's Worst Father-In-Law'. 

"It just came in today," she told him brightly. She brought her hands out from behind her back and revealed a copy of her newest book. Laguna's eyes lit up with joy and she laughed. "I hope you enjoy it!" 

"Enjoy it?" Laguna gasped. "I already am and I haven't even started yet!" he said sheepishly. He took the book from her hands and opened it up. He read the dedication and gave a little laugh. "For Squall?" 

"Of course," Rinoa smiled with a slight blush on her face. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. Oh, and later tonight I wanted to go over the binder again. So can you bring it up to my room when you're done with it?" 

"Sure!" Laguna said, smiling broadly the entire time. Rinoa nodded and waved as she turned around and left. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Laguna's smile dropped and he let out a loud groan. He had NO idea where the binder was and if Rinoa found out, he'd surely be on Squall's bad side. He took a deep breath and looked at the book. He had no time to read it now, he had to find the binder. Shoving the paper back into his back pocket with difficulty, he began his quest to find the binder. 

* * *

"No, really, you do." a male voice insisted. 

"Now, I think you're just saying it to get something in return..." a female voice replied. She had gone to meet her boyfriend at the front of the Garden after he went to pick up something in town. 

Seifer shook his head and frowned. "Why do you always think that when I compliment you, it's always to get you in bed? When will you realize I don't NEED to compliment you to do that." 

Quistis scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Because you're only nice when you get something out of it. Just come out and say it, Seifer. You think I'm 'as radiant as the sun' because you want...?" she trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blank. 

Seifer still had an annoyed smile on his face as they reached the front doors and pulled one open for her. Quistis walked through and he followed behind her. "Because it's true and I want you to know it." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Fine, you want to know what I get out of it?" He asked, his voice annoyed. Quistis crossed her arms and nodded. "I like to see you smile." he told her seriously. Quistis raised an eyebrow. 

"No. Really." 

"Ugh!" Seifer threw his arms in the air and continued to walk ahead of her. "Never mind!" 

Quistis laughed and looked around. The hall way was empty. Grinning to herself, she began to run. Seifer could hear the footsteps behind him and turned around just in time to catch Quistis as she threw her arms around his neck. He smirked and kissed her swiftly on the lips before letting her down back on her feet. 

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Quistis asked slyly as Seifer took her hand in his. It was something they did when they were outside the Garden, however since the halls were vacant, it wouldn't hurt to show some sort of public display of affection. After all, everyone knew that they were an item. 

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Seifer asked casually. "I didn't know if you have any plans with Rinoa and the others about their wedding." 

"Well, I do have to meet with her about the play..." Quistis said. She frowned and looked at him. "Come to think of it, so do you." 

Seifer stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah..." He smirked. "Well, that scene in act one kind of annoyed me. I mean...a few hundred gil for a night?" he scoffed. "I'm worth WAY more than that." 

Quistis let out a heavy sigh. "For the hundredth time Seifer, you are NOT the male gigolo in the story." 

"I swear, when she wrote it she had me in mind!" Seifer insisted. Quistis rolled her eyes. "Tall and handsome, self assured-" 

"Oh yeah 'self assured'," Quistis snickered. "That's another way to say it." 

"Are you saying I'm arrogant?" 

"No, honey, of course not," Quistis replied. Seifer nodded. "I'm saying you are the cockiest bastard at the Garden." 

"I love you, too..." Seifer mumbled rolling his eyes. Quistis laughed lightly and squeezed his hand. 

"Oh! Quistis, Seifer!" a voice called behind them as they passed the quad. They turned and saw Laguna running towards them. 

"Hello, sir-" Quistis began, but the middle aged man cut them off. 

"Have you seen a blue binder anywhere?" Laguna gasped out nervously. 

Seifer shrugged, but Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean RINOA's blue binder?" Laguna swallowed nervously. "Her WEDDING binder!?" Quistis gasped, her eyes widening. Laguna nodded weakly. 

"Wedding binder?" Seifer asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, looking from his girlfriend to the father of his 'rival'. 

Quistis shook her head and looked at Seifer. "Rinoa had her entire wedding planned in ONE binder. And President Loire just lost it." 

"I didn't loose it!" Laguna stammered nervously. He looked down at his feet. "I left it outside and now it's gone." 

"Oh yeah, that makes it SO much better!" Seifer snapped. Quistis smacked his arm. 

"Seifer, now is not the time!" 

"You're always saying that!" Seifer gasped, throwing his arms in the air. "When WILL it be time, Quistis?" he asked incredulously. Quistis rolled her eyes. 

"We have to help him find that binder!" Quistis retorted. "Otherwise, Rinoa's stress will rise and she may end up in the infirmary again." 

Seifer grumbled something under his breath but nodded. "Where'd you see it last?" he snapped. 

"I left it on a picnic table in the quad," Laguna explained. "But when I came back from the library it was gone." 

"That means ANYONE could've taken it!" Seifer exclaimed. "You've done it now, old man-" 

"Seifer!" Quistis growled. "Let's just go find it!" 

"Thank you!" Laguna said happily in relief. 

"You look around the halls around the quad, Seifer and I will look through the quad itself. Ask around, but make sure that Rinoa doesn't find out!" Quistis told him. Laguna nodded and rushed off. 

Seifer looked at Quistis. "Are we really going to help him...?" he asked, obviously displeased at Quistis' decision. Quistis nodded. 

"You will if you ever want to 'practice in private' again." she said as she walked past him and headed for the quad. 

Seifer kicked the floor. "Dammit...I can always use the practice, too..." 

* * *

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Squall asked as his door slid open. He was laying on his back, his leather jacket hanging on the back of his chair. His boots were off as he laid there against his pillow, a book raised over his head. Finding out his father had started a near riot suddenly seemed to drain him of all energy and so he returned to his room to try and read. 

Rinoa giggled and quickly walked to his head. "Move over!" she said cheerfully. Squall smiled slightly as he moved aside, just enough to give her a place to lay. She laid down next to him and cuddled against him. "I just missed you today." 

"Oh really?" Squall asked as he kissed the top of her had. She laid her head against his shoulder as his arm went around her slim shoulders. "What have you been doing all day?" 

"Writing book nine," she said with a grin. Squall raised an eyebrow and looked back at the book he was reading. "How do you like it so far?" 

"I've only gotten up to chapter two," Squall sighed heavily. "Your book caused a near riot in the library." 

"Oh no..." Rinoa frowned. "There weren't enough, were there?" 

Squall shrugged. "I got mine." he said. 

"So what do you think of it so far?" she asked cheerfully as his hand unconsciously stroked her hair. 

"Great," he told her casually. "Leon's being cold." 

"Of course, he's Leon," Rinoa giggled. "So...did you get to the part where he tells her why he's watching over her?" 

Squall nodded slightly. "You made her leave him." 

"Just finish the book," Rinoa said as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap." 

Before he could reply, Rinoa had knocked out against his shoulder. He returned to the book eagerly. 

_*Noa whirled around and narrowed her eyes. She lifted her gun to a shadow against the brick walls. _

"I distinctly remember telling you to stop following me." she said, her voice cold and bitter. 

Low clicks sounded on the cement as a figure seemed to melt from the darkness. "And I distinctly remember telling you that I cannot." His voice vibrated through her body and she felt her knees begin to shake. She hated the effect the mere sound of his voice caused her. 

"I'm a big girl, Leon," Noa whispered in a low voice. "I can take care of myself." 

Her heart began to race as blue eyes, as clear as water, locked on to her brown ones. "Everyone needs someone to take care of me some time." 

Her eyes narrowed as her finger pressed against the trigger. She knew full well that even if she fired, nothing would harm the psychic vampire. Not even a clip full of lead. "So whose going to take care of you?" she asked sweetly. 

"I was hoping you would do me that honor."* 

Squall turned the page as he imagined the two vampires locked in each other's gaze. Rinoa had quite an imagination. A very vivid one. He continued to read, not knowing that an hour was soon going to pass. 

"Mmm...Squall...?" Rinoa whimpered quietly from where she was resting. He turned his head slightly and brushed some of her bangs from her face. 

"Yeah?" he asked softly. 

"I want to go away for a while..." she whispered tiredly. She lifted her head up to look at him. 

Squall frowned. "Go away? Where?" Suddenly his heart stopped in his chest. *Oh Hyne...she wants to break it off...* 

"Come with me to Deling City..." Rinoa said softly as she tugged on his white shirt. "Just for a week...please?" 

Squall let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Ahh...well..." he looked away. "I have to clear it with Cid-" 

"I'll ask Cid," Rinoa said. "He'll say yes. So you'll go?" 

"As long as he lets me," Squall assured her. He paused slightly. "Why do you want to go?" 

"There's something there that I need to get." 

* * *

"AH!!" Selphie looked up as she watched a trash can fall over into the hall way. A pair of legs was hanging out. Her eyes went wide as she ran over. 

"Hey! Hey, are you all right!?" she gasped loudly as she stopped the trash can from rolling down the hall. 

A voice let out a tired grumble as a middle aged man in khaki pants crawled out. Selphie's eyes went wide as she realized it was Laguna who was covered with pieces of paper, gum, and a banana peel on his head. "Thanks for...ugh...stopping it..." Laguna said, still somewhat dazed. 

"Sir Laguna, what are you doing!?" Selphie gasped as she helped the man stand up. 

"I...I lost Rinoa's wedding binder." Laguna explained. Selphie's eyes went wide. 

"You're joking!" she gasped. Laguna looked away, ashamed and Selphie let out a gasp as she covered her mouth. "Well, what happened!?" 

"I left to go to the library and when I went back to the picnic table, it was gone!" Laguna explained. 

"Oh no...!" Selphie gasped. "Rinoa's going to freak out! Once I lost a copy of the 'Gunslinger' budget and, I swear, she was glowing with anger! LITERALLY!" 

Laguna cowered in fear as his face drained of all color. *If that's what she'd do with a COPY what'll happen if I told her that her entire binder was GONE!? Oh, Hyne! She'll HATE me!!!* 

"We have to find it!" Selphie announced. 

"Seifer and Quistis are also helping!" Laguna said. "I thought that someone might have found it and tossed it into a trash can, so I started to go through them all." he explained. 

"Okay!" Selphie said. "I'll get Irvy, Zell, and Shizuka to help. You keep looking through trash!" 

"Right!" Laguna agreed. 

"And sir!" Selphie said as she ran off. "You might want to take the banana peel off your head!" 

* * *

"Oh, Hyne...yes..." Squall let out a heavy sigh of pleasure, unable to contain himself as Rinoa's hands traveled up his length. 

She giggled as her fingers rubbed against tense muscles. "Do you like it?" she asked, her voice somewhat raspy. Squall almost shivered as he nodded his head. 

"I always do..." he murmured, pleased. She bent over and pressed her lips against his flesh, tasting the salty flavor against his skin. Squall closed his eyes. 

"Your back is always so tense after work..." Rinoa said. "You need this little trip just as much as I do." 

"But there is so much work..." Squall trailed off, not really paying attention to the conversation. Rinoa was sitting on her knees, next to him as he laid on his stomach, his head resting on a pillow. His shirt was removed and in a pile next to him as Rinoa rubbed his back. 

"Should we stay at a hotel?" she asked him as her hands pressed against him. "Or should we stay at my father's?" 

Squall winced. Most likely, he'd make Rinoa stay with him at the mansion while he would be sent off at some run down motel. Why? Because he was positive that General Caraway hated him and wanted him away from his precious little girl. "A hotel." he answered. 

"Okay," Rinoa said. "I'll call ahead to tell him we're coming though. He might want to have dinner with us." 

*You mean dinner with YOU,* Squall thought. "Your father hates me." 

"No, he doesn't!" Rinoa insisted. "YOU are his future son in law. He HAS to love you." 

"I'm not his son in law yet," Squall replied. "I don't think he'll ever even accept me." 

"Squall, don't be so negative," Rinoa assured him as her hands moved up to his shoulders. "My father, if he doesn't like you now, will like you later. Or at least tolerate you." 

"Rinoa, he doesn't even call me by my name," Squall said, his eyes closed. "He calls me 'you'." 

Rinoa let out a tired sigh. "I admit, he is a bit over protective. But he's not going to stop the wedding or anything." 

Squall's eyes opened. Suddenly he had the image of them at the altar. When the priest would ask the question "Is there anyone here who does not believe that Rinoa and Squall should be together, please speak now or forever hold your piece." her father would stand up proudly. 

_"I disapprove of my daughter marrying that man."_

Squall groaned. "What?" Rinoa asked. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..." Squall mumbled. 

She let out a heavy sigh. "Sure..." she told him. Her hands left his back and she took a seat next to him on the bed. She gently stroked his head. "You're not still mad that he threatened you, are you?" 

*Not mad, just worried...* he thought to himself. "He has the entire Galbadian army at his disposal. One word and I'm a dead man." 

"He's not going to kill you," Rinoa sighed. "Honestly, you worry too much-" Suddenly, Rinoa's cell phone went off. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She glanced at the screen before opening the flip phone. "Hi, Fujin!" 

"Samples arrived." Squall could hear the other woman say. 

"Great! Are you here already?" 

"In loft." 

"Cool! I'll be right there! Thanks, Fujin!" Rinoa hung up the phone and leaned over to kiss Squall on the cheek. "I have to go. Fujin got the samples for the reception." 

Squall nodded. "I'll see you later." She slipped out of his room and Squall rolled over on his back. He looked up at the ceiling and a thought suddenly occurred to him. If he and Rinoa were to go to Deling City...he wouldn't have to deal with HIS father. 

* * *

Rinoa happily walked down the hall towards the library. She spotted Laguna walking around a corner quickly. "Dad!" she yelled as she raised her hand to wave. 

Laguna looked up, his eyes wide as he let out a yelp and waved weakly. Before Rinoa could say any more, he ran down the hall and turned the corner. Rinoa raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She continued to walk down the hall, passing one of the corridors. Laguna peeked out from his hiding place - crouched behind a trash can. He watched as she passed him and let out a breath of relief. 

"Laguna!" a voice shouted. 

"AH!" Laguna jumped and whirled around, suddenly wishing he had his machine gun. He even had his arms up in that position. 

That was when he saw Quistis and Seifer running over to him. "We found a clue!" Quistis exclaimed. As they reached him, Laguna put his arms down. "There were some dog foot prints around the area. They seem fresh and we think that Angelo might have been there." 

"So you think that Angelo might have taken the binder?" Laguna asked, slightly confused. 

"Maybe." Quistis shrugged. 

"Then we have to find that dog!" 

* * *

Squall heard scratching at his door and grumbled. It was just one distraction after another, although Rinoa's was quite welcomed. He put his book down and rolled off his bed. He headed to the door and it slid open. 

A dog was sitting there, a heavy binder laying at her feet. She seemed to have dragged it there. Squall knelt down and took the binder as the dog entered her 'daddy's' room. "Angelo?" Squall mumbled. He lifted up the binder and opened the pages. "This is Rin's wedding binder..." 

* * *

"What do you MEAN you LOST Angelo!?" Seifer growled as he glared at Raijin. 

"I don't know, ya know!" Raijin gasped. "Rinoa asked me to walk her around for a while so she could write, ya know. And the next thing I knew, Angelo was off her leash and running away, ya know!" 

"Oh Hyne..." Quistis sighed. "This Garden his HUGE! There's no telling WHERE she could be!" 

To their side, they heard thumping. Quistis' eyes went wide as Selphie let out a yelp. "Sir Laguna!" she gasped. 

The middle aged man was facing a wall and letting his head bang into it in soft, even intervals. Irvine raised an eyebrow. *Oh man...no wonder Squall keeps saying it has to be a mistake...* 

"Sir," Quistis began. "There's still hope!" 

"We'll NEVER find Angelo..." Laguna mumbled weakly. "She's gone...without her, there's no binder. Without the binder, Rinoa will hate me. When Rinoa hates me, Squall will hate me even more." 

"No one is going to hate anyone!" Selphie assured him. "We'll just go up to Nida and look over the security videos!" 

"Good idea!" Quistis said. "I'm sure we can find out where she was through the security videos!" 

She quickly turned to Irvine and Seifer, who were standing there dumbly. She glared at them. "RIGHT!" they chorused quickly. 

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find Angelo in no time!" Irvine said with a broad smile. "No worries, right!" 

Laguna nodded. He looked at his watch. Dinner was fast approaching and afterwards, he would have to return the binder to Rinoa. He swallowed nervously. *No worries...right...* 

* * *

Squall walked down the hall way, the blue binder under one arm as he headed to the library. As he was about to cross another hall, a group ran past him, barely mumbling an apology as they dashed to the elevator. Squall shot them an annoyed glare. 

"Stop running!" he snapped. 

"Can't talk, Squall!" Selphie said as she tore down the hall to his right. They didn't even give him a second look as they were too busy running. They completely missed the binder at his side. "Busy!" 

He frowned and shook his head. "Whatever..." 

Turning, he continued his way to the library and stepped through the doors. Shizuka wasn't working and he assumed that she was out with Zell somewhere. Regardless, he walked up the stairs to the loft on the second floor where Rinoa was seated with Fujin, going over several bags of samples. 

"Squall! Good, you came just in time!" Rinoa said as she lifted up two light blue napkins. They looked example the same to him. "Which one?" 

He froze in his spot. *They look the same...* "Uh...the right one." 

"That's what I thought!" Rinoa said. She turned back to Fujin. "Okay, Caribbean blue for the napkins." 

*There's a Caribbean BLUE?* Squall asked himself. He shook his head and lifted the blue binder from under his arm. "Oh, Angelo brought this to my room. I think it's yours." 

"Hm?" Rinoa looked back at him and her eyes landed on the binder. "Oh! It's my wedding binder! Thanks, Squall!" 

He shrugged. "I think she dragged it up the stairs or something," he said. "There are bite marks on the covers." Rinoa lifted the binder and looked over the top of the binder. Sure enough, there were bite marks from her dog's mouth. 

"She must've gotten it from dad," Rinoa said brightly, shrugging off the damage. At least the notes inside were safe. She put it on her lap. "Great, I can add the notes!" She turned to Fujin. "Can you hand me my copy?" 

Fujin nodded and lifted up a white binder that was just as thick. Squall squinted his eyes slightly. "You have a copy?" 

"Fujin and I both have one," Rinoa said. "As well as dad. I need it for notes. Fujin needs it for the samples." 

"Affirmative," Fujin agreed. She lifted up two colors of identical looking crepe paper. "Squall. Pick." 

He looked at the women as if they were insane. They were both blue! *Better just go with it...* he decided. "The one on the left." 

"Hmm...really? Why?" Rinoa asked questioningly. 

*Oh, Hyne...* Squall took a deep breath. "The color is...lighter and...um..." He paused for a moment. "Looks like the sky...?" 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and Fujin and her exchanged glances. "I see..." Rinoa mumbled. She smiled slightly and turned to her fiancee. "Okay, Squall. Thanks! I'll see you at dinner!" 

He let out a quick breath of relief as he quickly turned and rushed down stairs before they could ask him to pick out a table cloth colors. Fujin put the crepe paper on the table and shook her head. "You're right." 

"What did I tell you?" Rinoa said as she opened the blue binder and put in two sheets of paper. "He'd be of no help. He didn't even realize that they're the same color." 

* * *

"There! She went to Squall's room!" Selphie said as she pointed to the black and white footage on the one of the many screens in the cramped security room. 

"Squall might have it!" Laguna said. "Let's go!" 

"We can't go with you," Quistis said, referring to her and Selphie. "We said we'd meet Rinoa and Fujin at the loft soon to discuss the bridesmaids dresses." 

Laguna's face fell. "But...Irvine! Seifer!" he said, turning to them. 

Irvine raised his hands to ward Laguna off. "Sorry, I have a meeting for the stage crew in a few minutes." 

"And I..." Seifer trailed off. He didn't really HAVE a reason. "I've set a schedule to practice my lines today. Sorry." 

Laguna sighed and looked down. "It's all right! I can do this!" He asserted. He quickly walked past them and out the door. 

"Lines? What lines?" Quistis snapped as she turned to Seifer. "You never schedule practicing your lines unless it's with me!" 

"I just didn't want to go, all right!" Seifer snapped. "The last thing I need is to be stuck in a room with Captain Puberty and Captain Puberty's father!" 

Outside in the halls, Laguna impatiently tapped his foot as the elevator rose to his level. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed in. He pressed the button for the floor where Squall's dorm was in and then the 'door close' button. 

He looked at his watch and smiled. He had plenty of time! The doors slid open and he swiftly walked to Squall's dorm room. When he reached it he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Laguna frowned and knocked again. Still no answer. *No...this is NOT happening...* 

* * *

Squall ignored the knocking on his door as he put shampoo in his hair. His eyes were closed as the roar of the shower sounded around him. He scrubbed the hardly scented shampoo into his hair before rinsing it off and stepping out of the shower. 

Tonight, dinner was with Rinoa. Alone. He smiled to himself as he dried himself off with a thick black terry cloth towel. He tied it around his waist and took out his razor to shave off any stubble that might have formed since that morning. Rinoa said she didn't like him scruffy, although he secretly suspected she thought it was somewhat sexy. 

After some after shave and tugging on some boxers, he wandered his room. Then he heard it. It was a patterned thumping...against his door. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Angelo, who was asleep in the spare doggy bed in the corner of the room. Since Angelo wasn't growling or anything, he assumed it wasn't something dangerous. 

He grabbed his pants and a shirt and quickly put them on before going to his door and opening it. "AH!" Squall quickly stepped aside as a man stumbled in. 

Laguna quickly regained his balance and looked over at his son. "Oh, thank Hyne!" he gasped as he nearly hugged Squall, who backed up immediately. "Squall, have you see Rinoa's-" 

"What are you doing?" Squall snapped. "Why were you knocking at my DOOR?" he growled. He frowned even more. "And earlier at the library-" Before he could continue, Laguna cut him off. 

"I think that Angelo might have dragged in something and I think that it might be Rinoa's wedding binder and I really need it so I can give it back to her! Do you know where it is!?" Squall's eyes were wide, slightly amazed, but also slightly worried at his father was able to say so many words in one breath. 

"Wait...what?" Squall asked. "Rinoa's wedding binder? You mean that blue thick thing with the papers?" 

"YES!" Laguna shouted, nearly jumping at him. Squall backed up into the corner and nodded. 

"Yes, I just returned it to her a while ago," Squall explained. "Why?" 

Laguna felt all the relief rush back to him. With it in Rinoa's hands, he was safe. He let out a heavy breath and nodded with a smile. "No reason..." he said cheerfully. "Well...better get going!" He said weakly. He inched towards the door. "Bye, son!" 

A second later, Laguna had vanished and Squall was left standing at his door way alone. Down the hall, Laguna was rushing towards the elevators once more. 

* * *

"Okay, it's time for dinner, isn't it?" Rinoa said as she closed her binder. She looked at her watch and the other girls nodded. 

"Are you having dinner with Squall?" Selphie asked with a grin as Rinoa blushed slightly. 

"I guess I won't be joining you guys for dinner!" Rinoa giggled. She stood up and the others joined her. "What about you guys?" 

"Same old dinner in the cafeteria," Quistis sighed tiredly. "Then practice for the play." 

"I can't wait to see how far you've progressed in a few days!" Rinoa beamed. Quistis nodded. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the library doors flew open. "Dad!" 

Laguna's eyes immediately locked on to the brunette and to the blue binder under her arm. "The binder!" 

"Hm?" Rinoa asked. She smiled. "Oh, Squall gave it to me. I put the notes in," she said as she walked over to him and handed it over. "Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you when we started. If you loose it or something, I have a copy." 

Laguna's mouth dropped. "You have a...copy...?" 

"Yes, the original," Rinoa laughed as the girls walked past them. "Well, I'm going to have dinner with Squall!" She smiled. She paused and frowned slightly. "Are you all right, dad? You look... not well..." 

Laguna merely nodded his head as he stared blankly at the binder in front of him. "I'm fine..." 

"Great!" Rinoa said. "I knew you wouldn't let us down!" 

She left and Laguna fell down one of the chairs by the desks. He looked down at the binder and narrowed his eyes. "You hate me, don't you?" 


	4. Adventures In Carawayland

****

My Son's Wedding  
_Chapter Four: Adventures in Carawayland_  
By PasifiKStaR

****

Author's Note: Thanks for waiting everyone! This is mainly a SquallxRinoa chapter, so the other characters won't be around as much. Mostly light hearted stuff featuring an over-protective father and his future son-in-law. Have fun.

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy.

* * *

"...so Squall and I are going to Deling City." Rinoa beamed a smile at her friends as a set of never ending eyes looked at her. Quistis and Selphie nodded from their seats in the library loft couch.

"I don't know, Rinoa..." Quistis mumbled thoughtfully. "Isn't traveling a bit stressful? You'll need a hotel and then rent a car...and all that driving around the city..."

"Well, we'll be staying at my dad's and there are maids and butlers and a chauffeur," Rinoa explained. "So it's not like I'll be straining myself."

"Hmmm..." Selphie mumbled. She nodded. "All right, Rin! Just take care of yourself. We'll hold the fort down here."

"Great," Rinoa smiled. "It's only for a few days."

"A few days?" a voice drifted from the stairs and Selphie and Quistis turned around from their seats on the couch Rinoa looked past them and smiled warmly.

"Dad, have a seat," Rinoa said cheerfully as the youthful President made his way over. "I was just telling them for my plans next week."

"Next week?" Laguna asked, slightly confused. He bit his bottom lip as he began to worry. Did I miss something? Did I not read the schedule correctly? As his heart began to beat faster, Rinoa lifted up her copy of her wedding binder.

"Squall and I are making an unexpected trip to Deling City," Rinoa told him. "We'll be staying at my dad's."

"Oh..." Laguna frowned disappointedly. "Um...may I ask why?"

Rinoa paused slightly and mentally debated how she should tell her future father-in-law. She took a deep breath and held the wedding binder up to her chest. "I was going to go look for something at the mansion..." Rinoa trailed off. Laguna tilted his head to the side, still not getting it.

"Oh? Is it for the wedding?" he asked. Rinoa smiled a bit and nodded.

"My dad kept everything my mom ever had...even after she died," Rinoa told him, watching his face carefully incase he grew uncomfortable. A flash of pain went through his eyes, but he quickly recovered and looked interested. "I'm going to find my mother's wedding album."

Immediately she regretted telling him, although she knew he would have to figure it out sometime. Laguna's eyes dropped and he stared at the coffee table in front of them. Rinoa glanced over at Selphie and Quistis, both didn't know what to do.

"I'd...I'd love to see it," Laguna said, choosing his words carefully. He smiled weakly and looked up. "I'd love to see how she looked like on her wedding day." His eyes were sad and moist, but shimmered in the light from the library windows by the loft. All three young women looked over at him in near admiration.

Sir Laguna is so sincere... Selphie thought to herself as she nodded. It must hurt so much to remember that his first love married someone else... Selphie paused and frowned. I bet IRVINE has a lot of 'First Loves'...

Quistis looked thoughtful as she looked over at the middle-aged man. Laguna is such a sensitive man...why can't Seifer be sensitive? Would it KILL him to ask how MY day was...? She frowned slightly.

Rinoa nodded. "I'll show it to you when we get back. But we'll only be gone for less than a week," she reminded them. She looked back at Quistis and Selphie. "Everything with the play will continue as planned. I'll be by to watch rehearsals when I get back."

"Understood." Quistis said.

"And the rest of the wedding plans?" Laguna asked, standing up as Quistis and Selphie did in preparation to leave. "Some more samples are supposed to be coming in and-"

"Relax, dad," Rinoa chuckled. "The only samples that are coming in are the invitation samples, which I'm picking up in Deling City. You have a week of break, just go ahead and take it. You know, Kiros called last night."

Oh crap... Laguna thought. He smiled slightly, trying to hide his anxiety. "Oh...really?"

Rinoa nodded and frowned slightly. "He was trying to reach Squall, but Squall was in the shower when he called. Since I won't be here to plan the wedding, why don't you head over to Esthar next week to do some catch up work?"

"And the rest of us will be quite busy as well," Quistis added. "With the play and all."

"We need to concentrate on the upcoming play, so we'll all be busy. You might get bored." Selphie pointed out.

Laguna hesitated. He didn't really FEEL like returning to Esthar, where he would sit behind his desk reading stack after stack of paper. Then signing them. And sitting there as Kiros lectured. Kiros lectured a lot lately...

"Okay, dad! We'll see you later!" Laguna snapped out f his daze and turned around just as Rinoa waved and ran down the stairs, leaving Laguna alone.

"He...hey!"

* * *

Squall finished packing the last of his things into a standard issue SeeD duffel bag when there was a knock at his door. He quickly zipped up the bag and turned, walking to the door without another thought. With a simple press of a button it slide open and his mind began to curse him.

"Why didn't you TELL me you and Rin where leaving!?" Laguna nearly bawled as he stepped into the room before Squall could stop him.

Squall stepped aside and ran his hand through his thick brown hair as his father paced the room in front of him. "Laguna, it was a rush decision-" he paused in his speech. Why in the world was he explaining this to his father of all people?

"Do you know what this means!?" Laguna gasped. "It means that I have to go to Esthar! Kiros and Ellone won't let me come back if I go there NOW!"

Squall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Laguna, Kiros called this morning and said that he's sent a private ship for you. It'll be here soon-"

"No! I don't want to go!"

"What's going on in here?" Rinoa's voice called as the doors slid open. She walked in and frowned. "Dad? Squall..." she frowned and looked over at Squall. "What did you do to him?"

Squall's mouth nearly dropped. "For your information, he's the one who doesn't want to go back to Esthar."

"But dad, Kiros already sent a private ship-" she began, but Laguna shook his head. "It's only for a few days. You can get a lot of work done."

I don't think he wants to do work... Squall thought to himself as he wandered into his bathroom to make sure he had gotten everything.

"But if I go there now, Kiros and Ellone won't let me come back-"

"Then we'll pick you up on our way back," Rinoa assured him. Laguna's whimpering face looked up hopefully. "It's a little out of the way, but we'll pick you up."

"We will?" Squall said. He walked out of the bathroom, clutching a bottle of shaving cream. "Rinoa, that's over twice the distance!" he exclaimed. "We just don't have the funds-"

"Yes, we do," Rinoa frowned, despite Squall shaking his head furiously. Laguna's face lightened up and he sniffled slightly. "We'll pick you up in a week, dad. Just try and get some work done."

"Really?" Laguna asked. Rinoa nodded.

"Leave the wedding binder here. Just focus on work in Esthar, okay?" she asked. Laguna paused for a moment and nodded. "Great! Now you better get packing! The ship will be here any time soon!" She smiled cheerfully as Laguna gave her a hug and rushed out.

"Why did you say we're going to pick him up?" Squall gasped as his door slid closed behind his father. "You KNOW that's out of our way!"

"He can't stay at the Garden for a week! Everyone is too busy," Rinoa gasped. "Besides, it was the only way to get him to go back and I already feel bad for dragging him to Balamb to help with the wedding."

Grumbling, Squall shoved the shaving cream into his bag and frowned "Yeah...well...we'll see how you feel if your father ever 'helped' with the wedding."

"Are you mad?" Rinoa frowned slightly. Squall rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm peachy keen," he mumbled. He turned around and looked over at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Squall..." Rinoa threatened in a low voice. Squall winced, bracing himself for a scolding. Rinoa watched his face steel itself for a verbal shredding and smirked to herself. She'd already won. Instead, she turned around and headed out the door. "Pack up Angelo's things."

* * *

The train to Deling City was smooth and on time. Squall cursed it. Why? Why couldn't it have had a break down? Why couldn't it have had a delay or something!? He glared out the window at the passing landscape as in the distance he saw the outline of Deling City against the morning sun. Deling City...once home to Edea the Sorceress. Now home to an even worse monster - General Caraway.

"Mmm..." He felt Rinoa's face rub against his shoulder before she lifted her head from it. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," he replied softly. "Go back to sleep." Instead of listening to him, Rinoa yawned and stretched out slightly. She looked past him and out the window to his right. A smile graced her lips as she saw day break over the city where she was born and raised.

"You okay?" she asked as she stretched her arms around his waist and clung on to him. She looked up at him from where her head was situated against his chest.

"I feel just like a rabbit moments before I'm eaten." Squall grumbled out. Rinoa giggled slightly and pulled away from him. She looked across from them to the seat, where Angelo was sleeping.

"You worry too much," Rinoa assured him as she reached out and stroked the dog's fluffy fur. "Daddy knows you're coming."

"And so he's waiting with the Galbadian army to kill me?" Squall asked casually. Rinoa chuckled and shook her head.

"No," she insisted. "Just relax. He's not going to skin you alive, if that's what you're afraid of."

"No, I'm worried he's going to shoot me on sight," Squall told her. He crossed his arms over his chest. Just a few days, Squall...just a few days. You stay out of his way, he'll stay out of yours.

Much to his displeasure, the train arrived at the station much faster than he would've liked. Rinoa walked Angelo out of the train as Squall dragged their luggage behind them. Right outside the train station was a black limousine. As soon as they stepped out of the station, a chauffeur standing by the limo opened the back door and out stepped out a familiar imposing figure.

"Daddy!" Rinoa smiled cheerfully. She picked up her pace as she went to hug her father. "How are you?"

"Good now that my Rinny is back," Caraway told her warmly. He even bent down and petted Angelo. "Good girl, keeping that boy away from my daughter?"

Angelo seemed to think for a moment before giving a weak bark, which Caraway took as a positive answer. Rinoa turned around and waved for Squall to hurry up. He swallowed and quickly approached them. He saluted the older man. "General Caraway, sir! A pleasure seeing you again, sir!"

"Like wise..." Caraway mumbled, rather bored. He looked Squall up and down. Squall was wearing comfortable dark colored jeans and a navy shirt underneath a black leather jacket. "Put my daughter's things into the trunk."

With that, he pulled Rinoa aside and helped her into the limo, leaving Squall standing there with their luggage. Even Angelo jumped into the limo with them. Squall struggled to keep from scowling at the man as the sound of the trunk being popped reached his ears. Mentally cursing, he dragged their things there and put them into the trunk one by one.

The chauffeur didn't even help him. Instead, the sharply dressed driver returned to the driver's seat. When Squall slammed the trunk closed, he half expected the limo to go off without him, but it stayed put. Probably Rinoa's doing... he thought to himself as he opened the other door and got into the limo.

Rinoa was sitting across from her father and Angelo was on the back seat of the stretch. He was asking her about her trip and Rinoa was telling him the few details, although mostly she slept. "Thank you for putting them away, Squall." Rinoa told him sweetly as she turned to him.

Squall merely smiled and closed his door before he nodded. Caraway's icy eyes turned to Squall. "So... what hotel are we dropping him off at?"

Rinoa whirled around to look at her father as Squall looked confused. "What? Daddy, I told you, Squall is staying with US. At the mansion," she said, stressing certain words. "NOT at a hotel."

Squall watched the older man's hands clench disapprovingly at his sides. "Fine..." he mumbled in a low voice. He reached over and took the head set to the phone. "Get me the house," he ordered quickly. There was a pause. "Prepare a guest room in the SOUTH wing."

Rinoa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her light blue sweater. "Daddy, really-"

"Just to warn you," Caraway said in a menacing voice. "My room is between you and Rinoa's...I keep my door open."

"Daddy!" Rinoa gasped with a frown. "For crying out loud! He's my fiancée!"

Those words seemed to sting Caraway and Squall made a mental note of it. He straightened himself up and looked at Rinoa. "It's all right, Rin," he assured her warmly. "He's your father. It's his job. I'll be fine across the hall."

Rinoa groaned and ran her hand down her face. "Squall, the South wing is a newly added extension. You're not across the hall, you're across the house."

Squall looked over at Caraway, who held a smug look on his face. It's just a few days... Squall's mind began to chorus once more. Just a few days...more...

* * *

The door slammed in his face and Squall bit his lip to keep from yelling. "Daddy!" a voice screamed in from inside the mansion. The door flew open and an apologetic Rinoa ushered him in. "Squall, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine..." he mumbled as he stepped into the foyer.

"Daddy, what is the matter with you?" Rinoa snapped at her father Angelo ran into the house to re-explore her old home. "Squall isn't some stranger!"

Caraway merely mumbled something under his breath that Squall or Rinoa couldn't catch. "Can you show me to the my room?" Squall said as he held up the luggage.

"Carry my daughter's things to her room," Caraway snapped. "And be careful." Rinoa let out a frustrated groan as she trudged up the steps followed by her father and lastly Squall.

She lead them down the hall and through a large white door. Inside was a perfectly kept blue and white theme room with glow in the dark stars lining the high ceiling. As Squall put the things down, he noticed that the floors were spot less and that there wasn't a trace of dust anywhere. Not to mention that Angelo's bed in the corner was practically new.

"Thanks, Squall," Rinoa said as she took her things from him. "Do you want to put your stuff away first? We'll get some breakfast in a bit."

"Sure..." Squall trailed off. Rinoa looked over at her father with a warning look.

"Don't do anything to him." she insisted strongly. Caraway merely shrugged as he walked out the door.

"You," he said, pointing to Squall. "Follow me." Squall merely nodded and gave Rinoa a worried look. She smiled and was about to kiss him when he darted after her father, depriving her of a kiss for two reasons. The first so her father wouldn't kill him and the second to get back at her for the situation.

Rinoa was left to her bedroom to put away her things as Squall followed his future father-in-law down the seemingly never-ending hallway. As they turned a corner, Squall began to wonder if Caraway was really leading him to the guestroom or to some secret passage where he would be killed. Finally, the general pointed to a door at the far end of the hall.

Squall looked back down the corridor. He was a good distance away from Rinoa. The door creaked open, signaling that the room was hardly used. Squall hesitantly walked in before Caraway and found a simple room with one twin sized bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair, and a wardrobe instead of a closet. Squall's eyes stayed on the bed the General flicked the light switch behind him to make sure that the electricity worked in the barely used room.

"Uh...sir..." Squall mumbled. "Do I get a blanket?" He dropped his duffel bag on the floor, sending up a cloud of dust around him. He frowned and coughed slightly.

"A BLANKET?" Caraway asked incredulously. "You're a mercenary! What the hell do you need a BLANKET for?" His eyes fixated on the younger man.

Squall frowned as he turned around. "For one thing sir, this room is cold and I feel a draft..." he replied, looking around suspiciously. "Secondly, I doubt Rinoa would be happy to find out I died via freezing in my sleep." he added smugly.

The general's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure she'll deal." The dark wooden door slammed closed, leaving Squall standing in the middle of the room. He looked back at the bed and hesitantly sat down. He winced as a series of screeching and squeaking hit his ears.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the bed fell off its old wooden frame, sending the box spring and mattress on the floor. An even larger cloud of dust flew around Squall as he sat there in surprise, choking out dust. Great...there is just one thing that can make this room better... he told himself sarcastically. Then, the single light bulb that was hanging over his head brunt out, sending him into a the windowless room's darkness. "Oh yeah...paradise."

* * *

"How's your room?" Rinoa asked cheerfully as they sat around the table in the dining hall. Across the massive table was her father and half way between them was Squall.

"It's..livable..." Squall muttered half heartedly. He could just sense Caraway smirking. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and looked over at her father.

"You put him in the storage room, didn't you!?" Rinoa said quickly. Squall looked over at Caraway, who shrugged. "Daddy! Ugh...Squall, we'll get you another room later. Seriously, daddy, stop it!"

"Rinoa, it's fine," Squall assured her. "It's okay."

"Squall, that room has a draft. It's full of old, rotten furniture, and I don't even know if the asbestos has been torn out." Rinoa replied. Squall frowned and Caraway smirked some more.

"Asbestos?"

"And don't even talk about the hornet's nest in the rafters above it..." Rinoa added.

"Hornet's nest...?" Squall mumbled quietly. That settles it...the man is trying to kill me." Squall suddenly felt like getting a hotel room wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Squall woke up and looked around the room. He let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the white washed walls and the posts of the king sized bed he laid on. After much arguing the night before, Rinoa's father allowed him to get a room closer to Rinoa's. It was still it the south wing, but was a full fledged guest room. It had a walk in closet, a bathroom with a marble tub, and a beautiful wooden canopy bed draped with sheer dark blue sheets.

The only thing missing was the young woman at his side. He frowned and sat up, yawning as he stretched his arms in the air. He tossed his sheets aside and put his feet into the thick white rug that covered the room before heading towards the bathroom.

As he turned on the shower, there was a knock on his door. Frowning, he headed over. Just before he reached it, Rinoa burst in, slamming the door against his face. "Squall! I found it! I found it!" she screamed excitedly as she jumped up and down waving a key in the air. She paused after her brown eyes scanned the empty bedroom and found Squall nowhere. "Squall?"

"Behind the door..." a muffled voice sounded. Rinoa stepped aside and pulled the door forward.

Squall's eyes were half closed as he rubbed his nose. "Oh! Baby, I'm sorry!" Rinoa gasped as she let go of the door and walked over to him. She lifted up her hand and gently caressed his nose. "Does it hurt?"

You hit me with a solid oak door! OF COURSE it HURTS! his mind screamed. "No..." he mumbled. "I'm fine." Rinoa nodded and reached up, putting her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose softly.

"I'm sorry, baby..." she cooed as she planted kisses along his face. Her lips gently tugged on his lower one before trailing down his unshaven chin and down his neck. "Did you get some sleep?" she asked in between breaths.

Squall stood there, frozen. Part of him wanted desperately for her to continue, but another part of him feared her father walking in on them. His hands were held stiffly at his side as he decided to play the middle ground and allow her to go as far as she wanted, but not reinforce it. "Uh...yeah..." he whimpered weakly as he struggled to keep his hands from rising up and holding her.

Rinoa's warm lips caressed the sensitive skin against his neck as Squall closed his eyes. "I missed you..." she said softly.

"I...I missed you, too..." Squall replied weakly. Must...get...to...shower...Need...cold...shower... He winced as he gently pushed Rinoa away. "Rin...Rinoa, wait...Stop!" he gasped out. I never thought I'd actually say those words in THIS situation... he thought to himself. He shook his head and looked over at Rinoa. "Your father might come in at any moment."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "He already left for work an hour ago-mph!"

Oh...yeah...way to constrain yourself, Leonhart... Squall practically lunged at her as he immediately reciprocate the kiss she had planted him earlier. Rinoa closed her eyes and gently tried to push him away as she felt her balance failing her. Her eyes flew open as she fell back, only to have Squall hold her up against him.

Sure, this would've have been the first time that they hadn't slept with each other since they were engaged. As a matter of fact, Rinoa had spent most of the time in her room concentrating on her work lately. But this was the first time that they had been forced to stay away from each other. That alone made it feel like they were away from each other for years.

Squall picked her up and carried her to his bed. Just as he dumped her unceremoniously on to the silken sheets, someone's voice cut through. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Rinoa's eyes went wide as she and Squall looked to the door. Squall felt his heart stop completely as he lost all color in his face.

"Daddy!"

"Sir!" Squall gasped horrified. The General was shaking with rage as furious eyes eyed Squall dangerous. "Sir! I...we...I can...explain! Let me explain!" Squall gasped.

"Daddy!" Rinoa shouted in panic. She looked around nervously as she sat up on the bed and seemed to scoot further away from Squall. "I hurt my ankle and Squall was just helping me get on the-"

"Don't lie to me!" Caraway growled. "I thought I told YOU to stay away from my RINNY!"

"Daddy, I'm going to be his wife-"

"He's not your husband yet!" Caraway growled. "Damn YOU!" Caraway growled as he stepped into the room and headed towards Squall. "How DARE you? Under MY roof! You have some nerve...!"

Squall swallowed fearfully. "Sir, with all do respect, I love your daughter! I would never do anything to hurt her-"

"You're damn right you won't!" Caraway hissed. He was now face to face with Squall and seemed to be towering over him. "I-"

"Daddy!" Rinoa shouted. Caraway turned around and looked at his daughter who was standing there, looking extremely angry. "Stop it! Squall didn't do anything! You know he'd never hurt me! That's why you're even allowing him to stay here, remember! You said so yourself!"

Squall's steel blue eyes took on a look of confusion as he looked from Rinoa to her father. The General seemed frozen in his spot. He let out a low growl and turned to look at Squall once more. Squall took a cautious step back. "If my daughter so much as lets out a sigh complaining about you..." he trailed off threateningly. He turned to his daughter. "Rinoa, don't tempt him either!"

"Daddy!" Rinoa nearly screeched. "WHAT are you doing back here anyway!"

"I wanted to personally invite him to have lunch with me later this week before I forget!" Caraway snapped back. His eyes narrowed. "I need to talk to him ALONE."

What? Squall thought to himself, slightly alarmed. Alone? With you? As in...without witnesses? He swallowed and watched as Rinoa sent her father an annoyed look.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. The General headed out the door.

"That's between me and him." The door closed. There was a brief pause. A second later it opened widely so that the couple was revealed within and Caraway gave them one last look of warning before leaving. As his footsteps disappeared down the hall, Rinoa looked at Squall.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." she told him curiously. Squall merely nodded.

"I thought I was about to be one." he replied. He let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. Rinoa giggled slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about that," Rinoa said. "Don't worry, he won't kill you."

Speak for yourself... Squall mentally replied.

Rinoa stepped away and headed out the door. "I found the key to my mom's old chest. It's in the attic somewhere so we'll look for after breakfast, okay? I'll see you downstairs." She blew him one last kiss before taking the door and closing it.

Squall shook himself out of his stupor and blindly stumbled back to the bathroom. He had been awake for ten minutes and already he was ready to climb back into bed.

* * *

"Squall, just let me get a chair or a step ladder or something!" Rinoa exclaimed with a heavy sigh as she watched Squall attempt to jump and grab the latch at the held the stairs to the attic closed.

"I can get it!" he insisted proudly. Rinoa had joked that he couldn't unlatch it by jumping and Squall wanted to show her that he could. That had been ten minutes earlier. Now he was just jumping up in vain.

"Squall..." Rinoa sighed tiredly as she rubbed her hand against her forehead.

"Uh...young Mistress?" a quiet voice said from the stairway. Rinoa looked over as Squall attempted to jump up and grab the metal latch once more. "I heard jumping so I thought you might want to use this." The black and white dressed maid climbed up top the stop of the stairs.

She lifted up a small white metal step ladder with rubber lined steps. Rinoa beamed a thankful smile as she walked over and took it from the older woman hands. "Thank you," she sighed tiredly. "I was beginning to think that he'd create a hole in the floor." The older woman nodded and returned to her work.

Wordlessly, Rinoa walked over to Squall and took over his spot under the latch. She unfolded the step ladder and climbed up the two steps. She reached up and unlatched the metal pieces. She grabbed the handle and smirked at Squall. He merely rolled his eyes. "I would've gotten it eventually."

"Of course, Squall..." Rinoa cooed. She tugged on the latch and brought down the coiling stairs opposite here. "Okay..." she said as she climbed off the steps. "Let's go!" She waved the small key connected to a chain around her wrist in the air as she ascended the steps.

Squall followed behind her, making sure that she didn't fall. He looked up and smirked. "Those pants look good on you." he commented.

"Oh really?" Rinoa replied absent mindedly. "Thanks, I saw them at the mall with Quis...Hey!" she gasped as she reached the top of the stairs. She whirled around and glared at Squall. She tugged her shirt down in a pointless attempt to cover her butt. She quickly turned around and shot Squall a glare as he climbed up the rest of the way behind her.

Squall merely shrugged and looked around for a lamp switch. He saw a light cord dangling and pulled it. A series of hanging lamps turned around, illuminating the entire attic. "Wow..." he mumbled as he looked across the expanse of the attic floor. It was littered with old boxes, chests, and piles and piles of random things. "I see we'll have our hands full."

"It's marked," Rinoa sighed with a roll of her hands. "Daddy's an organization freak..." she mumbled as she pasted him. She glanced over his shoulder. "Remind you of someone?"

"Obviously not you, Rin."

"Shut up," she grumbled. She looked around the attic. "Okay...Daddy's stuff is over there...that area has my old toys and clothes...weapons are over there..." Rinoa began naming off various sections in an attempt to find where her mother's old chest was.

Squall wandered around, casually looking over old cardboard boxes. As Rinoa had said, they were all marked. Including the dates of when they were put away. He saw an old box covered with dust without any markings. He looked over at Rinoa, who was standing across the attic, trying to decide if she should start in left or right.

Quietly, Squall stepped over a pile of old military books and opened the boxes. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted up a magazine. Almost immediately the centerfold rolled out and he let out a whistle. Rinoa looked over her shoulder and saw Squall sitting on box of books looking at a magazine. Curiously, she sneaked up behind him. Wow...I guess Rinoa's dad had one hell of a collection...

Rinoa looked over his shoulders and her eyes went wide. "Squall!" she growled. "What are you looking at!?"

The magazine flew into the air as Squall jumped up in surprise. His face flooded with color as Rinoa's stern brown eyes locked on to his. "I...uh!" he looked around nervously. "Well, your mother's chest isn't here! Let's move on!"

He attempted to step around her put she placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Were you looking at my father's old weapon magazines!?" she asked incredulously. Squall swallowed nervously. "I can't believe you! We're supposed to be looking for my mother's wedding album! Not gawking at machine guns!" She threw her arms in the air. "Hyne! What is it with men and long pointy objects!?"

"Sorry..." he sighed. "I was just looking..."

"Yeah yeah..." Rinoa grumbled. "Take the left side, I'll take the right." she sighed as she lead him back to where she was standing. Squall followed and dutifully began to look for the correct chest. He managed to push back one box of music scores when he saw an old dark brown chest marked with 'Wedding'.

"Rin!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I think I found it!" Rinoa shot up from where she was crouched and jumped over some boxes. She stumbled over to where he was sitting and looked over him.

"Yes! Move the stuff off of it!" she said as she knelt down in front of it and fumbled with the key. Squall lifted the card board boxes that were on top of it off. He put them side as Rinoa turned the key. It made a click sound and she quickly unlatched it and lifted the lid.

Squall helped her life it up and watched intently as Rinoa's eyes lit up at the sight. He couldn't help but smile as her sparkling eyes looked down at the bodice of her mother's wedding dress. It had been neatly packed away in a protective plastic bag. He watched as she reached it and hesitantly lifted the dress up. Hyne, she's beautiful...

"Squall..." she whispered softly. "It's my mother's dress..." she whispered, a smile on her face. She swallowed as tears rimmed her eyes. She looked up at him. "Squall..." she whispered once more. He nodded to acknowledge her. "Can you do me a favorite?"

Squall nodded once again. "Of course, Rin..." Anything! You name it!

She looked down at the two and a half by three by three foot tall chest filled with her mother's possessions. "Carry the chest downstairs." Squall's eyes went wide as she stood up and, clutching her mother's dress, scurried to the stairs and disappeared from the attic.

His eyes went back to the chest. 'Of course, Rin'... his mind mocked as he glared at it. He looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes. "You're really pushing it..."

* * *

Several hours, three butlers, and a bruised and aching Squall later, the Garden Captain fell across the couch in the second floor loft. "Rinoa!" he shouted tiredly. "It's FINALLY down!" He winced as his muscles ached from attempting to carry that damned chest from hell down from the attic. It had slipped and nearly flattened him six times too many.

"Thanks!" Rinoa called. They had taken a break for lunch a few hours before and then Rinoa had disappeared, once again leaving Squall to face the chest alone.

Squall heard her footsteps walking down the hall and turned his head tiredly. His blue eyes locked on the figure in white and went wide. Just seeing her sent his heart thumping as she appeared down the hall, walking into the loft.

Her hair was down around her face as she wore an old veil around her face. Wrapped around her body was a gorgeous white satin gown. Strapless and sleeveless, it clung to her upper body with a bodice lined with lace. The upper piece that made her bodice went down over the thick white satin skirt and split down the middle from where her belly button would've been. Underneath the first layer was another layer of satin. It had a two foot long train behind her lined with lace.

Squall's mouth dropped as he sat up, his sweaty damp hair falling over his eyes as she appeared in front of him dressed as an angel. I've died...yes...that's it. The chest fell on me and I died. I'm seeing an angel...

"What do you think?" Rinoa giggled, blushing as she walked in a little circle and showed off her mother's wedding dress. "Mommy was a little taller than me, but it fits well."

"Yeah..." Squall mumbled dumbly. Behind her, the maids who had helped her into the dress giggled as they watched Squall nervously stand up. His palms began to sweat as he slowly walked over to her. "Rinoa..." he whispered softly. "I...you're beautiful."

Rinoa's entire body burned as she blushed and stepped forward. "Thank you, Squall..." she replied sheepishly.

Squall smiled slightly, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. He took a step forward and reached out with his hand. His crooked finger went under her chin and lifted her face upwards to meet his. Blushing furiously, Rinoa's chocolate eyes met his cool blue ones. "Let me practice..." his warm breath spread across her cheeks as Rinoa felt her eyes closing. Her heart raced against his chest. "I do..."

* * *

"Good evening, sir!" one of the maids said as General Caraway walked into the door.

"Good evening," he nodded. "Where is Rinoa?"

"Upstairs, sir." the maid replied, giggling slightly. The General thought nothing of it as he climbed the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, he arrived at the loft and his eyes went wide.

Standing in dusty dark pants and a plain white T-shirt was Squall Leonhart kissing his DAUGHTER who was dressed in his late WIFE'S wedding dress. His mouth dropped. "Rinoa..."

His quiet voice cut through her thoughts and she pulled away from Squall. Rinoa turned her head and her eyes went wide. "DADDY!"

Carrying a look of horror, Caraway stared at them. Squall immediately jumped several feet from Rinoa. "Sir!" he gasped.

"My little girl..." Caraway whispered quietly. The General slowly walked over to Rinoa and put his hands firmly on her shoulders as he studied her. "Just as beautiful as her mother..." he said softly, almost sadly. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the man who would take her away from him. "You. In my office NOW."

Squall felt his insides churn as he stood there stoic and nodded. The General marched downstairs and Rinoa looked over at Squall. He gave her one last look before following her father.

For Squall, the walk to General Caraway's office seemed like he was walking to his death. He swallowed hard and eyed the doors ahead of him. Nervously, he opened the doors and stepped inside. "Sir...?" he asked in a shaking voice.

Inside the office, Caraway was pouring himself from brandy. He didn't look over at Squall as he began. "You know...I never wanted to believe that my daughter would marry you," he mumbled. "I thought that she'd have her fling and then leave you. I should've known..."

Squall looked around the room nervously. "I see..." he breathed out nervously.

Caraway avoided Squall's gaze as he walked over to the window and looked outside. "She's my only child. My only family," Caraway said wistfully. "She's all I have left that keeps me connected to Julia. I knew that one day she'd bring a man home and get married and leave...I just never expected it to be so soon."

"She's a grown woman, sir," Squall mentioned in a low voice. "She has a career and everything."

"I never wanted to see the day that she's in a wedding dress...every father's nightmare, if you ask me," he told him wistfully. He frowned. "It hit me just how much she loved you when I saw her in her mother's dress. Julia looked just like that when we were married...so in love. And then," he continued to blabber on. "She probably doesn't even remember, but when she was three Julia got her a dress up kit. Complete with a wedding outfit. She used to say 'daddy will marry me!' And I would play along..."

Okay... Squall thought to himself.

"And whenever it came down to the 'I do' part, she'd start laughing and proclaim she'd never marry... and now I see her..." his voice trailed off filled with sadness.

Squall didn't know exactly what to feel. She's not dying...she's only marrying me, he wanted to say. Whatever, it's probably the same thing to you...

"You're an excellent soldier," Caraway said. That comment made Squall confused. "I respect that. You're diligent, reserved, and self disciplined. You're a hard worker and you obviously have my daughter's heart. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad it was you of all people that Rinoa wants to marry...Hyne forbid it was that Almasy boy..."

Squall smirked slightly. "I love Rinoa, sir. I'd never hurt her."

"I give you my blessings," Caraway breathed reluctantly. He turned around and took a gulp of brandy before looking at Squall. "Take care of my little girl. Treat her like the princess that she is. And I've told you before; if you so much as hurt a single hair on her, so help me, I will rip you apart with my bare hands."

Squall nodded, hearing the threat loud and clear. "Understood, sir."

"We have an understanding then," Caraway put down his glass and walked around his desk. Squall took a deep breath as Caraway extended his hand. "Take care of Rinoa, Squall."

Hesitantly, Squall extended his hand and grasped Caraway's firmly. "I will, sir..."

Caraway took a deep breath and stepped back, retracting his hand. "Good," he mumbled. "And for the record, never call me father. You will refer to me as 'sir'."

Oh, big surprise... Squall nodded. "Yes, sir."

Caraway paused and let out a cough. He reverted to military mode. "You're dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" Squall said, playing along. Inside, he was beaming, although outwardly, his expression didn't change.

He turned around and headed towards the door. As he slipped out, he saw Rinoa leaning against the wall in the hallway, smiling from ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, knowing she had been eavesdropping.

"Go take a shower and meet us for dinner," she told him as she walked up to him and kissed him. "I'm just going to talk to my father a bit."

Squall nodded and kissed her back before walking back up the hall. Rinoa watched him leave, admiring the way he moved, before slipping into her father's office. She was now wearing jeans and a blue tank top. "He's a responsible young man," Caraway said as he sat on his chair looking over his desk. "Hyne knows you could've done worse."

Rinoa chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, daddy."

* * *

Next Time: Rinoa and Squall return earlier than expected, forgetting to pick up a certain someone. 


	5. My Best Friend's Play

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Five: My Best Friend's Play_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: This is a boring filler chapter. Sorry for lack of everything - I'm just very tired right now.

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

"Lights!" Selphie shouted. Zell flicked a switch from the control area and a the stage flooded with light. "ACTION!!"

"Somehow I can't help but think that she's getting a little too into this director roll..." Quistis mumbled as she stood in the wings next to Seifer.

The taller blond nodded. "What gave you that idea?" he asked casually as they walked out on stage. Selphie was sitting in the director's chair, wearing a barrette and holding a megaphone in her hands. Situated on her lap was the script.

"IRVY! MY LATTE!!" Selphie shouted into the megaphone just as Irvine arrived holding a cardboard tray with steaming liquid in foam cups.

"AH! Selphie!" Irvine winced as he nearly dropped the cups. He stumbled to her side and Selphie put the megaphone down.

"Oh...hehe," Selphie smiled weakly. "Never mind. Thanks!" She reached over and took a cup from Irvine and lifted it to her lips. "Ah...good stuff." She placed it back on the tray as she lifted the megaphone up with her other arm. "Action!"

Quistis took a deep breath and began to walk towards the center of the stage. "Hey! Hey, wait a second!" Seifer's voice called behind her. Quistis stopped in her tracks, her hands fists at her sides as she waited for Seifer to catch up. He stopped a few paces behind her. Seifer frowned as he stared at her back. "What's your problem? I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Doing anything WRONG?" Quistis nearly growled. She whirled around and sent him a killer glare. "You practically humiliated me in front of the other board members!"

"What are you talking about!?" Seifer asked, sounding annoyed. "All I did was act like I was your boyfriend-"

"Yeah, exactly!" Quistis snorted out. "You were supposed to just remain quiet and stand by my side tonight! Not parade around and...and smooze like you're God's gift!"

"Hey, I was paid to-"

"Yeah, I know!" Quistis grumbled. She turned around and shook her head. "I never should've let her talk me into an escort for tonight...now the entire board thinks that I'm seeing YOU!"

Seifer looked insulted as he walked forward. He grabbed Quistis' arm and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Well, you're no prize yourself!" Seifer snorted. "You have one hell of an attitude problem, you know that? Do you want to know why everyone there seemed really interested in you tonight? It's because I was there to loosen them up! Other wise they would've stayed away from you because you're nothing but a ice queen!"

"What the are you talking about-" Quistis began, but Seifer dropped her arm and stepped back, still looking annoyed at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Seifer snapped. "You know what they really think of you! That you're a cold hearted ice queen. You were frowning the entire time! And every time someone came to talk to you, you'd snap at them."

"Listen, I needed to be this way to get where I am today-"

"And where is that?" Seifer asked, loudly, almost mocking her. "Living alone in a high rise? Never having anyone to talk to? Is that where? Being alone!?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" Quistis growled back as she took a threatening step forward. "I'm the ONLY female member of that board! Do you know how hard it is to be a woman in the business world? If I didn't act like this, I wouldn't be where I am today!"

"So what? You become the roll you play?" Seifer scoffed. "What happened to you? When your friend called for an escort, she never said you were the she demon you are."

"Rina's known me since we were children, she sees me differently-"

"So what happened to you, huh?" Seifer asked, cutting her off once again. "What made you like this?"

Quistis glared at him maliciously. "You'd never understand." She turned her head to the side and looked away from him.

Seifer took a deep breath and walked closer to her. His hand reached down and lifted her chin up. Her blue eyes looked deep into his green ones. "Understand what...?"

Quistis swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes. "Nothing a gigolo like you will ever get." she hissed. She pulled away from him and headed for stage left. Seifer was left standing there, shocked at what she said.

"All right, my little beast..." He said as he slowly began to walk backwards towards stage right. "We'll see if this beauty can tame you."

He disappeared into the wings and Selphie lifted the megaphone. "Good job!" she shouted. Irvine winced next to her. "But Seifer! Be a little louder next time! I microphone wasn't picking it up!"

"That's because SOMEONE turned it off!" Seifer shouted from the wings. "Chicken-wuss!? What's all that about!?"

"Ugh..." Selphie rolled her eyes and looked down at the script. "Okay...let's move on to the next scene..."

"Selphie!" a voice shouted to the side. She looked up and saw Xu running towards her. "You just got a message from Rinoa."

"Oh! Cool! What does it say?" Selphie said as she hopped off the director's chair and met Xu. The other young woman handed her a stack of paper.

"She faxed those over..." Xu informed her.

"It's sheet music," Selphie said, confused. She looked at the top sheet and read the note. "Oh...the background music for their dance! How cool is this!?"

"Yes, and she also said by phone that she'll be back soon," Xu said. "In two days."

"Great!" Selphie said. "I hope their Deling trip was good."

* * *

Laguna watched his enemy carefully. Come on...you know you want to... he thought to himself as he pretended to read over a document.

Across from him, Kiros stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." he said. Laguna nodded and waited for the taller man to leave. The door clicked close.

Now's my chance! Laguna dropped the pen and paper and opened the window behind his desk. He looked around and began to climb out on to the ledge. The wind rushed by him as he flung himself on to his back. He swallowed as he looked down. Why'd my office have to be this high?

Pasting himself against the wall, he began to maneuver to his left. Inside his office, he could hear the door open. "What the...? Laguna!" Kiros shouted. The door slammed close and Laguna smirked.

Never under estimate the powers of Laguna Loire! Just as he began to chuckle to himself, the window to his left was flung open and slammed right against him as a maid opened it to let in the breeze.

"Have you see the president!?" a rushed voice that belonged to Ellone asked from within the room. The maid said she hadn't as Laguna lost his footing and fell.

* * *

"These ones," Rinoa said as she showed Squall the white parchment that was so bright it was almost blue. "I want these ones."

Squall looked over from the stack of sample invitations he was already bombarded with and nodded. "That's fine."

"Fine?" Rinoa asked with narrowed eyes. "JUST FINE?"

Squall looked around nervously, his eyes barely peeking from the mountain of samples. "I mean...they're perfect. I like the embossed letter and the lace around it."

Pleased with his answer, Rinoa nodded and smiled. "Great! I'm glad you were paying attention."

Squall merely nodded. He never knew there were so many kinds of invitations in so many different styles with so many different fonts. But after hours of hear Rinoa debate, he began to get the idea. "So...is this it?"

"Just about," Rinoa said as she began to dump the rejected samples into a box at the side of the table where they were seated. "Now...how about we go get some dinner?"

"Sounds good," Squall nodded. Sounds EXCELLENT. Hyne, I'm starving! I thought you'd NEVER pick out the invitations... His mind screamed. Rinoa stood up and he followed behind her. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner in the city tonight," Rinoa sighed. "We leave tomorrow, I kind of want to spend a night out with you before we return on Balamb."

Squall nodded and followed behind Rinoa as they headed towards the foyer of the mansion. One of the butlers was already standing by the door, holding up Squall's casual black leather jacket. "The limo is waiting, young mistress."

"Thank you!" Rinoa said with a brilliant smile as he opened the door. Ahead of them, the sun was setting against the Deling City skyline. A black stretch limousine was parked in front of the mansion, the usual chauffeur waiting with the door open.

"Where to, young mistress?" the chauffeur asked as Rinoa and Squall headed into the back.

"Take us downtown and have the house call _Deling Sky_ to make reservations for two." Rinoa ordered coolly. Squall sat down next to her in the back of the limo.

"Yes, young mistress." The door closed and Rinoa leaned against Squall's left arm as she put her arms through his.

For the last few days, Squall found himself getting used to the now painfully obvious class differences between him and Rinoa. The charismatic young author wasn't called 'Princess' for no reason. She had been attending private schools, given formal dance and music lessons, etiquette lessons, voice lessons, everything lessons. She had grown up with the privileged and socially elite.

He had grown up in a house by the sea with a man who had assisted a sorceress in almost taking over the world, a girl whose obsession decorating parts of the Garden disturbed him, a man whose love of hot dogs was on the verge, if not already, a fetish, a man who kissed his gun at night, and a woman whose actually IN LOVE with the man who assisted the insane sorceress.

My Hyne...it's like a loony bin... Squall's eyes dilated.

"Squall?" Rinoa's quiet voice asked from where she was sitting next to him. "What's the problem, baby? You look tense."

"Hmm...oh nothing," he assured her gently. His hand rose and gently placed itself a top one of hers. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well, we're almost to _Deling Sky_," Rinoa told him. "They serve practically anything, so you can have whatever you want." She said as she leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

Squall felt his face grow slightly warm at the feeling and he squeezed her hand. "What if I want you?" he asked casually. Rinoa blushed. He'd been getting more and more forward lately...and she liked it.

"You'd have to wait until tonight..." she whispered in his ear. She paused slightly and pulled back. "Actually, you might want to wait until we're back in the Garden."

"I figured," Squall replied, slightly deflated. "Where is the restaurant?" he asked as he looked outside their tinted windows and noticed that they had entered the downtown district.

"It's at the top of the Deling Tower," Rinoa replied. "Top floor and over looks the city," Squall's eyes narrowed slightly. The 'expensive' light went off in his head. Rinoa seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry, I have it covered!"

Squall turned to look at her. "Rinoa, I can pay for dinner." He told her proudly.

"Squall, don't be silly," Rinoa countered with a slight frown. "This is my home town and you're visiting! I'm going to pay."

"You're MY fiancee and I should be treating YOU out. I'm going to pay." he insisted. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Squall, it's a five star restaurant-"

"I know."

"Gourmet food-"

"I know."

"Appetizers start at fifty-"

"WHAT?" Squall exclaimed. Rinoa smirked, knowing she had won.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be using this!" She lifted up her black purse and unzipped it. She pulled out her wallet and took out a sleek blue and silver card.

"Galbadian Express..." Squall said, reading the name.

Rinoa nodded feverishly. "I thought daddy cut off the card when I ran off with the Forest Owls," she explained as she looked at the shiny card. "But the other day he said to use it in case of emergencies and that it was never cut off."

Squall frowned. "So your FATHER is paying for this."

"Yes!" Rinoa chuckled. She gently rubbed his arm. "Don't worry, he likes you! He won't get made for our using the card."

* * *

The climb back up to the palace had been quite a task. Especially with a bruised left side. However, all his persistence paid off as Laguna slipped into one of the empty bed rooms. He tip toed to the door way and listened. He heard foot steps run past.

"Have you seen him?" Kiros asked.

"No, I've checked all of the downstairs!" Ellone gasped.

"Keep looking!" Kiros insisted. Ellone agreed and they seemed to split up. Laguna opened the door slightly and peeked out. Ellone just turned the corner as Kiros ran up the stairs. Laguna needed a place to hide. A place where no one could find him until Squall and Rinoa picked him up. But WHERE?

Just as he was about to step out, a small flurry cat went past him. "Squally-poo!" Laguna gasped. He quickly covered his mouth as his cat ran in and went to hide under the bed. Laguna raised an eyebrow. Hmm...

* * *

"Bye, daddy!" Rinoa sighed as she leaned up and hugged the General tightly. She smiled as she pulled back and received a warm kiss on her head.

"Remember," the General told her sternly. "You can always-"

"Come back home...I know, I know..." Rinoa sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not coming back...I love Squall!"

Her father merely let out a grunt as Squall finished lifting out all their luggage from the trunk. There were more now, as Rinoa had brought along some things from her mother's chest to show the other girls. Also, they had picked up the 200 invitations to the wedding.

"You!" Squall winced and nearly dropped Rinoa's make up bag on the curb as her father turned around and eyed him suspiciously.

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Squall replied automatically. He struggled to keep all the bags in check.

General Caraway took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "If Rinoa's heart breaks. You will be the next thing broken. Understand?"

Why does it feel like I'm talking to a Mafia don...? Squall's mind asked. He nodded. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"At ease!" Caraway barked. "Now check in my daughter's things!" Squall nodded and began to slowly drag several cases of luggage towards the check in counter. Rinoa was already there, getting their tickets. "And Leonhart," Caraway whispered in a low voice. Squall's body stiffened. "The next time you eat at _Deling Sky_, make sure you tell them that I sent you. I won't have to be charged. Expect a bill in the mail."

Squall nearly dropped all his things. "Yes, sir!" he sighed loudly one last time before the General gave a nod to his daughter and got back into the limo.

Rinoa helped Squall drag some of their things, or rather her things, towards the check in counter. "What did he say?" she asked sweetly.

Squall shrugged. "Same old threat."

"Anything else?"

"No," Squall assured her. Rinoa gave him a suspicious look, but bought his argument. As soon as all the luggage was checked in, she gave him her ticket. "Why are we leaving a day early? I thought you sent a message that we were supposed to arrive tomorrow night."

"I'm going to do a little recon work," Rinoa said deviously as Angelo sat down next to her. "I want to see how Selphie is doing with the play."

Go figure...I bet the stage is on fire... Squall thought disdainfully. "I would be worried, too."

"It's not exactly the play I'm worried about."

* * *

"AHHH!!!" Irvine nearly dropped Exeter as he was cleaning it's barrel. He looked up from what he was doing and immediately stood up from his chair. "NOOO!!!"

"Selphie!" he shouted as he ran through the doors of his dorm room. He raced through the half empty hall way and down the hall. He quickly turned the corner and saw Selphie sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes as the script laid in front of her. Close by was a foam cup that had fallen and spilled all over the clean floor of the halls. Irvine skidding to halt, nearly knocking over Quistis, who had arrived at the same time he did. "Selphie! Selphie, what's wrong!?"

The green eyed brunette sniffled as she looked up at Irvine. "My...my..." she stammered. Quistis knelt down and felt Selphie's head and then checked her arms and legs.

"You feel all right...what's wrong?" Quistis asked.

Selphie sniffled and looked down at the script in front of her and at the liquid that was cooling on the floor. "My latte..." she whispered.

"Uh-huh? Did you get burned?" Irvine asked worriedly. Selphie shook her head.

"No..." she whimpered. "Zell got me a mocha instead!!"

Quistis immediately dropped Selphie's arm. "You've got to be kidding me..." she mumbled as she shook her head and began to walk away. "Someone call the janitor!" she ordered to a group of cadets who had stopped to watch.

"Why, Zell!?" Selphie cried out dramatically. "Don't you know the difference!?"

Irvine shook his head and picked up Selphie's script before helping her stand up. "Darlin', are you all right?" Selphie shook her head. "It's just a latte...listen, where's Zell? We'll find him and tell him to get you a latte." he assured her softly.

He handed her the script and Selphie took it and rolled it into a tube in her hands. "It's not just the latte." she whimpered. Irvine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Then what is it? Are you too stressed? Rinoa's coming back soon-"

"No!" Selphie exclaimed. "I can't do this!" she said. Irvine looked at her, confused. "The others are not working with my VISION!"

Irvine's eyes squinted. "Eh?"

Selphie gripped the script in her hands tightly as she raised it over her head. "They're just not going along with it!" she exclaimed. "Seifer isn't getting down the attitude I thought would work for him! And Quistis isn't being bitchy enough! And Nida...don't even get me STARTED on what's wrong HIM!"

Irvine lifted his fingerless gloved hand and felt Selphie's forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm FINE!" Selphie shouted. "That's it! We're calling midnight practice!"

"WHAT!?" Irvine gasped, his eyes wide. Midnight practice was sort of like an emergency rehearsal session with the main characters. During the rehearsals for 'Gunslinger', Rinoa had used the three hour, midnight to three in the morning, rehearsal session to punish the actors who were slacking off. Primarily him.

After one grueling session where Rinoa made him rehearsal nearly all his scenes by himself the whole night, he finally gave in and began to concentrate more on the play. The angry glares and annoyed remarks from the other actors, as they were dragged into midnight practice, also played a part.

"Irvy! Where's my megaphone!?" Selphie said, turning to him immediately.

Irvine winced. He had gone partially deaf from it and had paid Raijin some money to 'accidentally' drop it over the edge of the Garden. "Um...I think it broke, Selphie," He told her weakly. "I'm sure that you can use-"

"Don't worry! I have a spare!"

"Your voice - A SPARE!?" Irvine gasped. DAMN!! Selphie clamped her tiny hand around Irvine's wrist and began to drag him towards the quad.

"NIDA!!!" she screamed. "MIDNIGHT PRACTICE!"

Irvine bit his lower lip. Please, Hyne...let Rinoa and Squall come home soon...

* * *

Quistis frowned and looked up from her desk as the knocking seemed to refuse to die down. She took off her glasses and put them over her script as she stood up and walked towards the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone shouted desperately.

Quistis pressed a button and the doors slid open. Seifer had been leaning against the door and as soon as it slid open, he fell through. Quistis let out a yelp as she stepped aside, allowing him to fall flat on his face. "Seifer-"

"Close it! CLOSE IT!" Seifer ordered as he dragged himself off the carpet and crawled into her organized room. Quistis nodded and slid the door closed. "Now lock it!"

"What? Seifer, what is going on!?" Quistis asked as the six foot blond man stood up and dusted off his coat.

He took a step forward and put his arms around her shoulders, quickly enveloping her into a hug. "Thank Hyne..." he gasped out breathlessly. "I thought she already got you."

"What?" Quistis pushed him away and frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Seifer, what is wrong?"

"Selphie called Midnight Practice," Seifer explained, stressing each word. Quistis' eyes went wide.

"What? WHY?" she gasped. "We've been doing everything she told us to. No one is slacking off-"

"I don't know WHY," Seifer said as he fell back on her bed and put his arms behind his head. "But all of a sudden, she comes pounding at my door telling me to meet in the quad because we're having the Midnight Practice."

"So why are you here now?" Quistis asked as she sat down at her seat and crossed her legs. "Aren't you supposed to be at the quad?"

"I made a run for it," Seifer smirked. "She's insane, Quistis...high off power. She has to be stopped."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic when it's not necessary to be," she replied calmly. "Selphie is just not used to being in charge of directing like this. She's just giving it 110%."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "QUISTIS!" Selphie's voice shouted from inside. "MIDNIGHT PRACTICE in the quad! And have you seen Seifer? I want to talk to you two about your recent decline in acting!"

"WHAT," Quistis hissed. She narrowed her eyes and was about to stand up and head over to the door when Seifer leapt off the bed and held her down. He shook his head and put his finger to his lips, as if telling her not to make a sound. "Why not!?" she hissed in a low voice.

"She'll know you're here..." Seifer replied in a low, hushed tone. Quistis looked at him like he was insane.

"Ugh!" She shoved him away from her and headed for the door.

"Quistis, no!" Seifer cried out. She put her hand against the control panel and the dorm door opened.

"Ah-hah! You're in here, too!" a voice shouted energetically. Seifer swore and dropped his head as Selphie skipped in, megaphone in one hand, script in the other. "I have great news! Cid said we can have the ball room to practice for AS LONG AS WE WANT!"

"Selphie, how long is this going to take?" Quistis asked. "I have papers to grade and a test to create for my blue magic class."

"Don't worry, Quistis!" Selphie said as she beamed a smile. She looked at her watch. "It's 11:58...we'll be out of there in no time!"

* * *

"Ahh...it's good to be back!" Rinoa said as she stretched out from the taxi ride. She put her suit cases down and looked up at the Garden looming in front of them. The train had arrived sooner than expected and Rinoa and Squall had arrived back at the Garden before the sun even rose. She turned around and smiled at Squall as he dragged several suit cases around him. "Let's put these away and get some rest."

"Good..." Squall agreed. They entered through the gates and quickly headed into the Garden through a side door using Squall's faculty key card. "Take the service elevator...it's faster." he stated.

Rinoa nodded and turned the corner. However, Angelo, who was unleashed, continued to walk forward. Rinoa frowned and whistled. "Angelo! Come here, girl! Let's go home!" Angelo stopped in her tracks and continued to look down the hall.

She whimpered slightly and looked from Rinoa and back down the hall. Squall stopped behind Rinoa and frowned. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. He let out a low whistle of his own. on! Come to daddy...!"

Angelo continued to stand hesitantly where she was. She whimpered some more and kept eyeing down the hall. Rinoa frowned and looked at Squall. "You think something is wrong?"

Squall nodded and put their bags down. "Let's check it out," he said as he neared her. As he passed by her, he took her hand reassuringly in his as they walked down the corridor. "Shh..." he whispered as he raised his hand.

Rinoa's eyebrows furrowed as she listened. "WAKE UP!! NO ONE is going to BED until this scene is OVER!!" a voice screamed into what sounded like a megaphone.

Rinoa's brown eyes flew open as she looked at Squall in alarm. "What the hell is that?" Squall asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know...but I have a guess!" Rinoa dropped his hand and ran forward. Squall quickly ran after her. As they arrived closer to the ball room's closed doors, Squall charged ahead and threw the doors open. Rinoa slid in and skidded to a stop next to him.

Her eyes went wide as she and Squall stopped in their tracks, their eyes scanning the vortex of confusion in front of them. Selphie was on her director's chair, wearing a barrette and baggy director's puffy pants. She gripped a megaphone in her hands as her bright green eyes had an almost tyrannical glow. In front of her, Seifer was yelling about how tired he was as Quistis rubbed her head as if she had a migraine.

Zell was slumped against a column in the corner, his head tilted to the side as he let out a quick snort in his sleep. Irvine was sitting on a chair next to Selphie's, his head tilted over the back of the chair as dull eyes, blood shot, stared into empty space. Nida was desperately trying to talk Selphie into letting them go to sleep. Fujin and Raijin seemed to be debating if they could jump off the balcony and land safely on the ground.

As soon as the doors had opened, a loud boom echoed through the room, waking everyone who was asleep up and getting the attention of the few that were awake. "Rinoa!" Quistis gasped, almost as if she had seen her savior.

"Oh thank Hyne!" Seifer shouted tiredly. He looked over at Selphie with a glare. "Your reign of terror is FINALLY over!"

Selphie frowned and lifted up the megaphone to scream right in Seifer's face. Before she knew it, it was yanked away and she turned to find Rinoa standing behind her, an extremely displeased look on her face. "What is going ON." she demanded.

"Uh...Rin..." Selphie said, her eyes darting across the room nervously. "I...I can explain."

Before Rinoa could open her mouth once again, she felt two arms glomp on to her. She turned and saw Zell hugging her from the side. Tears were practically in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Thank you..." he whimpered with large doe like eyes.

Rinoa's eyes widened and she quickly turned to Selphie. "Off the chair," she ordered. The bubbly brunette's head lowered as she slid off the chair. Rinoa pried the thankful blond off of her as she sat back on the chair. "Hat," she stated. Selphie handed her the dark red barrette on her head. She put it out quickly. She lifted up the megaphone. "Selphie! Quistis! Seifer! Irvine! Zell! In front of me NOW!"

Almost immediately the five people in question lined up. "I-" Seifer began, but Rinoa shot him a stern glare. He turned his head away quickly.

Coolly, Rinoa lifted the megaphone to her lips once more. "The rest of you may leave!" she ordered. Within seconds, the entire ballroom was empty except for the seven of them and Angelo. She turned to Squall. "Honey, take Angelo and our things upstairs. I'll see you in a bit."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked. Rinoa nodded. Reluctantly, he whistled for Angelo and then looked at the others. "I will speak with you all tomorrow afternoon about this." Squall warned, referring to the added stress on his fiancee. The others nodded as he and Angelo left.

Rinoa turned back to the group. "Seifer - report."

"At midnight today, Selphie rounded up the entire cast for Midnight Practice, which we felt was unnecessary. We have all been pulling our part. For the last few days since you and Captain Puberty left to visit 'daddy', Selphie turned into a control freak." Seifer replied.

"I am not a control freak!" Selphie argued. Rinoa held her hand up.

"Wait your turn," She said. "Quistis - report." She acknowledged the female blond. Quistis nodded.

"Selphie has been giving us more and more time to practice on stage and it has been wearing us out. She called Midnight Practice, which is strictly for punishment on us although we have nothing to be punished for. Also, she has been making us redo parts of the play we have already been over with you." Quistis added.

Selphie pouted. "I just want to make it good..." she added.

"Irvine, Zell," Rinoa said, turning to them. "Is this true?"

Zell nodded and Irvine looked hesitantly at Selphie and then at Rinoa. "She's been making me get up at dawn so I can get her lattes from cafe in town. The other day, Zell got her a mocha instead and she freaked out."

"I did not freak out!" Selphie gasped.

"You threw it at me!" Zell yelled defensively. "I thought you were going to scold my tattoo off!"

"Oh, Hyne..." Rinoa ran her hand down her face and put her megaphone down. "Selphie, I'm back - you're demoted to assistant director-"

"But-"

"No, buts," Rinoa said. "All the orders for my wedding have already been put in except the cake and brides maids dresses. The wedding outlines have been planned, decorations ordered, and while we were in Deling, we registered ourselves at several bridal registries. My wedding is just about set. On the train ride back, I had written out all the outlines for my next story. My next book will be ready soon. All I need now is to finish this play."

"Does that mean you're in control again?" Zell asked earnestly.

"Yes, Zell, I'm going to be in control again," Rinoa sighed. "Selphie, you're also being reassigned to my wedding decorating committee."

Selphie's eyes lit up. "SWEET! Balloons and everything?"

"Balloons, streamers, lots and lots of flowers...the works," Rinoa assured her. Selphie's face took on a devious look. "It's all ready planned out, so just have to follow the guidelines. Selphie?" 

"Hehehe..."

"Anyway..." Seifer said as he rolled his eyes. "Can we go to bed now?"

"How far have you gotten?" Rinoa asked.

"Act 5, Scene 4." Quistis said, looking over her script. Rinoa nodded.

"Go to bed, get some sleep," Rinoa said. "Next practice will be Monday night."

"It's Friday!" Selphie gasped. "Won't that be too far from now?"

"NO!" everyone shouted. Selphie cowered.

Rinoa rubbed her head. "Monday night, we'll do a complete run through. I'll give you edited schedules there. Dismissed!" Rinoa ordered.

Zell ran off, leaving nothing more than a cloud of dust behind him as Irvine and Selphie trailed behind. Rinoa looked over at the two blond leads and raised an eyebrow in question. Quistis took a deep breath. "Never leave her in charge again."

"I thought she would be able to handle herself well considering she over sees all of the Garden Festivals." Rinoa explained.

"Why do you think she has problems getting people on her committee?" Seifer asked incredulously. Rinoa smirked and nodded.

She hopped off her chair. "I guess so. Well, I'm going to bed. Quistis, I want to have lunch with you tomorrow."

Quistis nodded as she watched Rinoa head towards the door. "About what?" the blond asked.

Rinoa smiled brightly as she looked over her shoulder. "Being maid of honor."

* * *

"LAGUNA!!" Kiros' voice rang through the Presidential Palace as Laguna cowered underneath his massive bed. He laid their quietly on his stomach, as still as a cat, as he watched his double doors fly open.

He saw Kiros' boots walk in, along with Ellone behind him. "Uncle Laguna!" Ellone called out. "Uncle, stop hiding!"

"You're not a child, Laguna!" Kiros began a rather familiar lecture. "Now stop hiding and do your work!"

Like hell I will... Laguna thought to himself with determination. I only came back because they made me...

"Laguna..." Kiros' voice was reaching that warning tone.

"Maybe we should check the other wing now?" Ellone asked. Laguna watched as she turned around and headed out the door. Kiros let out an annoyed sigh and headed out after her. The double doors closed. Laguna counted to one hundred and then slowly crawled out from under his bed. He looked around nervously and then tip toed to the door.

Silence. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door slightly. "Gotcha!" a voice shouted as two burly arms were wrapped around him. Kiros smirked proudly as Ellone stood to the side and shook her head. Ward had a firm hold on the smaller man. "Let's go, Ward!" Laguna let out a shrill scream.

"NOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Quistis was on cloud nine. She smiled brightly as she practically skipped down the corridor. SHE was going to be Rinoa's Maid of Honor. Not Selphie. Not Fujin. Not Xu. HER. She giggled to herself slightly as she headed towards Squall's office, where she was supposed to meet Rinoa and talk for lunch while Squall was at a meeting with Cid.

"Is it because of the play?" a whimpering voice asked as Quistis turned the corner. Quistis froze and quickly took a step back. She peeked around the corner and saw Selphie standing there with Rinoa. The taller girl ran her hand through her hair.

"No, Selphie," Rinoa said. "I could only pick one girl for Maid of Honor. And I choose Quistis."

"Why not me?" Selphie pouted. "I thought we were best friends."

"We are best friends!" Rinoa explained. "But Quistis is my best friend, too. It's not like I like you less than I like Quistis, but I spent a long time thinking about this - since Squall proposed - and I decided to go with my gut feeling and go with Quistis."

Selphie looked down. "So I'm just going to be a brides maid?" she asked. Rinoa nodded.

"It doesn't make you any less of my friend, Selphie," Rinoa sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no..." Selphie sighed. "I'm just being a baby about it..." she admitted. She looked up at Rinoa and smiled weakly. "I guess I kind of wanted to be important, too."

"What are you talking about!?" Quistis gasped from around the corner. The two other women's heads perked up and Quistis mentally swore. She shook her head and walked out. "You're plenty important!"

"Quistis!" Selphie said, blushing slightly as they had just been talking about her. She smiled weakly. "Congrats on Maid of Honor."

"Selphie if you want to be Rinoa's Maid of Honor so badly, you can be." Quistis told her.

"No, no," Selphie shook her head. "It was Rinoa's decision. I can't go against it. Besides, I can be Maid of Honor at yours."

Quistis' eyes went wide. She paused for a moment. It would make more since she did technically grow up with Selphie. "True...and then Rinoa can be Maid of Honor at yours."

Selphie's eyes went wide. "That's right!" she said with a beaming smile. "Well, that's agreed then!" Rinoa let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, I was going to just have lunch with Quistis, but since we're all here, why not go to town for lunch?" Rinoa suggested. "We can discuss the designs of the Maid of Honor dress and I can show you the designs I wanted for the bride's maids dresses."

"Sounds good." Quistis said. Selphie nodded energetically.

"We have to call Fujin, too!" Selphie added. Rinoa nodded as Selphie took out her phone. "Should I have her meet us there or at the garage?"

"The garage." Quistis and Rinoa chorused. Selphie nodded and lifted up the phone to her hear.

"Fujin! We're having a wedding lunch in town! Can you make it?"

* * *

"And that's why you should be happy that both Selphie and Quistis are orphans." Squall said as he slid a bridal magazine across the conference table where they were sitting around. He tapped one of the advertisement pages where a man stood in a tuxedo.

"This it?" Irvine said as he looked at the tuxedos. "So...do we rent them?"

"Yeah, the number's on the bottom. They just need your measurements." Squall explained.

"Rinoa should have them from our costume fittings," Seifer said as he looked over the black suits with the baby blue accents. "What about you? Renting or buying?"

Squall's eyes narrowed slightly.

_ "RENT?" Rinoa screamed. Her eyes burned with anger as she seemed to loom forebodingly over Squall as he sat in his chair across from her at the Caraway mansion during dinner. "THIS IS YOUR WEDDING! YOU ARE NOT RENTING A TUXEDO FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING!" _

Squall swallowed slightly. "We...um...already bought it." he explained.

Zell let out a whistle. "Man...how much are these going to cost?" Zell said. "Do we have to pay for them?"

"Yeah."

"But it's not even our wedding!" Zell explained. Squall shot him an annoyed glare.

"Do YOU want to tell RINOA that you're not willing to dress correctly for her wedding?" Squall asked coolly. Zell opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked down.

"No..." he mumbled. She'll eat me alive...

"You already saw what happened last night," Seifer said with a smirk. "Got Selphie in check like that." he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Thank Hyne you two came back early," Irvine chuckled. "This is the first day I've been able to sleep in without Selphie coming in to make me go get her latte."

"Is that why you two came back early?" Zell asked. "To check up on us?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't know..." he rubbed his chin. "But I feel like we missed something..."

* * *

Laguna sat in front of the massive oak desk, whimpering as he signed his name on a document for the billionth time. He sniffled as he looked around him. Ward was on one side, reading a magazine. To Laguna's left was Kiros, who had practically hand cuffed himself to Laguna to avoid any more 'disappearing acts'.

"Kiros..." Laguna said pitifully. "My hand is tired."

"Write."

"But-"

"WRITE." Kiros demanded. Laguna's head fell as he took another sheet of paper and began to read it over.

Rinoa...Squall...? Laguna sniffled as he wrote his name once again. WHERE ARE YOU!?

* * *

Next Time: They finally retrieve Laguna and then accidents arise as Laguna and Selphie conspire to get the rough draft of Rinoa's latest book. Will they succeed or will Squall catch them breaking into his room? 


	6. Chasing Rinoa's Book

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Six: Chasing Rinoa's Book_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Filler chapter! I'm aiming for 10 chapters. Seven SHOULD have a QuistisxSeifer action. Eight SHOULD be the play. Nine SHOULD be finals and pre-wedding and ten SHOULD be the wedding itself. No promises.

Note: Special Thanks to the person who told me that this chapter was cut off! I'm sorry that it took me so long to fix:(

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

RING! Squall rolled over. RING! His eyebrows were furrowed as he frowned at the sound of the telephone ringing in his ear. RING! Why had he even bothered putting a phone next to his bed, on his night stand, when he didn't even plan on using it. RING! 

"DAMN!" Squall let out a growl as he whirled over on his back. His arm flew out and grabbed the receiver with one hand. "WHAT?" He hissed. There was silence. He turned at glared at the phone and rolled his still sleepy eyes. RING! He had forgotten to press the 'talk' button. "Piece of..." he mumbled as he pressed the button. "HELLO."

"Squall." a voice whispered in a hushed voice. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"Whose this?" Squall asked flatly.

"It's me-"

"Zell, I swear, if this is about your midnight snacks again - I don't know where the damn mustard is!" Without another word, Squall hung up the phone with a loud slam.

"..." Laguna stared at the phone receiver in his hand, confused. Without another thought, he quickly pressed re-dial and waited patiently as he sat on his bed dressed in his plaid pajamas with his initials embroidered on the breast pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW?" Squall growled viciously.

"Squall, it's me-" Laguna began, only to be cut off again.

"Listen! I don't care WHO you are! If you call me again, I'll hunt you down and rip out your throat AND break all your fingers so you'll never call me again, got it?" he hissed. The phone was slammed once again and Laguna winced.

"This isn't getting me anywhere..." he mumbled. He began to press in the next number and silently prayed that someone would pick up.

* * *

"Mmm...hello?" a tired voice asked as Laguna smiled brightly. 

"Rinoa? It's Laguna."

"Oh...hey, dad..." Rinoa murmured tiredly. She was laying flat on her stomach on her bed. She turned her head to the side and looked over at the clock. It was four in the morning. Rinoa frowned. "Dad...it's four in the morning... why are you calling..." She trailed off as her eyes went wide. "Oh, Hyne..."

* * *

Squall frowned as they arrived at the Presidential Palace. Rinoa was fidgeting, feeling like a completely fool for leaving her future father in law behind while they arrived at the Garden a day in advance. They had been there for almost a month and had completely forgotten him. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for the door to open. 

Meanwhile, Squall was mentally frowning at the thought that his father had called in the wee hours of the morning merely to ask when he was going to be picked up. 'You would think that as the President of a country he would have a little more freedom...' he thought to himself as he stood behind Rinoa.

Suddenly, one of the double doors opened and out rushed the middle aged man. "You came!" he cried out as he practically flew out of the door and enveloped both Rinoa and Squall into a strong hug. "I thought you forgot all about me!"

"We did." Squall replied easily. Rinoa shot him a glare and hugged Laguna back.

"Sorry, dad," Rinoa sighed tiredly as she pried him off. "We've been so busy with the play...crunch time for it is approaching, you know."

"I know you've been busy," Laguna nodded as he ushered them inside. "But they made me do such horrible things..."

"They?" Rinoa asked.

"Horrible things?" Squall added.

"Rinoa! Squall!" a cheerful voice said from the hall way. They looked over the older man's shoulder and Squall smiled.

"Sis!"

"Ellone, hi!" Rinoa said as they went to greet her. "I hope we didn't drop by too unexpectedly."

"Not at all!" Ellone said. "How are you doing? Are you all right with all the projects?" she asked as she seemed to check Rinoa. Rinoa nodded.

"Yes, everything is going fine. The play will be done next month, but that means the crunch time is coming up. And then while everyone is working on their finals, I'll be focusing on the final details of my book...then the wedding and it'll be back to normal." Rinoa assured her.

"All right..." Ellone said. "Come on to the dining room. Dinner is just being served."

"Great, we're starving, thank you!" Rinoa gushed. They followed the older young woman into a large dining room with a long table. Squall sat down next to Rinoa one side while Laguna sat at the head of the table.

"Where are Kiros and Ward?" Squall asked as he took his napkin and put it on his lap.

"They went to turn in some files," Ellone replied. "Uncle's been forced to do his work while he was here."

Squall struggled to contain the smirk that would cross his lips. Rinoa sighed as she glanced over at Laguna, who had a frown on his face. "It's all just reading documents and signing papers or reading documents and rejecting them."

'Welcome to my world...' Squall thought to himself as the doors to the kitchen opened and several maids came out with the food.

"So when are you leaving?" Ellone asked.

"Tomorrow night," Rinoa explained. "We were supposed to do some cake testing while we were here."

"Oh! Let me guess? From Uncle's favorite bakery?" Ellone asked, pleased. Rinoa nodded.

"Is it as good as it sounds?" she asked.

Laguna snorted and the entire table turned to look at him. "Is it as good as it sounds..." he chuckled. "It's only the BEST BAKERY EVER!"

Squall looked around the table with wary eyes. 'You had to say yes...you had to say "Yes, Rinoa, I'll go with you to Esthar so we can do some cake testing..." Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.'

* * *

Rinoa sighed happily as she walked into the train carrying several small boxes in her hands. She couldn't decide which cake to pick, so she had her top ten samples put into boxes to be brought BACK to the Garden so she could decide with her maids and groomsmen. Squall walked behind her, holding five boxes while behind him, Laguna carried two. 

The pink cake boxes all had the words 'Esthar Pastry Shoppe' written on them with embossed purple letters. "There's our seats!" Rinoa announced as she saw the two seats facing another two seats by the window. She quickly stored her things and then headed for the closest window seat.

"Here, Squall, let me help you with that." Laguna said as Squall struggled to put the cake into the storage above them.

"No, I'm fine!" Squall stated as he managed to stick them in there. Laguna leaned over to help him give the final push against the boxes when he let out a yelp.

"AH!"

"Laguna, Squall! The CAKES!" Rinoa gasped as she jumped up off her seat. Two pink boxes fell from Laguna's hands as Rinoa dove for them. She managed to grab one, while Squall swept up and grabbed the others. Laguna fell forward and grabbed on to one of the seats before he slammed flat on his face.

"LAGUNA!" Squall growled, annoyed.

The long haired brunette smiled weakly. "Sorry..." he said as Rinoa and Squall gave him a frown. Rinoa handed Squall her box and he put it with the rest.

"Just get in your seat before the train starts moving, dad." Rinoa sighed. Laguna nodded and quickly slid into his seat across from Rinoa, by the window.

Squall took his aisle seat next to Rinoa. "So..." Laguna began, unsure of what to say. "What do you think the other's will pick?"

"I don't know, but I just hope everyone agrees..." Rinoa said. "You know, I was thinking of getting one MAIN cake and then having two smaller ones that are different. Just so everyone will have a choice.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Laguna said. "I'll have the Ragnarok fly over the cakes as soon as they're made for freshness."

"Thanks, dad," Rinoa said. "But I want to check out the wedding cake designs they had," Rinoa added thoughtfully. "I always wanted a multi-layered cake...with a waterfall inside."

Squall held back his smile as he sat there stoic. Anything that made Rinoa happy with inadvertently make him happy as well. "Squall?" Laguna asked. "What do you think?"

"Three cakes if fine," Squall said. "I already gave my piece on which cake."

Rinoa sighed tiredly. "Squall, grunting 'this one is okay', is not valid in cake choosing." she scolded him, although she had asked for that cake to be added with the samples as well.

"Whatever." he mumbled. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

She sighed. "I can't wait until I get back to the Garden..." she mumbled. "I can get some rest before that meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" Laguna asked questioningly. "What meeting? Does it involve the wedding?"

Rinoa chuckled and shook her head. "No, dad, it's a meeting with my editor on my book. I have the draft done and I want her to look over it."

"Already?" Laguna asked. "But the other one just came out a few months ago..."

"Well, I'm a pretty fast writer when I'm into it," she assured him. "Anyway, this is going to be the 10th book of the series. I'm going to reveal some stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff?" Laguna asked eagerly with eyes as large as a child's. Squall also found himself wondering, but remained silent.

"It's going to explain why Leon is always watching out for Noa," Rinoa explained. "And who Casey's baby's father is."

Laguna was leaning forward, excitedly. "Who is it? It's Zypher isn't it? I KNEW IT!"

Rinoa laughed and shook her head. "We'll see..." she said with a shrug.

"I've come up with my own theories on why Leon is always watching out for Noa," Laguna said seriously. "I'm thinking that Noa might be the reincarnation of his past lover."

"Um...you'll see." Rinoa smiled. Laguna wrinkled his nose and lost himself in thought.

'I need to know what's in that book...' he thought to himself silently as he watched Rinoa lean against Squall's shoulder. His son put his arm around Rinoa's shoulders as they both looked out the window as the darkness rolled past them. 'But I can't do it alone...who else can help me...?'

* * *

"Booyaka! CAKE!" Selphie's voice echoed through the halls of the Garden as predatory green eyes set themselves on to the series of open pink boxes lined on the table before them. She rubbed her hands together gleefully as she took a step closer. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Are you sure it's all right to be cake testing now?" she asked, looking at her watch. It was about eight at night. Selphie is going to be up all night."

"Aww...Quisty, I'm not a kid!" Selphie pouted. "It's not like it's going to keep me up all night."

Irvine, who was standing next to her, merely smirked. "If not, it's not like it's a bad thing."

Seifer's lip twitched as he moved further away from them. "Please don't give me a visual. I don't want to have nightmares tonight."

"Will you guys stop being babies?" Rinoa sighed as she began to cut small slices in each of the cake. "Just have a taste of each and tell me which are the top three. And tell me which of those are the best. Besides, I wanted you guys to test them out as soon as possible while they're still reasonably fresh."

"cool," Zell said as he was the first to line up to get cake. He had a fork in one hand and a paper plate in the other. He began with the first box and took a small piece of the cake. Without a second thought, he put it into his mouth. Immediately it was filled with tears. "Oh, Hyne...It's melting in my mouth..."

Selphie dove in after him and quickly ate another piece. Her eyes went wide as she zoned off. "It's like heaven..."

"This one..." Quistis said as she bit into a slice of the same cake. "It has to be this one." she mumbled as she pointed to the slice on her plate with her fork.

"Taste all of them first!" Laguna insisted.

"He's right, you can't just judge on one cake," Rinoa agreed. "I couldn't decide, that's why I brought them here."

"What about Squall?" Quistis said as she stepped out of line. Seifer was already on the third cake, a thoughtful look on his face as he allowed the taste of the sweet pastry to roll in his mouth.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and frowned slightly. "He wasn't of any help, trust me. But he did say he liked that one." she said, pointing to the one that Seifer was eating.

"Hey..." Seifer said as he moved on to the next cake. "What are you going to do with the left over cakes?"

"I don't know-" Rinoa began, but she was cut off.

"Can I have one?" Zell, Selphie, and Irvine all chorused as they stood by particular cakes. Rinoa raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Okay..." she said. She walked over to a chair and took out a pamphlet from her bag. "Selphie, Quistis, I got this from the bakery. It has some wedding cake designs on them."

"Oh! We can look at it later!" Selphie said as she jumped up and down.

Quistis frowned as she tasted the forth cake. 'She's getting hyper already...I knew this would happen.' she thought to herself as she pulled the fork from her mouth.

"Once you guys are done, tell me which your top three are." Rinoa said as she put the pamphlet down and took out a note book that was well worn from her bag.

"Rin! I'm done!" Selphie piped as she eagerly hopped over. "My top pick is number four! Followed by six and nine."

"Okay...thanks Selphie!" Rinoa said brightly as she wrote it down.

"Can I keep cake four?" Selphie asked. Rinoa nodded and Selphie let out a loud yell before skipping back to the table. Zell approached Rinoa with his opinions on the cake.

Laguna watched as Selphie looked over each cake, looming for a while over cake four and licking her lips, knowing it was going to be hers. "Selphie." Laguna whispered in a low voice. The petite brunette looked up and smiled at the middle aged man sitting over at another table. He waved for her to come over.

"Hiya, Sir Laguna!" Selphie piped cheerfully. "How was Esthar?"

Laguna shivered unconsciously, but smiled weakly. "It was...okay..." he mumbled. He shook his head and got right to business. "I have a proposition that might interest you."

Selphie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"It involves Rinoa's newest book...not the one that came out already, but the one that'll be coming out next month." Laguna told her. Selphie's eyes went wide and she was about to open her mouth and yell when his hand shot out and clamped over hers. He shook his head and lifted his hand to his lips, to indicate it was a secret.

Selphie's eyes went wide and she glanced back at Rinoa. The taller brunette was sitting down as Seifer told her that he also voted for the forth cake. "Ah...gotcha," Selphie winked at the older man. "What's the plan, sir?"

"First off, are you in?" Laguna asked. Selphie nodded.

"Am I ever!" she agreed in a low voice. "I'm Julia Loire fan #8!"

Laguna smirked proudly. "I'm Julia Loire fan #5."

"Whoa!" Selphie gasped. "Are you going to be reporting our findings to the News Letter?" she asked. Laguna shook his head.

"This is purely a personal reconnaissance mission, Selphie," Laguna told her. "Besides, if the new President of the club finds out, he'll kick us out."

"Yeah...he won't think it's fair..." Selphie agreed as she rubbed her chin. "Besides, he'll probably tell Rinoa..."

"He knows Rinoa personally?" Laguna asked, surprised. Selphie nodded. "He'll actually TELL her?"

"Oh yeah, Irvine's really into it," Selphie said, glancing over at the cowboy who was currently arguing with Zell about which of them should take the ninth cake. "Okay, sir! So what's the plan?"

"This is all between you and me..." Laguna said slyly. "But according to Rinoa, she's going to reveal a few secrets in the book. Including the father of Casey's baby AND why Leon is protecting Noa."

"No way!" Selphie gasped, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth. Laguna nodded. Selphie's eyes squinted. "The father is Zypher isn't it?"

"She wouldn't say," Laguna said. "But we can find out. Tomorrow, meet me by the stage at eight in the morning."

"Why eight?" Selphie asked.

"Because at precisely eight fifteen, Rinoa takes Angelo for her morning walk around the perimeter of the Garden..."

* * *

"Okay, Angelo, let's go!" Rinoa said cheerfully as she stepped out of her dorm room with Angelo in front of her. She held a portable doggy water bottle and some dog treats in the front pouch of her Balamb G navy blue sweat shirt. Sewn over her breast was the name 'S. Leonhart'. 

Angelo barked as she jumped up and trotted ahead of the young sorceress. Further up the hall, two heads peeked out from behind a column. "She's gone!" Selphie piped giddily as she watched the sweat shirt and jeans clad young woman walk away.

"Great!" Laguna said. He tapped her shoulder and pointed to an air vent. "Okay, here's the plan," he said as he lifted up a key card. "I have a copy of her key card from the time there was no room at the Garden and she stayed with Squall while I stayed in her room. She'll be gone for approximately thirty minutes," he said as he looked at his expensive watch on his wrist. "That gives us exactly enough time to get in, start up her computer, and find the file."

"How do you know where it's located on her computer?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know, but we can always run a search." Laguna asserted. Selphie nodded.

"Then what?"

"We'll email it to ourselves!" Laguna explained. Selphie nodded once more.

"Great! That's way faster than printing it out. And she won't know as long as we use our accounts." Selphie agreed. Laguna nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Let's go!" With one last look around the empty corridor, he stepped into the hall way. Selphie followed after him and they quickly made their way down to Rinoa's room. He took out the card and swiped it through the reader. The little green light went on and the door slid open.

"Part one, accomplished," Selphie said as her eyes quickly landed on the laptop resting on Rinoa's desk. "Target spotted."

She headed towards the desk as Laguna followed behind her. Rinoa's bed wasn't made and her pajamas were thrown across the covers. Selphie pulled the chair out from under the desk and lifted up the screen. As she lifted it up, she saw a silver heart shaped frame on the small shelf above Rinoa's desk. In the picture was Squall's head, smiling slightly.

She stared at it for a while, unable to comprehend Squall actually caught smiling. She shrugged it off and pressed the power button of the laptop. Meanwhile, Laguna was looking over some pictures on the shelf by Rinoa's bed. There were several framed pictures, including one solely of Angelo as puppy.

'Aww...' the Estharian President thought to himself.

"Um...sir...I've encountered a problem..." Selphie said. Laguna looked over at her with a concerned look. Selphie was staring at the black screen. "It started loading and then all of a sudden went black."

"Oh no..." Laguna mumbled. "What happened?"

"I thought it's battery died, but it's plugged into it's adapter, so it's fine and fully charged," Selphie reported. "Hmm..."

"Think it's broken?" Laguna asked.

"If so...she must have a disk around here somewhere!" Selphie said.

Laguna nodded and began to search her desk. Suddenly, the sound someone was outside the door. Selphie and Laguna froze. "She can't be back already!" Laguna gasped, looking at his watch. It had only been eight minutes.

"Hide!" Selphie gasped. She dove underneath the bed and Laguna looked around, sure of where to hide. He turned and saw Rinoa's closet partially opened. He bit his lip and quickly ran into it.

The dorm door slid open and from under the bed, Selphie could see two black boots walk in. The ends of leather pants could be seen. "Hmm...probably took Angelo for her walk..." a deep male voice said.

'SQUALL?' Laguna and Selphie's minds both screamed as they realized who the man who had walked in was. Squall held a clear folder in his arms and casually placed it on Rinoa's desk along with a little black disk.

From where he was in the closet, Laguna could see Squall moving around. His eyes zoned into the disk that was laying on top of the folder. 'There it is!' his mind screamed. 'All we have to do is wait for Squall to leave.'

The captain of Balamb Garden seemed to uncharacteristically seat himself on Rinoa's bed. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on to Rinoa's chair before kicking off his boots and laying on her bed. Underneath the bed, Selphie mentally swore. 'I see the target! But we can't just run out if Squall's here. He'll KILL us!'

Laguna began to feel his leg cramping up. It would be at least another twenty minutes until Rinoa arrived. And then who knows how long it would take for Squall and her to leave? His heart began to pound in his chest at the prospect of being caught in his son's fiancee's closet. How in the world would he explain that?

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. From the bed, Squall looked up towards the door and smiled. "Morning, baby, what are you doing here?" Rinoa's clear voice rang out. Angelo gave a bark and trotted over to Squall to be petted. Selphie's eyes went wide as she saw the dog stop and bend her head down.

"Just dropping off the draft," Squall said as he sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned down and scratched the dog behind the ears. Angelo was still looking under the bed and Selphie shook her head and tried to wave her off. "And I have a back up copy of the draft on my laptop."

"Thanks, Squall, I really appreciate it." Rinoa sighed as she walked over. Selphie could make out Rinoa walking towards the bed and standing right in front of Squall. Squall placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Not a problem," he said as she moved and sat on his lap, her bent legs on either side of him. "Did you get up early to walk Angelo?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He leaned up to kiss her.

Rinoa gave him a quick peck and shook her head. "Nope, she just got up, did her business and then decided to come straight back here," Rinoa shrugged. She turned to look at Angelo, who was now sniffing by the closet. "She's acting strange today..." Rinoa trailed. She slid off Squall and walked over to Angelo. "Angelo... come to mommy, sweetie..." she cooed.

Angelo tilted her head to the side and looked at the crack in the closet door. Laguna began to silently pray that he would not be discovered as leg cramps shot up his the entirety of his body. Whimpering slightly, Angelo headed back to Rinoa and the girl knelt down to pet her.

"Hmm...we'll, if she's still not better by lunch, we can take her to the vet in town." Squall assured her.

Rinoa nodded and Squall stood up. She stood up after him and Angelo walked over to the bed once more to explore the area where Selphie was. "Going to work?"

"Yeah," Squall said as he reached over and took his jacket off the chair. "Have a good meeting with your editor."

He leaned over for a kiss and Rinoa put her arms around his neck slowly and placed her lips on his for a long, drawn out kiss. "Mmm...have a good day, baby," Rinoa wistfully. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Rin," Squall said without hesitation, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. From under the bed, Selphie raised an eyebrow. Squall expressed affection? In WORDS? That was weird... "I'll see you later. Call me if Angelo's not feeling any better."

Rinoa nodded and watched him walk out the door. She turned around and frowned. "Angelo, what are you doing?" Rinoa sighed as she saw the dog try to sniff at something under the bed. "Did you loose your toy, again, my baby?" she cooed in a baby talk voice. "Here let me help..." she said. She knelt down on her knees next to the bed and Selphie's eyes went wide.

Laguna almost let out a gasp as Rinoa stuck her hand under the bed. Selphie pasted herself to the wall that the bed leaned against. Her eyes darted around the darkened mattress under world for anything to hand to Rinoa. Up ahead of her, she saw an chew toy. Selphie's arm flew out and tried to reach it. 'WHAT?' Selphie found herself mentally yelling. 'NO! I can't REACH IT!'

Biting her lip, she stretched her arm as far as it could go. Her finger tips brushed the chew toy. "Hmm..." she heard Rinoa say. "I can't feel anything..." Selphie saw Rinoa change seating positions on to her knees.

'Crap!' Selphie forced her arm to reach up higher until she crabbed the chew toy. Her hands firmly around it, she pulled it forward and put it close to the edge, just where Rinoa could find it.

Rinoa's pale hand went under the bed once more. Almost immediately her hand touched the chew toy. "Oh, here we go..." she said. She pulled it out and gave it to Angelo. "Okay, girl...here you go. Mommy's going to be right back."

Rinoa stood up and shuffled around the room a bit. Laguna watched in horror as Rinoa went over to her desk and lifted up the folder and disk to her chest. Without a second thought, she headed out the door.

The door slid closed and Laguna stumbled from out of the closet, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Selphie crawled out from under the bed, dusty and tired looking. She stood up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Well..." she sighed. "At least we got - hey!" Her emerald eyes went wide as she looked at the desk. "Where's the draft?"

"She took it with her," Laguna frowned. "The disk, too."

"We were almost caught for nothing!" Selphie frowned.

Laguna shook his head. "Don't be so sure," he told her. "Didn't you hear what Squall said? He made a copy of the draft..."

Selphie's eyes went wide. "To Squall's Room!"

* * *

Selphie and Laguna peeked around the corner of the corridor, down towards the hall where numerous high ranking faculty had their rooms. One of which was Squall's. "I called his phone," Laguna said. "No one answered."

"I went upstairs and Xu said that Squall was going to be in the training room for an hour," Selphie said as she looked at her watch. "That was five minutes ago."

"Giving us exactly fifty-five minutes to get in, get the draft, and go," Laguna mused. He rubbed his chin. "But I don't have a key to Squall's room...do you know anyone who does?"

"Nope, the higher faculty members rooms don't even fit with the master key, you have to know their code to get in," Selphie reported. "All I know is Quisty's, but no one knows Squalls. Well, maybe Rinoa."

"But we can't ask her," Laguna sighed. "We are after HER book's draft after all."

"Well...we do have one other option..." Selphie said. Laguna looked at her, interested.

* * *

They were standing outside on a balcony about five stories below Squall's window. If they had actually gone outside they would've been a good ten stories below. Selphie lifted her hand over her eyes and pointed up five stories. "That's Squall's room," she said. "We found out one time because Irvine was trying out this new air pressure rocket launcher and decided to use a bean bag ball instead of real ammo. He aimed too low and hit Squall's window instead."

Laguna winced. He could only feel Irvine's pain as Squall's fury rained down on him hard and fast. "So how to we get up there?"

"Don't worry, I have it all covered." Selphie assured him.

"Selphie!" a voice said from inside the room that the balcony lead to. Selphie looked inside and smiled as Zell ran in, carrying a grappling hook, rope, and a launcher. "I brought the stuff you asked for! Nida said to bring it back to the equipment room when you're done."

"Cool! Thanks, Zell!" Selphie said as she took the stuff off his hands. Zell looked from Laguna to Selphie and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. Selphie began to prepare the rope and hook as Laguna began setting up the launcher.

"Oh nothing," Laguna assured him. "We're just going to do some repelling practice."

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Um...shouldn't you be starting at the top of the Garden then?"

"Not now, Zell," Selphie said. She looked up at him as she tugged on the rope and hook and gave him a smile. "Don't worry!"

Zell frowned. "Will this get me in trouble?"

"Not if you don't get caught!" Selphie smiled. Zell sighed.

"Forget it, I don't want to know. Later." Zell waved his hand, having a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the two prepare their gear. He finally turned around and headed out just as he heard the launcher shook the hook into the air.

Outside, Selphie watched with careful eyes as the gray hook shot up to the top of the garden and went over it. The bright red rope that was attached to the end of it flew upwards behind it. Laguna watched eagerly as it disappeared at the top of the building. Once the rope was still, Selphie tugged on it until it became firm.

Laguna took it out of Selphie's hands and tugged on it harder to make sure it was firmly caught on something. "Well? Looks about ready." Selphie estimated.

"Okay," Laguna said. He looked at Selphie. "I'm going to start climbing up. You wait until I'm through the window then come up and I'll open the door for you."

Selphie nodded. "All right, sir!" She handed him two metal objects meant to clamp on to the rope to secure one's hold on it while the other one moved up.

Laguna took the metal objects and clamped on the rope. He paused as he was about to start. "You know, I've never done this before..." he said sheepishly.

"Should I, sir?" Selphie asked. Laguna shook his head.

"No, no, I can still do it!" he insisted. He slowly began to make his way up. Selphie ended up having to hold on to the bottom of the rope so it didn't keep shaking. With his feet against the Garden wall, Laguna began to climb up the side of the Garden.

At one point, he was distracted by a bird and nearly lost his footing. "Sir Laguna!" Selphie shouted with large eyes. "Are you all right?"

"FINE! FINE!" Laguna shouted as he clung on to the rope for dear life. "I'm FINE!" He took a deep breath and looked up. One and a half more stories to go. 'Come on, Laguna! You can do it!' he thought to himself as he headed towards Squall's window.

By the time he got up there, he locked himself in position and looked at the window. He frowned. "Sir?" Selphie shouted from the balcony. "What's the problem?"

"I think it's locked!" Laguna shouted down. Selphie frowned.

"Just try to see if you can move it!" Selphie shouted back up. Laguna nodded and checked to make sure he was firmly attached to the rope around his waist before leaning forward.

He put his hands on the edge of the window and gave one swift tug. It didn't move. Laguna frowned and took a deep breath. He was not too old as to not be able to open ONE window. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the edge of the window once more. With one strong tug, he pulled the window aside.

"Yea-AH!" Laguna yelped as the tug caused him to loose his footing. Laguna felt himself fly in a little circle in mid air as he yelled for Selphie to grab on to the swinging rope.

* * *

"Don't forget that strategy is just as important as defense and offense," Quistis was saying as she stood in front of her class. They were outdoors, many yards away from the Garden, out in the fields. "You all have your assigned groups. I suggest you take this period to go over your plans with your group."

"Yes, Instructor Trepe." a series of voices chorused. Quistis nodded as the students began to move around to meet up with group members. She lifted her head to adjust her glasses, when something moving on the side of the Garden wall caught her eye.

'What in the world...?' She narrowed her eyes as she squinted forward. There was man with long hair that seemed to have his pants caught on to a red rope that was hanging from the top of the Garden down. He was swinging from side to side, his arms flailing around him. As Quistis' eyes lowered slightly, she could make out a figure in yellow running back and forth over the balcony, desperately trying to grab on to the red rope and steady it. 'You've got to be kidding me...isn't that Squall's room?' she recalled, remembering the Irvine and rocket launcher incident. 'Nah...must be me.'

* * *

"Ugh!" Laguna wiped the sweat off his brow as he finally managed to get into the bedroom through the window. He let out a gasping breath of air as he put one leg through the window. He tried to get a his foot through and let out a yelp as his other foot got caught in the window and he fell forward.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Selphie's voice called up.

Laguna stood up and used the window sill to help him stand. "Yes!" he called down. "Come on up! And hurry! We have..." he looked at his watch and his eyes nearly fell out. "Fifteen minutes!"

"AH!" Selphie gasped as she ran inside.

Laguna scratched his head, wondering how long exactly it had taken him to climb up. Slightly embarrassed, he began to walk through Squall's bedroom and into the main room outside. There he found another bed for Angelo, a small couch, and a kitchen complete with a mini fridge. He scanned the area and saw a sleek black lap top closed on top of his desk.

'Bingo.' Laguna thought to himself as he walked forward. He'd been in Squall's room once before, but not since he had become a Captain. At the most, Laguna stood outside the door. He took note of how insanely clean and orderly everything was. Even his desk, which had numerous drawers and shelves around it was so neatly kept, Laguna began to wonder how his son could really be HIS son. He was no where near this clean back in Esthar...or ever.

As he turned on the laptop, he noticed two connected framed photos on Squall's desk. One was a group shot from what looked like the after party of 'My Knight'. Even he was in the back smiling proudly as Kiros and Ward stood with him. Rinoa and Squall were slightly to the left of the main actor and actress and Squall had his arms around Rinoa's waist. The other picture had Squall sitting underneath a large beach umbrella and towel with Rinoa next to him, leaning against him as Angelo slept at their side. They seemed to have been in Dollet.

Soon, the main screen popped up on the computer and before Laguna could start the search, there was a knock on the door. Laguna quickly rushed over and knocked slowly. "It's ME!" a quiet female voice whispered back. Laguna nodded and the door slid open.

Selphie quickly rushed in. "Is it working? Did you find it?"

"I'm just about to search for it," Laguna explained. The two conspirators headed towards the computer and began a search. "Let's search for documents within the last two days..." he mumbled.

Selphie nodded and clicked 'search'. The computer began to go through the folders and files, pulling up a list of all the documents that had been opened within the last two days. "Hmm..." Selphie said. "Squall sure reads a lot of _Gothic Crystal_ fanfiction..."

"Hey! I wrote that one!" Laguna said, pointing to a particular one. Selphie raised an eyebrow in question and looked at the old man.

"Um...that's a romance/drama..." Selphie said. She looked back at the title. "_Before Rahtse_?"

"It's about the President of Rahtse's life before he became what he is and goes into a story about his late wife, Snowe." Laguna told her.

"I thought Snowe was Leon's mom..." Selphie made a little 'o' shape. "Oh...I get it. This is one of those the President is Leon's dad stories, right?"

Laguna nodded proudly. "Oh!" he said as he saw something pop up on screen. "There it is! It was opened last night...and it was made by Rinoa H."

"I'm opening it!" she piped. She double clicked on the icon and the screen popped up. Both their eyes went wide as they read the title out loud. "_Gothic Crystal - Book 10 - Crystal Clear_."

"YES!" Laguna shouted. "Quick! Email it to ourselves!"

"Right!" Selphie giggled almost insanely. She quickly opened up the internet program and quickly went to her off Balamb Garden email accounting.

RING! "AH!" Laguna and Selphie jumped and turned towards the phone. RING! Laguna let out a heavy sigh. "It's just the phone."

"The machine will get it," Selphie said. "Okay...sent!"

"Great!" Laguna said. He looked at his watch. "With five minutes to spare!" he beamed.

"Zell, I'll get back to you on that later!" a voice shouted from outside the door.

Immediately, Laguna and Selphie froze in their spots. "He's here! EARLY!" Laguna gasped.

Selphie frowned as she quickly shut down the computer. "Why are they so early today? All right, it's sent! Let's go, sir!"

"To the window!" Laguna yelled gallantly. They ran into Squall's bedroom, towards the open window just as the door slid open.

Squall walked in and froze. His eyes narrowed as he put his gunblade on the wall by the door and shrugged off his jacket. 'Hmm...something's...different...' Squall looked around the living room before slowly eyeing the bedroom door. He began to walk there and paused in front of it. Swiftly, the door flew open and he looked around.

"AHHH!" he heard shouting outside his window and shrugged as he glanced outside and saw a group of cadets with their instructor.

His eyes landed on the open window latch and he frowned. He hadn't remembered opening it before he left. Squall shrugged. "Whatever..." he mumbled as he walked towards it and slid it closed before removing his shirt and heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Quistis looked over her shoulder to shout at some of her students when she saw two objects jump out of Squall's window and grab on to the red rope. Unfortunately for whoever was climbing it, the grappling hook had been dislodged and it fell.

"AHHH!" she could hear them scream as they plummeted down several stories. Her eyes went wide as she watched them swing just a few feet from the ground beneath the balcony.

She narrowed her eyes. "I could've swore that was Laguna and Selphie..."

* * *

"Hehehe..." Selphie said almost deviously as she and Laguna sat in the computer lab as she checked her email. "Here it is, sir...it took us a few hours, but we finally got it." she said as she saw the email that had been sent in her in-box.

"We nearly got caught several times, fell ten stories, and dangled and swung under a balcony for a few minutes, but we finally got it...and you know what, Selphie?" Laguna said as he took a proud breath. "It's all worth it."

Selphie nodded and downloaded the file. She double clicked it and it popped up. "_Gothic Crystal - Book 10 - Crystal Clear_," Selphie read. "_Chapter One - Hated Dawn_...huh...isn't that the chapter where Casey has morning sickness and goes to see a doctor just before she finds out she's pregnant?"

Laguna narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah...scroll down..." Selphie scrolled down and her eyes went wide.

"This is the LAST book!" she gasped. "Oh no!"

* * *

"You have ONE new message," Squall's machine said as he walked out in boxers and unbuttoned pants. He rubbed a towel through his hair as he walked past the machine, pressed the button, and headed for his fridge. "Squall," Rinoa's voice said. "Honey...you won't believe this. You printed out the draft of my LAST book. You probably saved the draft of my last book, too. When you have the time, can you save a copy of my new one? Sorry, it's my fault. I accidentally changed the title on book nine when I opened it up on accident that one time. Sorry! I'll talk to you later, bye!"

BEEP. "End of messages."

* * *

Next Chapter: The play is in full gear and tensions run high as Quistis and Seifer find that despite their constant companionship while on the stage, they haven't had a night out alone together in weeks. Unfortunately, the others don't seem to get it. 


	7. Some Alone Time

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Seven: Some Alone Time_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: This is a primarily Quistis x Seifer chapter; because I love the pairing. :3

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

A soft hand caressed her cheek as the subtle scent of his cologne enveloped around her body, comforting her, yet making her feel vulnerable at the same time. "You can pretend all you want..." his deep voice resonated in his throat. "But deep down, you're not what you think you are."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into..." she said in a low voice as her heart raced in her chest. "You can't love a person like me. You should leave..."

"I know how you feel about me. I'm not leaving you."

"A person like you shouldn't be with a person like me," she told him truthfully as she tried to take a step back. He took a step forward and took her hand before she could walk away. "Stop-"

"Do you or do you not love me?" he asked. She diverted his face, unwilling to look at him in the eye. He tugged on her arm and pulled her closer. His hand cupped her face and forced her to look up into his green eyes. "Answer me."

Her lips trembled as she found herself caught in his arms once more. "I love you..." she whispered breathlessly. She shook her head as tears found their way on to her eyes. "No, I -"

"No..." he said intently as his emerald eyes locked on to her sapphire ones. "I love you. Not the business woman. Not the shrew...just you..."

"This isn't a fairy tale," she told him matter of factly, trying to sound serious. "We won't live happily ever after..."

"Of course not," he replied, a sly smile crossed his lips. "We'll do one better."

His hand slid under her chin and slowly tiled her head up. She leaned upwards, feeling his warm breath across her face as his surprisingly soft lips pressed against hers gently. Her arms slid around his body and held him closer as the music declaring the end of the play echoed in the back ground.

"Great! CUT!" a voice shouted in the background as a series of clapping could be heard. Quistis opened her eyes and found herself frowning as Seifer refused to let go.

"Seifer!" she muffled out as his lips were still pasted on to hers. She moved her arms between them and tried to pry him off.

"Wait, just one more..." Seifer almost pleaded as he was pushed away. He gave Quistis a playful smirk as she frowned and pulled her arm away.

"All right, everyone!" Rinoa's voice through her megaphone shouted. "Great job with tonight! Remember, two days from now is dress rehearsal! Please see Selphie for your costumes!"

"Remember to sign for them! You cannot pick up the costume of a another actor or actress; they must pick it up on their own!" Selphie shouted. "If they're not here to pick it up, they can come pick it up from me tomorrow at 6, here in the quad! Otherwise, they'll have to set up a time to pick it up!"

Rinoa watched to make sure that everyone was in line getting their costumes while the stage crew, led by Zell, was doing the final check on the props. She sat back on her chair and looked over the notes at the back of her copy of the script. 'Hmm...photo shoot is before dress rehearsal...'

"Seifer, I'd love to," Quistis said tiredly. Rinoa lifted her head as she heard her lead actress speak. "But we just don't have time."

"What do you mean we don't have time?" Seifer asked incredulously. Rinoa sat up straight and looked around. From the stairs to the stage, Seifer was following Quistis as she walked over to the costume pick up station. "We have plenty of time!"

"Honestly, Seifer, don't you see me enough?" Quistis exclaimed as she stood in line. "I mean, you see me every day. Not to mention you're up with me on stage for hours. And then there are our out of rehearsal practices."

Seifer jerked his head back and frowned. "Oh...I see..." he said in a snotty voice. "You're sick of seeing me, aren't you?"

Quistis rolled her eyes. "No-"

"I see how it is!" Seifer gasped as he crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. "Well, then good day to you, Instructor Trepe! If you don't want to see me, I'll stay out of your way from now on."

"Oh stop it, that's not what I meant-"

"Hush woman! You're giving me a headache!" Seifer told her dramatically. From her seat, Rinoa rolled her eyes and shook her head. Quistis took a deep breath.

"All right then, fine," Quistis said calmly. "I won't see you unless we rehearse then."

Seifer's eyes flew open and he turned back to her. "Quisty, honey, I'm just kidding!" Seifer pleaded as he took one of her hands in his. "Really!"

"The play is in a few days," Quistis told him as she pulled him along. "And then right after is finals. I have to start writing up the tests for my students. And then after finals, I have to tally up the grades. Not to mention my duties to Rinoa as her maid of honor."

"You can't even squeeze an hour or two in your oh so busy schedule for me?" Seifer gasped, as if shocked.

"We're with each other on stage, off stage, between my classes..." Quistis trailed off.

"I'm not talking about THAT," Seifer said, obviously frustrated. "I'm saying that we haven't had a night to ourselves in WEEKS."

"So what are you getting at?" Quistis asked as they reached the table. Seifer was about to open his mouth, but Quistis held up her hand. "Hold on a second, Seifer," she said as she turned to Selphie. "I need my costumes, Selphie."

"All ready...here you go," Selphie said as she laid out three black dress bags on the table and pushed a clip board with a slip of paper towards Quistis. "And sign here..."

Quistis nodded as she took the clip board and a pen away from Selphie so she could sign her name. Seifer stepped up. "When are MY costumes coming in?"

"They'll be arriving tomorrow morning," a voice said behind them. Quistis dotted the i's in her name before turning around and saw Rinoa approaching. "So...what is everyone's plan this weekend?"

"Whatever you have planned for us," Quistis said as she handed Selphie the clip board and took her dress bags. "So what will it be?"

"Well, seeing as how the promo shots aren't until Monday, I figured everyone would get the weekend off," Rinoa said calmly. "After all, I don't want my actors stressed to bits before the big day."

Quistis opened her mouth to say that she was perfectly fine when Seifer cut in. "What about for the wedding? Does she have to do anything for that?" he asked.

Rinoa shook her head. "Nope, she's free the WHOLE weekend. You're all free to do what you want, just don't come to the rehearsal Monday with a hang over."

Seifer smirked from ear to ear and looked over at Quistis with an almost predatory look. "I heard it and you heard," he told her sternly as he took her hand. "We're going out on a date tomorrow night!"

"WHAT!?" Quistis gasped. She pulled her hand back and frowned. "But the finals-"

"They can wait!" Seifer said. "I'll go make the reservations now."

"Reservations? For WHAT!?" Quistis gasped as Seifer gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks before letting her go and jogging towards the building. "SEIFER!" Quistis screamed out. "FOR WHAT!?"

He merely waved his hand in the air and blew a kiss back to her. The tall blond let out a groan and ran her hand down her face. Rinoa giggled and shrugged. "Well, speaking of dates, I have my own to attend to. So I'll see you guys later," she said with a beaming smile. She looked over Quistis' shoulder. "Selphie! Finish up here?"

"Will do!" Selphie shouted in reply. With that Rinoa turned around and headed towards the building.

* * *

'When I said we should go out, I don't think this is what I had in mind...' Squall thought to himself as he sipped his soup. His icy blue eyes looked up across the circular table from him at Laguna, who was engrossed in a conversation with Rinoa about her play. 'So much for my romantic night out...'

"I mean, of course we'll make a killing the day before the play when we sell the promotional pictures," Rinoa explained. "What I'm worried about is that we won't have enough. Last time, we ordered two hundred posters and five hundred promotional cards and we completely sold out of merchandise."

"What about the autograph session on Thursday?" Laguna asked. "Do you provide the pictures?"

"Yes, but those who bought the posters and cards get to line up first," Rinoa said. "I'm limiting the session to merely two hours this time. Last time, Selphie and Irvine missed lunch."

Laguna let out a heavy sigh. "I'm still waiting for the day when I can see you two on stage."

Rinoa giggled and slipped her hand over Squall's, which was resting on the table. "We'll have our moment in the sun on June 7th, dad. Don't worry. Next weekend, it's Quistis and Seifer's moment."

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock was silenced before it even had a chance so sound as Quistis' arm reached over and shut it off. The rays of the dawn were barely coming through her closed blinds as she sat up. She tossed off her blankets and stretched her arms up. She looked at the blinking numbers on the clock and stood up.

Just when it turned seven, the radio on the clock started. "Good morning Balamb!" the DJ said cheerfully as Quistis walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. "This is Weekend Walt here at KBLMB playing the hottest of today's music. We're starting off the morning with a very romantic dedication!"

"Better than the weekend top one hundred seventy two..." Quistis mumbled as she grabbed a pair of panties and bra and tossed them on to her bed. She headed into her bathroom.

"It's from directly from our very own Balamb Garden!" the DJ shouted energetically as Quistis turned on the shower.

"My dearest leading lady! I may not be with you to bask in your greater than the sunrise glory, but be prepared for a well deserved weekend! I will personally see to it that your every whim is granted over the next forty-eight hours. I love you more than life itself and if I can show you just how much you mean to me in the next two days, it will be worth everything! I await thee with open arms - Love, your knight in shining armor!"

Quistis thoughtlessly tossed her clothes in the hamper as the DJ continued. "This song is dedicated to Quistis from Seifer!"

Quistis had just stepped into the shower when she froze. 'Oh my Hyne...that message is for me!' she gasped. She grabbed her towel and jumped out of the shower to hear the song. Immediately, a blush crept up her entire body as that most popular love song of the moment flooded her room. She felt her knees go weak as she sat on her bed, staring, shocked, at the radio. She smiled thoughtfully. 'That sweet...stupid...arrogant man...'

Outside her door, Seifer smirked as he heard the song barely get through the doors. He pushed himself off and headed down the hall. The weekend and his elaborate plans had just begun. A sly smirk graced his face as he walked down the hall, head held high. Quistis would be begging to be his before the sun set, he just knew it.

"Seifer," a voice said behind him. The tall blond turned around and saw Squall walking up to him, several folders in his arms. "I'm glad I found you," Squall said as he pulled out several thick folders. "These are your assignments."

"Assignments?" Seifer asked, looking confused. "Wait a second, Captain Puberty, I wasn't assigned a mission for this month-"

"It's not a mission," Squall told him has he went through his stack of folders and removed two more. He piled them in Seifer's arms. "In case you forgot, you signed up to be part of the committee that reviews the SeeD test outcomes."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seifer snapped. "I don't remember-"

"Quistis joined it." Squall spat out.

"Oh...that's what that was..." Seifer frowned, distinctly remembering signing a paper after he found out that Quistis was signing it, too. He shook his head and put the folders back in Squall's arms. "Sorry, but I've got a busy weekend."

"So do I," Squall said as he piled the folders back in Seifer's arm. "It's your responsibility to get those to me by this afternoon. It shouldn't take you long to review them. Just remember to be fair."

"No way, I've got plans, Leonhart! I'm too busy-" Seifer insisted.

Squall glared at him. "If you want to be taken into consideration for the commander position, you better pull your weight. Being irresponsible won't get it for you," Squall told him dully as he stepped aside and walked away. "BY THIS AFTERNOON." Squall reminded him without turning around.

Seifer glared at the brunette who was walking away. "I'll REMEMBER this!" Seifer threatened. He looked down at the five folders and frowned. 'It shouldn't take long...' he thought to himself. He lifted up one hand and looked at the time on his watch. "Hmm...I can probably get this done in an hour or two...I'll just have to make Quisty breakfast tomorrow morning...Grr...damn Puberty Boy..."

* * *

Quistis stepped out of her dorm room, refreshed and fully awake. She looked around the hall, half expecting Seifer to be standing there with a bouquet of roses. As she turned her head and looked up and down the hall, discovering that there was no knight in a white trench coat, she found herself being slightly annoyed and disappointed.

'You would think that after he pulled a stunt like that, he would be here to see my reaction...' Quistis thought to herself as she turned left and walked towards the elevators. She let out a tired sigh as she pressed the down button, intent on getting breakfast.

Just as the doors slid open, Quistis gasped as Selphie ran out, crashing into her. "Ah! Sorry!" the petite brunette gasped as she steadied herself against Quistis. She looked up and emerald green eyes went wide. "Oh! Quistis! Good, it's you!"

"What is it, Selphie?" Quistis asked calmly as Selphie stepped back and tried to catch her breath.

"Problem! BIG problem!" Selphie gasped nervously. "I need your help!"

"Help?" Quistis frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to send out Rinoa's wedding invitations last week, and I did, but I forgot to put the stamps on them and they all came back!" Selphie nearly bawled, her huge green eyes rimmed with tears as she hugged Quistis. "There are hundreds of invitations, Quistis! You have to help me! The mail gets sent out today at eleven! I don't know if I can do them all by myself!"

"What about Irvine?" Quistis suggested. "Can't he help you?"

"Last time he helped me with the invitations, he and Zell spilled my latte on them and I had to reorder new ones before Rinoa found out!" Selphie sniffled.

Quistis let out a deep breath. "Well..."

"If I don't get them out and Rinoa finds out, she'll HATE me!" Selphie whimpered. "And she already got mad at me for the play!"

"She wasn't mad at you-" Quistis attempted, but Selphie let out a wail.

"You have to help me, Quisty! You're the only one competent I can count on! PLEASE? You're not busy are you?" Selphie asked. Quistis looked down at the desperate girl and let out a heavy sigh.

"I was just going to-" Quistis began, but Selphie cut her off.

"Great!" Selphie exclaimed as she grabbed Quistis' hand and dragged her into the elevator with her. "Thanks, Quisty! You're the best!"

"Wait!? Where are we going?" Quistis asked as Selphie pressed the button for the marking garage.

"To the post office!" Selphie told her. "They're all stuck in my PO Box!"

Quistis ran a hand down her face. 'This is going to be a very long weekend...'

* * *

Seifer looked at the clock on the wall as he sat in the library, hunched over in a small study booth reading over the files. The last manila folder was closed and he let out a deep breath. Green eyes fastened themselves on the clock once more.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Seifer grumbled as the clock struck two. "DAMN!"

"SHH!" the library girl hissed from her desk. Seifer let out a low grumble as he grabbed the folders and ran out the door.

Too impatient for the elevators, he ran up the stairs to Squall's office. He saw the door ahead of him and ran into the room. "Here are your damn files!" he growled as he slammed them on Squall's neatly organized desk.

"Umm..." a voice said from the desk. Seifer looked over the pile of folders and saw Rinoa sitting there, her eyebrow raised as she looking over some financial paper work for the play. "If you're looking for Squall, he went to get me lunch in town."

"Ugh!" Seifer threw his arms in the air, much to Rinoa's confusion. "Forget it! Tell him, I'm not doing any more of his dirty work! I'm going out with Quistis!"

"Today?" Rinoa asked. "But I just saw her leave this morning with Selphie."

"WHAT!?" Seifer growled. "WHY!?" he gasped as he slammed his hands in front of the table and loomed over Rinoa.

"I don't know," Rinoa said calmly as she returned to her papers. "I asked them where they were going, but then Selphie got all nervous and started talking really fast. I didn't catch a word she was saying."

"Did they at least say WHERE they were going?" Seifer asked, almost desperately.

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't know. Selphie grabbed Quistis and left."

Seifer was close to pulling his hair out. He had everything planned. First Quistis would wake up to her usual morning radio station, hear his dedication, and then while she was taking a shower, he would go make her breakfast. He had gotten special permission from the cafeteria ladies themselves to use the kitchen.

He had originally planned to go and stand by her door so when she opened it, there he would be, waiting with a tray of food. Then they would go out and he would take her to the Balamb Island Fair that was going on that weekend. Part of the reason Rinoa gave them that weekend off was because it was the last weekend of the fair and her crew had wanted to enjoy it. The peak of the night would be to ride the ferris wheel together in a sickening cliched, yet uber romantic moment where he would tell her just how much he loved her.

Seifer opened his mouth and swore loudly in frustration just as Squall walked in. "Did you finish the papers?"

"This is all your fault!" Seifer growled as he turned on Squall.

Squall just looked at him and shrugged before walking over to the desk and handing Rinoa a paper bag. "Squall, while you were in town, did you see Quistis and Selphie?" Rinoa asked, hoping to cool Seifer's anger.

Squall thought for a moment. "Actually, I did see them by the post office." he replied. Before he could continue, Seifer was out the door.

Rinoa shook her head and took out the burger she had him buy. "Why were they at the post office?"

Squall shrugged and sat down at the edge of the table, taking out his own burger. "No idea."

* * *

"Raijin! Raijin, GIVE ME YOUR CAR KEYS!!" Seifer screamed as he pounded on Raijin's door. It slid open and a sleepy looking man answered the door. "CAR KEYS NOW!" Seifer demanded.

"Why, ya know?" Raijin asked with a yawn.

"Don't ask questions! Just give me the damn keys!" Seifer demanded once more.

Raijin yawned and scratched the back of his head. He walked over to his desk and lifted up some keys. "Can you put some gas in it on the way back, ya know?"

"Fine!" Seifer said as he snatched the keys from Raijin's hand and raced out of the hall. He ran down the stairs and appeared in the parking garage. He ran to Raijin's car and quickly got in. He shoved the key into the ignition and started it. His eyes went wide. "NO!!" The car sputtered as he turned the key once more. The car sputtered again. "Damn you little...!"

Seifer began a string of curses against Raijin and Raijin's car as he turned the key once more. The car roared to life and Seifer let out a relieved sigh. A light went on in the dash board that told him he needed to get gas. Without another thought, he reversed and sped out of the Garden

He silently prayed to at least make it to a gas station before the car officially died on him. He wasn't so lucky. Just a block from the gas station, the car died. Seifer swore and opened Raijin's trunk. Luckily, there was a gas canister in the back. He leaned into the trunk to dig it out, just as Selphie drove past him on her and Quistis' way back to the Garden, in Irvine's car.

"Hmm..." Quistis mumbled as she looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Selphie asked.

"I could've sworn that man was Seifer..." Quistis trailed off. 'That sure looks like his tight ass.' she added, amused.

"Nah," Selphie said. "He's probably still at the Garden." Quistis shrugged and reached over to turn on the radio.

"This is Afternoon Andy with the latest weather! Balamb will be experiencing a freak, but short, shower this evening, probably lasting from sun set to sun rise. But don't worry folks! Tomorrow will be bright and DRY! The freak storm is said to be caused by Hurricane Ave off the coast of Centra..."

"Oh great..." Selphie sighed. "A storm...I better tell Zell and Irvine to put the canopy over the stage."

"Well, let's get back to the Garden then," Quistis agreed. She looked out the window. "It's getting cloudy already..."

* * *

Just as Irvine's car entered the gates of the Garden, it began to rain. "Go figure," Selphie said. "The weather man was wrong."

Quistis chuckled. "Looks like we're all eating in tonight," she sighed. As she said that, she suddenly remembered Seifer telling her that he would take her out for dinner. "Hmm...guess it's canceled..." she whispered to herself.

"What?" Selphie asked as they pulled into the parking garage. Quistis smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing...let's find Irvine and Zell." Quistis agreed. Selphie nodded. They parked the car and got out. Just as they were walking past the quad, they saw a large blue canopy being put over the stage area.

Rinoa was standing in rain boots and under an umbrella as she shouted out orders to crew members. Zell and Irvine were also helping fasten down the tent and secure the stage. "Bring out the second side and attach it!" she ordered.

"Rinoa!" a voice shouted behind her. She turned around and waved as she saw Quistis and Selphie running towards her, using their jackets as umbrellas.

"Thank Hyne! Did you hear the report?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa nodded as she herded them under her large umbrella. "Yeah, I was lucky I turned on the radio just when it came on," Rinoa admitted. "I called everyone out right away so everything should be settled down."

"Good," Selphie said. "The weather man said it would start at sunset."

"Guess he was wrong," Rinoa said. She turned around and looked back at the tent. The second part of the tent that would cover the back set was being fastened into place as Zell and Irvine ran around making sure they were secured to the ground. "Oh, by the way," Rinoa said. "Squall said he saw you guys at the post office. Is that where you guys went today?"

"Uh..." Selphie paled. Her eyes darted around nervously. "I just went to...MAIL...SOMETHING."

Quistis rolled her eyes as Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "We went to lunch afterwards." Quistis added.

"Oh okay," Rinoa nodded. She looked over at Quistis. "By the way, did Seifer ever find you?"

"Find me?" Quistis asked, jerking her head back. "No...why?"

"He didn't say," Rinoa admitted. "Apparently, Squall made him finish up some work and then he was on a mad search for you. He heard Squall say that he saw you two at the post office so he ran out. I thought he went to town to look for you."

"Hmm...maybe that WAS Seifer that we passed on our way back," Quistis said, looking over at Selphie thoughtfully. She let out a sigh and looked around as the heavy drops of rain fell. "I hope he doesn't get caught in the storm."

"Aw, don't worry about him," Selphie smiled brightly. "He'll be fine!"

* * *

Quistis heard knocking on her door. They were dull, heavy knocks that almost drowned out the occasional thunder that echoed outside her window. Lighting flashed, barely being seen against the room light as she looked up towards the door and put down one of Rinoa's books that she was re-reading. She placed it face down against her pillow as she stood up and walked to her door. She opened it and gasped.

Seifer stood in front of her, his trench coat drenched with water as a pool surrounded his feet. His entire body dripped of rain as the scent of the storm drowned out his subtle cologne. His hair was matted to his face as his face glistened with rain drops. His boots and the hems of coat were splashed with mud. He looked like a drowned blond rat.

His eyes were narrowed and he looked angry. Quistis' eyes went wide as she took a step forward. "Tomorrow," he began, his voice deep and full of authority, stopping her before she had a chance to beckon him into her room to get dry. "Do not LEAVE your room until I come to get you, understand?"

Rather than argue, Quistis just nodded as she watched him turn on his heel and head down the hall. "Seifer..." she began quietly as she stepped out after him.

"Don't leave the room!" he shouted, his back still turned to her. Quistis pulled back and stepped back into the room, allowing her head to stick out and watch as Seifer left a trail of water behind him.

"I wonder..." Quistis shook her head and walked back into the room.

Seifer wandered down the hall way to the stairs to get to his room. Everyone that saw him seemed to paste themselves against the wall as he passed. They were all afraid to stare at him, despite his soaking wet clothes. Seifer's face was set in an angry scowl as his eyes were narrowed and stared straight ahead.

Once he had gotten the canister for gas, he walked the block to the gas station, only to find out that he had left his wallet in the car. He then walked back to the car, got his wallet, and walked BACK to the gas station. There he watched some kids steal the red canister he had left at the station.

He had spent a good few minutes chasing them down and would've scared them more had he the time. Instead, he ran back to the gas station. At that point, it was already raining heavily. Regardless, he paid for the gas and pumped two gallons into the canister. Then he walked back to the car, put gas in it, and went to search for Quistis.

Three hours after driving and walking around, he finally headed back to the Garden. He had forgotten to put gas in the car and so ran out of gas half way to the Garden. Without any way to get gas, Seifer got out of the car and walked the rest of the way to the Garden. That had taken him two hours of walking in the muddy road side to get back.

The sun had long set and Seifer walked into his room. His stomach grumbled. He had spent and entire day looking for Quistis and was so into it, he didn't even eat. And the cafeteria was closed. He fell on his stomach on his bed. "The world is against me..."

There was a knock on his door and he let out a grumbling 'enter'. The door slid open and Seifer didn't bother getting up. A towel was put over his head. "Take off your wet clothes and go take a warm shower," a voice ordered. He turned his head and saw Quistis take a seat beside him. She smiled warmly at him. "I heard you were looking for me..."

Seifer let out a groan and put his arms around her waist, burying his face in her lap. "I thought I told you to stay in her room..." he said in a muffled voice. Quistis merely smiled and ran her hand through his cold wet hair.

"We'll argue AFTER you're in dry clothes." Seifer nodded and stood up. Quistis sat on his bed and turned on his television as he went to take a shower. After a few minutes, he came back into the room, dressed in a white T-shirt and cotton pants. He rubbed his head with a towel as he sat on his bed, behind Quistis.

She leaned back against him, dressed in a sweater and pajama pants. His arms went around her body, pulling her closer to him as his head bent down and kissed the top of her ear. She turned off the television with the remote and turned her head to a receive a kiss full on the lips. Seifer let out a pleased moan as he fell on his back, Quistis on top of him still enveloped in his arms.

"Thanks for the song, by the way." Quistis said with a smile as she parted from him. Seifer smirked.

"Thank me more." he insisted. Quistis chuckled slightly as she blushed and leaned down to kiss him once more.

"Hey, Seifer, where are my - oh!" a voice gasped from the door way. Seifer let out a yell as he sat straight up. Quistis yelped as she rolled over and fell on the floor.

"Quistis!" Seifer gasped as he scrambled to help her get up. He looked up at the door to see a sheepish looking Raijin. "What is it!?"

"Um...my...uh...keys...ya know..." Raijin stammered nervously. He looked around the room and saw the keys on the desk. "Ah! There they are, ya know!" he chuckled nervously before reaching out and taking them. He gave a weak wave as he ran out.

Seifer was seething as Quistis ran her hand, flustered, through her hair. "Um...I guess I better go."

"What? WHY?" Seifer gasped as Quistis stood up and headed towards the door. "Quisty-"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Quistis asked. Seifer sighed and nodded.

"Don't leave your room without me," he said as he fell back against his bed tiredly. "I mean it this time!"

Quistis smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow then."

* * *

The knock to her door came early and Quistis quickly answered it. Seifer gave her a knowing look and she nodded as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Quistis' white sedan was parked in her assigned car port. Seifer glanced over as she got into the driver's seat. Her gas tank was full and he let himself relax. 'Everything is fine...' he told himself.

"So where are we going?" Quistis asked as she backed out of her car port.

"I thought you might enjoy a nice day at the fair," Seifer told her as he leaned into his seat. "What do you say? It's the last day..."

Quistis chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and nodded with a smile. "All right! Sounds good!"

As they exited the Garden, they passed by three parked cars in front of the Garden. They didn't see Selphie jump up as she stood in front of seven people. "All right!" she said cheerfully as the men of the group, except for Zell who was just as energetic, yawned. "Today's the last day of the fair! Let's make the most of it!"

"Everyone in the CAR!" Rinoa shouted. She dragged Squall to their car as Zell and his girlfriend got into Irvine's with Irvine and Selphie. Raijin got into Fujin's car; he couldn't find his in the parking lot. And Fujin went on to the passenger's seat, intent on just sitting back on the way there. "This is so exciting!" Rinoa beamed as Squall started his car.

Squall yawned once more. 'Whatever...as long as Laguna isn't with us...hmm...I wonder were he went...'

* * *

Quistis couldn't believe she was at a fair with Seifer. Even as she slowly ate her pink cotton candy as she stood behind Seifer, who was trying to get a ball into a milk canister. For the tenth time, it bounced off the rim.

She laughed behind him. "Seifer, let it go...it's not going to go in. I swear, it's rigged!" she insisted.

Seifer stubbornly shook his head and slammed another gil on the counter. "Another!"

"Seifer..." Quistis sighed. She finished up her cotton candy and shook her head. It was her fault that he was there. Her fault they had spent the last thirty minutes trying to figure out a way to get the ball into the canister. She had been the one to point at the huge stuffed bear that was hanging over the booth.

However, it WAS Seifer who had insisted on winning it for her. "I'm going to get you that bear," he told her once again. He looked over his shoulder and threw her a winning smile. "Have a LITTLE more faith in me?"

Quistis sighed heavily and nodded. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"That's what I'm looking for," Seifer said. He held the ball in his hand and aimed. "Here we go..." The ball left his hand and Quistis prepared herself for another one of his disappointed growls.

"WINNER!"

Her eyes went wide as she looked up and saw the carnie taking down the large white stuffed bear. "Impossible..."

"Here you go, sir!" The carnie said as he handed Seifer the bear. She looked over at him, not the least bit surprised to find that cocky grin on his face as he held it out to her proudly.

"I told you I'd get it for you," he said. "Do I get a kiss thank you?"

Quistis began to laugh and shook her head as she took hold of the bear and kissed it's nose. "Thank you." she told the bear. Seifer rolled his eyes.

Quistis felt his arm go around her slim waist as she held on to the stuffed animal. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a content sigh. "Maybe you're right... we should get out more often."

Before Seifer could reply, another voice cut through the air. "SEIFER! QUISTY! Look, guys! It's Seifer and Quistis!"

The two blondes froze in their spots as they heard the sounds of an all too familiar cheerful voice. "No..." Seifer mumbled. "Not now...not today!" He felt Quistis pull away from him as she went to great them and he slowly turned his head.

Sure enough, there they were. Disrupting his precious Quistis time. Immediately he scowled and noticed that Raijin and Fujin noticed. They stammered some excuse as they wandered off. "What are you all doing here?" Quistis was asking.

"It's the last day!" Selphie replied energetically. "They'll have fire works and everything tonight!"

Rinoa, who was holding Squall's hand, saw Seifer scowling and gently tugged on her fiancee's hand. He turned to look at her. "Squall, let's go ride the haunted house!"

"What? Why?" he asked. Rinoa rolled her eyes and she tugged on his hand.

"Let's GO!" Squall followed without question. Seifer then turned his annoyed gaze at the last two couples.

"Dinner sounds good!" Quistis said, making Seifer's mouth drop. "Where should we all meet?"

"There's a big BBQ on the southern end," Selphie said. "We should meet there!"

"All right-" before Quistis could agree, Seifer cut in.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to GO?" he asked. Quistis shot him an annoyed look. Zell and Irvine got the hint and dragged Selphie away. Quistis turned to Seifer to scold him for being rude, but he just shook his head. "Today is supposed to be JUST US," he insisted. "Now...let's try to enjoy the rest of the day."

Quistis looked around hesitantly and nodded. He put his arm around her and lead her away. The rest of the day, Seifer kept out a wary eye for any of the other Garden members. Whenever he even thought he saw one of them, he would lead Quistis the other way. Twice they had run into Selphie, who made them eat funnel cake with her and Irvine.

As they walked towards the southern end to meet the others at the BBQ, Seifer tugged on Quistis' hand. She turned to look at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"One more ride," Seifer said with a grin. Quistis looked at him suspiciously. "That one." he said, pointing to the ferris wheel.

"Umm...I don't know...it might take a while and we're supposed to meet everyone-"

"They'll understand!" Seifer said as he pulled her to the line. "C'mon, Quisty! You're not SCARED are you?"

"Scared? Oh, please..." Quistis waved her hand to dismiss the thought. As they reached the box they were going to sit in, Quistis had to hand over her bear. They got into the bright red box and were locked inside. As they slowly began to ascend, Quistis frowned. "I hope we don't miss the fire works."

Seifer laughed and leaned back on his seat across from her. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "So... how was it?"

Quistis smiled intently. "It was fun, Seifer. Thank you..." He smiled and leaned forward to take her hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't come through with my vow to make your whole weekend this good," he admitted.

"Don't be," Quistis assured him. "Besides, it was kind of funny watching you walk away drenched in rain water."

"Oh, so funny..." Seifer mumbled. Quistis chuckled as she looked at the window. She let out a gasp as she saw the illuminated Garden in the distance and smiled. Seifer stared at her face intently as her blue eyes scanned the crowds below. It was too dark to make out anyone, but she was still trying to find their friends.

"It's gorgeous up here..."

'It's now or never...' Seifer thought to himself. Still holding her hand, he dug into his pocket and felt for that little white box. He looked up at her and gently squeezed her hand. Quistis turned to look at him and smiled. "Quistis Trepe..." he said nervously, swallowing hard. "Will you-"

BOOM! Quistis immediately turned her head as her eyes lit up. Seifer nearly choked as explosions rang around them. He looked out the window and saw a rainbow of colors exploding in the darkness of the night. Below, they could hear the gasps and awes of the crowds as fire works illuminated the night sky.

Quistis was on the edge of her seat, engrossed in the fireworks, and Seifer sighed. He put the box back into his pocket. 'It can wait...'

He felt his seat move and turned to see Quistis sitting next to him. A broad smile was on her face as she leaned over and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Seifer." she said simply as she leaned upwards and kissed him. Seifer found himself smiling as his hand left his pocket and placed itself on the small of her back.

'Oh yeah...it definitely can wait...'

* * *

"Mmm..." Quistis woke up, her body automatically getting up before her alarm rang. She looked down at her chest where a certain blond man had his face buried and was still snoring away. She chuckled slightly and caressed his soft face with her hand.

Quietly, she lifted up her left hand and stared intently at the diamond flanked by two pear shaped sapphires on either side on a white gold band. She smiled lopsidedly. "Have a good night?" a deep voice sounded. She looked down and blushed as Seifer looked up at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Good morning to you, too..." Quistis laughed. "We better get up," she said as Seifer sat up next to her and kissed her softly. He began to place soft butterfly kisses all over her face. "The rehearsal...starts soon...Seifer!" she gushed as she pushed him away weakly.

He let out a chuckle. "I think they'll understand if we're late," he assured her as he put one arm around her waist and pinned her back into the bed. "They can wait-"

There was a knock at the door and Seifer and Quistis looked up. Quistis was about to shove him away to answer it, when he rolled out of bed. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and quickly put them on before going to the door. It slid open and he looked around.

"Who is it?" Quistis called as she sat up in bed, adjusting her white camisole.

Seifer walked back in, a white wrapped package in his hands. "I don't know..." he mumbled as he sat down next to her. He began to open the thick paper. "Books?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes and reached forward to take one of two hard cover books. "_The Emerald's Sapphire_?" Quistis mumbled. She opened the book. "It's Rinoa's book!"

"I thought it didn't come out for another week..." Seifer replied as he flipped through the hardcover book.

"Advanced copies?" Quistis mumbled. She opened the book and her eyes went wide. "Seifer! The dedication page!"

Seifer narrowed his eyes and opened his copy of the book. "How the hell...?"

"_To Casey & on a life time of happiness and love! - Noa..._" Quistis trailed off. She lifted her head to look at Seifer. "Did you tell her?"

Seifer shook his head. "I didn't even tell Raijin or Fujin!"

"Then how...?"

* * *

"Rinoa, we're still missing Quistis and Seifer!" Selphie pouted as she looked up from her clip board at Rinoa. "What should we do?"

Rinoa stood up as she saw Laguna running towards her. "It's all done!" he said brightly.

Rinoa giggled and nodded as she hugged him. "Thanks, dad!" she said. "I knew you having control over the Ragnarok would help."

Laguna blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't THAT far to the printer's..."

"Thanks again for telling me about you know what," Rinoa added as she headed back to her chair. "I'm sure they'll be surprised when they read the dedication."

"Rinoa!" Selphie said once more, stronger this time. Rinoa turned to look at her. "Seifer and Quistis?"

The brown eyed brunette smiled. "Oh, don't worry about them. Today...they can afford to be a little late."

* * *

Next Time: The play and all the drama behind it. A slight snag is hit on the road to the wedding when Laguna looses the checks that are to be sent out to pay for the wedding. Can he and the others find it before Rinoa finds out? 


	8. Under the Bride's Nose

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Eight: Under The Bride's Nose_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: The last chapter refuses to upload right. At the end where there is the book dedication, it wouldn't put up the other name. Sorry about that. -.-;;

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

Laguna stretched as he walked over to his bed. He smiled to himself as he sat down on it, being reminded of how hard the beds were back when he was training in the Galbadian army. He sighed and fell back against the bed dressed in his silk presidential pajamas. The play would be tomorrow, meaning it would be a chaotic day.

Which meant that Rinoa would be busier than usual. He sat in one their last rehearsal meeting as Rinoa went through the schedule for the next day. The morning would be busy with the seating arrangements as the actors got their make up and hair done. Then around five, they would start seating and at six the play would begin.

Rinoa would spend most of the time back stage, doing directorial work and over seeing everything. With her book out of the way, she'd been more relaxed. Although, she did get grilled the other day by Seifer and Quistis. They saw the dedication and kept insisting to know how she found out. After answering "It was magic. I just KNEW." they gave up.

Laguna smirked to himself. It had actually been him who had seen Seifer at Squall's jeweler that day at the mall. He had felt like getting himself some cookies at a shop there and had gone with Rinoa to the mall. She went to the photographer's to make the final arrangements and on his way to meet her there, he saw Seifer stooped over, looking at a bunch of diamond rings.

He hid outside just long enough to hear the clerk ask if it was for a special woman and Seifer had uncharacteristically blushed and said he was planning to propose to his girlfriend. Immediately, Laguna ran off to tell Rinoa, who made him swear not to tell another person.

Laguna smiled proudly, he and his future daughter-in-law made quite a team. He laid in bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He reached over and turned off the lights. Just as he did, his phone rang. He frowned, but reached over and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Dad, it's me," Rinoa said cheerfully. "Sorry to call you so late, but I just wanted to confirm that you sent out the checks for the cake, the dresses, decorations, and stuff."

Laguna nodded. "I did!" he assured her in his half awake state.

"Great! I just wanted to make sure. Okay, sorry to bother you. Goodnight, dad! SQUALL!" Rinoa barked. "Say good night!"

There was period of silence on the other end of the phone accompanied by some grumbling. Then finally... "Night."

Laguna chuckled. "Good night, Rinoa! Good night, son!" He smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. Laguna rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes flew open. In the darkness, he zoned in to the manila folder that held several envelopes that contained the checks. "Oh no!" he gasped. He stared at the folder on his desk in disbelief. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, but quickly calmed himself. 'I can just go mail it tomorrow...no problem...' he assured himself. With that thought in mind, he curled back into a ball and went to sleep.

* * *

Rinoa sat up in bed and stretched her arms. She looked at her alarm clock and smiled as she turned off the alarm. "Today is the day!" she told herself excitedly as she stood up. The sheets fell off her pajama and tank top clad body and landed to the side of a snoring Balamb Captain.

Squall was taking up the majority of Rinoa's bed. His arms were out, folded under his head as he slept on his stomach. Rinoa looked over at him and decided to wake him up. Casually she leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder She pushed him gently.

"What...?" he grumbled out as he buried his face deeper into her pillow.

"Squall, today's the play!" Rinoa told him in a low voice. "You have to get ready, remember? You said you'd help me." she added to make her point clear.

Squall groaned as he rubbed his face against the pillow before rolling over on his back and slowly getting up. Rinoa headed for her bathroom as Squall stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "What am I supposed to be doing today?"

"Just help with the seating," she told him. "You're not an usher, but when they start to set up, they can always use the extra hand."

Squall nodded and looked around the room. Angelo was still sleeping in her doggy bed and he found himself envying the dog. Squall heard the shower go on and a smirked to himself. He stood up, aiming to join his beloved fiancee, when her phone rang. Frowning, he shot a glare at the phone, cursing whoever it was whom was messing up his plans. He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked sharply.

"Squall!" Laguna's voice gasped, immediately recognizing the voice. "Uh...um...good morning?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Um...is Rinoa there?" Laguna asked in a nervous voice. Squall immediately began to get suspicious and sat back down on the bed.

"Why?" Squall demanded in a low voice as he looked over at the bathroom just incase Rinoa had come out to listen.

"I...um...I don't know how to say this. But...er...the um...I can't...well..." Laguna stammered nervously as he paced around in his room. Squall's grip on the phone tightened as he knew where this was leading. "There is a slight...um...how could you call it? Uh...set back?"

"WHAT IS THE SET BACK." Squall stated in a demanding voice. He looked back up at the bathroom and was glad Rinoa was still in the shower.

Laguna took a long, hesitant, deep breath. "The checks I was supposed to mail to pay for everything were going to get sent out today and I thought they were on my desk, but the folder is empty and I have no idea where they are." he rushed out.

"Wait...the CHECKS to pay for MY wedding?" Squall asked. "You LOST the CHECKS to pay for MY wedding."

"Well, um...I didn't LOOSE them per say..."

"They don't just VANISH!" Squall growled.

"Baby, is something wrong!?" Rinoa's voice called from the bathroom as she stood in the shower, lathering her hair with shampoo.

Squall nearly dropped the phone. "No, Rin, everything's fine!" he called out as casually as he could before returning back to the phone. "Listen to me," Squall said in a nearly demonic voice, causing Laguna to shrink back. "You will FIND those checks and you will MAIL them. Rinoa will NOT know about this at all. If she finds out and has to spend even a second stressed out because of it, you are off of the wedding list, understand?"

Laguna swallowed nervously. "Yes, Squall..."

"GO FIND THOSE CHECKS." Squall hissed. He slammed the phone down on the charger and leaned forward. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the desk.

"Squall?" Rinoa's voice perked him up and he saw her coming out of the bathroom with a blue towel around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled. He offered her a weak smile. "I'll head over to my room and get changed."

"Great!" Rinoa said with a beaming smile. "We'll meet in the cafeteria in thirty minutes and then head over to the stage after breakfast!"

* * *

The burning sun was bright and shiny as it washed over the stage. Rinoa stood in front of it, her hands firmly at her waist as she looked up at it and smiled with satisfaction. The props were complete. Behind her, crew members and Squall were setting up the rows and rows of chairs for the audience. Selphie was doing the final checks with the actors.

Behind the stage, in the dressing tents, the main actors and actresses were preparing their make up and costumes. On the stage, crew members were doing final lighting checks and sound checks. Rinoa looked down at her clip board and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

'I love it when everything is on schedule...' she thought to herself as she stood there pleased. She glanced down at her watch. 'Three hours until show time...it's almost time to let in the people.'

Since that morning, people had been lining up at the Garden to see the show. In such a short time, the Balamb Garden plays had gained such popularity. They were making quite a bit of money now, much to Cid's joy. Noted critics had come to the last play and this play was no exception. For Rinoa, it didn't matter what they said - as long as her cast and crew and the normal people liked it.

"Rinoa!" Selphie called as she came running over from the dressing tent. Rinoa turned around and smiled. "Everything is set. I just got the word from Zell's girlfriend at the front gates that they're all ready to let people in."

"Hmmm..." Rinoa looked over her shoulder. "We're still preparing out here. We're not supposed to let them in anyway. Have her start at the usual time."

"Okay!" Selphie said. Rinoa looked down at her clothes. She had to change soon as she would be going straight to the after party after she finished her jobs there.

"All right, I'm going to head up and change. Keep everything on track, okay? I'll be back soon." Rinoa told her. Selphie nodded and watched as Rinoa headed back to the building.

"Selphie!" a low voice shouted to her left. The petite brunette turned and saw Laguna wave for her to come forward. "Selphie!"

"Sir Laguna!" Selphie beamed happily. "All ready for the play?" she asked brightly.

Laguna shook his head. "Selphie, I have a problem!"

Selphie tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, sir?"

"You know those checks to pay for the wedding? I...uh...lost them." Laguna said sheepishly. Selphie's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped.

"Rinoa's going to KILL you!" she gasped immediately. Laguna paled and nodded.

"Rinoa can't find out!" he exclaimed. "Squall told me not to tell her and to find those checks. But I can't find them anywhere!"

"Have you checked all over your room? Or retraced your foot steps?" Selphie suggested. Laguna nodded. "Uh...then you can write the checks and send them!"

"I can't! They don't want me to pay for the wedding and Rinoa will know when she doesn't get those checks back," Laguna looked around nervously and caught Squall glaring at him from the distance as the young captain was putting chairs down. "What am I going to do!?"

"I don't know, sir," Selphie said as she scratched her head. "Are you SURE they're not in your room?"

"They were in a manila folder and when I opened the folder this morning, it was empty!" he exclaimed.

"Selphie!" another voice shouted. The two brunettes turned around and saw Quistis approaching in her costume. "Selphie, you're needed back at the tent."

"Oh yeah...Quisty, we have a problem!" Selphie said. "Sir Laguna lost the checks to pay for Rinoa's wedding."

"He WHAT?" Quistis asked, her blue eyes wide with shock. She looked over at the middle aged man who was running his hand down his face. "Sir, is that true?"

"What am I going to do?" he whimpered.

Quistis took a deep breath. "Well, you can't tell her or she might have another fainting spell...and Squall definitely won't be happy..." she trailed off. "You might need to go under the table for this one."

"How? What do I do?" Laguna gasped eagerly.

Quistis paused and looked over at the building behind him. "Rinoa keeps track of all her transactions for the wedding...go find her binder - it should all be there. Call them up and pay for them with Rinoa's account. Have them send the receipt to her."

"But what about the checks? Won't she know that they weren't sent out?" Laguna asked. Quistis nodded.

"You'll have to tell her, but at least you won't have paid for them and by the time she'll figure it out, it'll be too late." Quistis told him. Laguna chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before nodding.

"All right...where can I find her binder?"

* * *

Rinoa rushed out of her bedroom dressed in a knee length dark blue dress with thin straps. She was holding her clip board in one hand and her cellular phone in the other. "Start letting in the VIPs. I'll be down there to greet them at the VIP seating area in just a moment..." she was saying as she rushed to the elevators.

As soon as the sliding doors closed, Laguna peeked out from around the corner and proceeded to walk to Rinoa's room. He slid in a key card and entered the room. He stopped in his tracks. Clothes were thrown around, probably from when Rinoa was trying to find something to wear. Shoes were all over the place and panty hose was dangling from the back of her chair.

He found himself hesitating to touch anything. 'Now isn't the time!' he told himself sternly. 'I have to find that binder!'

* * *

"Daddy!" Rinoa said as she hugged her father. "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for my little girl," Caraway told her as he let her go and turned to Squall to shake his hand. "I heard you're doing your favorite fairy tale."

Rinoa nodded. "Modern day, of course. But I really like how it's turned out," she said. She looked over at Squall and smiled. "Squall, can you take daddy to his seat? I have to greet the other guests," She looked over her father's shoulder and them back at her father. "Daddy, I'll talk to you after the play."

"Of course, dear." he told her as he kissed his daughter on the cheek and let her rush off.

Rinoa greeted all the other VIP guests personally and then rushed back stage. "Rinoa! We're closing in!" Zell shouted.

"Attention ladies and gentle of the audience," Irvine said in a deep voice through the PA system. "_Beauty and the Beast_, a play by Rinoa Heartilly will be starting in just a minute. Please take your seats."

"All right! Get the actors for the first scene ready!" Rinoa shouted. Zell nodded and Rinoa sat down in a chair in the left wing. She put on her head set and saw Quistis appear across the stage in the right wing.

She waved and Quistis waved back. She could see the blond female taking a deep breath as she was dressed in a woman's business suit. "Count down starting..." she heard Selphie say through the head set.

"Cue the music!" Rinoa ordered. Immediately the music started clapping could be heard from the crowds in the audience. The curtains rose as the a set of dancers began to tell the story of Beauty and how she grew up to be what she was.

It wasn't long before Quistis stepped out on the stage, a cell phone in her ear. "Listen," she said in a stern voice. "I don't CARE if you have to work through the weekend! Get those papers to me first thing Monday morning!" she barked.

Rinoa looked down at her clip board. Her third play had begun.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rinoa and the rest of her cast and crew, Laguna was sitting on the floor by her bed, flipping through a photo album he had found. "Oh...this looks like it was in Dollet!" he said and pointed to the picture as he leaned over and showed Angelo.

Angelo barked slightly. "Did you have a good time there?" Laguna asked. Angelo barked again and Laguna nodded. "Yeah, it looks like good weather."

Downstairs, in the VIP section, Squall was standing by the door. He and already seen the play during their dress rehearsals and while the audience seemed captivated, to him it was old news. As he yawned and looked at his watch, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

As he turned around he saw three familiar faces and smiled. "Sis, Ward, Kiros...you guys came."

"Sorry we're late," Ellone told him. "We were already cutting it close, but the taxi we were taking here broke down..." she sighed. "How's the play?"

"It's good," he said. "I've already seen it though. Go ahead and have seats." he said, motioning his hands to the area in front of him.

Ellone nodded and she and Ward went to take a seat. Kiros opted to stand next to Squall. "Squall, have you see Laguna anywhere?"

Squall narrowed his eyes immediately at the name of the man who he feared would send his fiancee spiraling into insanity. "Not today." he replied quickly.

"Hmm..." Kiros rubbed his chin. "He sent over something the other day instead of the correct papers I wanted him to sign."

'Go figure...' Squall thought to himself.

"They were about a dozen checks."

Squall's eyes went wide and he turned to Kiros. "In envelops? To where?"

"They were already addressed and stamped so we mailed them out," Kiros said, slightly confused at Squall's sudden interest. "One was to the bakery that Laguna loves so much. I think there were some for some seamstress that Ellone knew."

Squall took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. "I see..."

"Is something wrong?" Kiros asked. Squall shook his head.

"No...you said you mailed them already?"

"Yeah. The day we got them," Kiros said. "A few days ago."

"I see..." Squall looked up at the stage where Seifer was about to make his grand entrance. "Have a seat, Kiros. I'll go see if I can find Laguna."

Kiros nodded and headed for the last remaining seat next to Ward. Squall looked around and slipped away.

* * *

"Hey, hey...where are you going?" Seifer asked, his usual cocky attitude shining through into his acting. On stage, Quistis turned around and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I have no time for people like you," she said as calmly as she could. "I'm waiting for someone."

"You're Miss Bella Ave, right?" Seifer asked, taking out a slip of paper from the breast pocket of his jacket and checking it.

Quistis frowned. "Oh you're kidding me...there is NO way that YOU could be..."

"Ta-da!" Seifer held his arms open wide. "Name's Lex. I'm the escort the agency sent over."

Quistis paled and took a shaky step back. "Oh, Hyne no..."

Rinoa was caught up watching the play as Selphie appeared next to her. "Rin, here's the final count." Selphie slipped her a piece of paper and Rinoa looked down at the numbers. Her eyes widened as a triumphant grin spread across her face. She had asked for more chairs and even then the audience was filled to capacity. Not only that, but the sales was amazing.

"I am a genius..." Rinoa said in a low voice. Selphie giggled and ran back to her spot.

She looked back up at the stage as Seifer ran in front of Quistis. "Hey, you just can't send me back. If you send me back without my doing my job I don't get paid."

"Well, that isn't my problem, SIR," Quistis snapped back. "Now, please get out of my way. My train is going to leave at any second."

"No, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, Miss Ave." Seifer insisted.

"You know, no matter how many times those words come out of his mouth...they still sound way too intelligent for him." Irvine's voice echoed in their head sets. The group snickered off stage.

"Listen, Mr. Lex-"

"Just call me Lex."

"Fine, LEX, I have to get home-"

"And do what? Heat up a frozen dinner and watching re-runs?" Seifer asked. "Listen, lady, I'm just doing my job."

"Well, now you've introduced yourself for tomorrow's dinner party. Your job is done. Please leave me alone." Quistis snapped back as she tried to walk past him.

"So ARE we going out tomorrow or NOT?" he asked, grabbing her wrist before she left. "You may have all the money in the world, but us normal people have to make a living somehow."

Quistis narrowed her eyes and shot him a deadly glare. "Let go of my wrist NOW, Lex. Or I'll come down so hard on you, you'll be happy to just be living."

Seifer smirked and let go of her wrist, but not before lifting it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. "Tomorrow then, Miss Ave." he winked at her and walked away.

Quistis took a deep breath. "Insufferable man!" With that, she left the stage, a slight blush on her face as she exited into the wings.

"Okay! Curtains! Let's get the next scene set up!" Rinoa ordered. She looked down at her watch. 'Just a few more hours...'

* * *

Squall walked through the empty dormitory halls searching for his father. In the lower levels that over looked the quad, students who couldn't get tickets were watching the play for free. Something that no one really minded as they were students and the play was being put on for their benefit anyway. Squall turned the corner and paused as he saw a familiar dog walking down the corridor.

"Angelo?" he asked, surprised to see the dog wandering around alone. She turned around and let out a pleased bark as she trotted over to him. Squall bent down and gently scratched Angelo behind the ears. "Angelo, what are you doing here?"

Just as he asked the question, a realization hit him. Rinoa would NEVER let Angelo wander around the Garden alone. Meaning someone must've broken into her room. Anger flashed through his eyes as stood up and marched straight towards Rinoa's room with Angelo behind him.

He headed down the hall, his fists clenching. He saw Rinoa's door up ahead and found it was open. Ice blue eyes turned into slits as he stomped in, ready to destroy whoever was inside. Clothes were strewn about, shoes were everywhere, and hose dangling from strange places. However, Squall's eyes immediately zoned in to the figure sitting on the floor, flipping through what looked like Rinoa's prized wedding binder.

"LAGUNA!"

"AH!" The man on the floor looked, his face loosing all color as he set his eyes on the Squall, who was dressed in his SeeD uniform.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FIANCEE'S ROOM!?"

* * *

"Cue the music...in five..." Rinoa said paying close attention to the meticulously planned dance scene of the play. "Four...three...two...one..."

The music started and on stage, Seifer lead a hesitant Quistis on to their 'dance floor'. Rinoa felt herself sigh as she remembered when she did the same with Squall so many years ago.

This particular scene was all about body language. It was the key moment where Quistis and Seifer knew deep down how they felt about each other. It was a slow waltz and Rinoa peeked over at the audience. Everyone seemed to captivated by the dance and the sheer beauty of the lighting against Quistis' dress as she was lead around slowly.

Slowly, Rinoa's hand slipped down to her ring finger and caressed the diamond engagement ring there. She smiled silently to herself. 'I'm the luckiest woman in the world...everything is going according to plan.'

* * *

"I...I can explain!"

"Even if you DO, I don't care!" Squall growled.

"Uh...first off, I'd just like to say that I did not do this. The room was like this when I came in."

"And WHY are you IN in the first place!?"

Laguna shrank back and held his head low. He might as well tell his son. "I was looking for the records to the places where she sent out checks so I could get them paid for," he immediately lifted up his head. "But I wasn't going to pay for them! I was going to have them paid from Rinoa's account and then have the receipt sent to her! I was going to tell her about the checks after the wedding so she wouldn't be stressed out!"

Squall was still fuming with anger. 'How can one man...No...no, don't think about it...it'll only drive you nuts.' Squall thought to himself.

Laguna allowed his head fall as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Squall."

'Oh, that's right old man. You'll be sorry all right...' Squall's devious little mind thought. He looked up at his father. "Just get out of here before she finds out. And put her binder and..." Squall paused as he saw the stack of photo albums. He narrowed his eyes. "Were you looking at her photo albums?"

"Um...well..."

"Forget it!" he mumbled. "Forget it. Just put them back and get the hell out of here."

"You're not...mad?" Laguna asked as he began to put the photo albums away.

Squall's lip twitched. "I'm MAD," he stated. "Now hurry up before Rinoa finds out!"

"What about the checks?" Laguna asked worriedly. Squall's icy blue eyes shot directly at his father.

"I'll take care of it MYSELF. WITHOUT breaking into Rinoa's room," Laguna swallowed and quickly put the things away as Angelo made herself comfortable on Rinoa's bed. Squall escorted his father out and the doors slid closed. "Squall-"

"Don't TALK to me right now," Squall hissed. "I can't BELIEVE that you actually had a crack pot scheme like that! Forget it! Just...ugh!" He threw his arms in the air and stomped out. Laguna looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Squall returned to the VIP section of the play just as they were reaching the peak of the story. He looked at his watch. He had been gone for quite some time. "Squall, where were you?" a quiet voice asked.

He saw Ellone standing in front of him with a frown. "Sorry, I was taking care of something."

"Did you find uncle?" Ellone asked curiously. He shrugged.

"What makes you think..." he trailed off when he remembered who he was talking to. "He's fine."

Ellone sighed and shook her head. "I have good new for you though. Since the majority of the wedding planning is taken care of. We're going to take uncle back to Esthar."

If he were a child on Christmas morning, Squall eyes couldn 


	9. Paternal Instincts

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Nine: Paternal Instincts_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note:

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

The sun was rising in the east, it's warm morning rays caressing the Garden and all within it. Quistis Trepe walked from the cafeteria, a mug of coffee in her hands as a folder with a stack of collated stapled papers was underneath one arm. She took a sip of the hot dark drink and allowed the aroma to cover her body.

Behind her, Seifer was going through some paper work that had to be turned into one Captain Leonhart by the end of the day. "Are you prepared for your first final of the week?" he asked casually as his fiancee drank her coffee.

"Everything is ready," Quistis said. She looked back over her shoulder. Seifer, like Squall, didn't wear his SeeD uniform. Instead, he was wearing a dark gray turtle neck and dark blue jeans underneath his usual gray coat. He was paying close attention to his paper work and Quistis smiled smile. "You look so serious."

"Well, I want that promotion," Seifer told her as he looked up. He smirked slightly. "What? Don't think I can do it?"

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't think you could." she replied sweetly. Seifer chuckled and sped up to put his arm around her waist. He gently rubbed her stomach.

"So...when are we going to tell them?" Seifer asked calmly. "I mean...you don't seriously plan until waiting until you SHOW do you?"

Quistis laughed. "I'm going to start showing soon anyway," she said as she walked along side of him. "We'll tell them when the time is right."

Just as she said that, Rinoa rushed past them. Seifer and Quistis looked at each other and frowned. "Hmm... doesn't she usually sleep in?"

"I don't think she has anything planned for today..." Quistis agreed. She looked at her watch. It was still seven in the morning. Students were barely getting up for their eight o'clock classes. "Rinoa!" Quistis called. The blond couple looked down the hall as the brunette slid to a stop.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Morning!" she said quickly before whirling around and continuing her running.

"Rinoa!" Quistis called out. "Rinoa, wait a second. What are you doing up so early?"

"Umm..." The brown eyed brunette looked around nervously and smiled weakly. "Actually...it's Squall."

"What happened to Captain Puberty this time?" Seifer asked.

"Is he all right?" Quistis added.

Rinoa nodded. "Yeah...he's...um...been in the infirmary since last night-"

"Oh my Hyne! What happened?" Quistis gasped as she and Seifer walked towards Rinoa.

Her eyes darted around nervously as she began to fidget with her fingers. "Umm...he...uh...fainted."

* * *

"I did not FAINT," Squall said as he sat on the infirmary bed, a obvious frown set across his face as his friends stood around him. Rinoa was sitting at a chair by his side, smiling weakly. "I passed out."

"It's the SAME THING!" Zell exclaimed. Squall shot him a glare.

"I PASSED OUT." Squall stressed as Zell cowered behind Selphie and Irvine.

"Well, we KNOW you did," Irvine said. "Question is WHY. What happened?"

Squall froze in his spot. He forced himself not to glance over at Rinoa as that would mean she was involved in it and the last thing he wanted for their friends to bombard her with questions. They had already discussed it when he finally woke up.

"Nothing serious to worry about," Squall assured them calmly. "Might have been heat stroke or something."

"Hmm..." Quistis said suspiciously. "Are you going to be able to do your work?"

"I only have one final to give and it's not until Friday. Everything else is just the paper work for the SeeD evaluations," Squall told them. "Anyway, don't you all have finals to get to? Quistis, I know you have a final every day this week. Zell, you have a class, so do you, Selphie. And Irvine, you have an evaluation due by Wednesday. Seifer, you have-"

"Paper work due on your desk at five, I know, I know..." Seifer grumbled.

"All right then," Quistis said. "Let's let the captain rest." She ushered everyone out of the infirmary, leaving Rinoa and Squall alone.

The dark haired girl sighed and leaned forward against Squall's shoulder. "That was close..."

"Why do you want to wait until the end of the week to tell them?" Squall asked as he lifted his hand and gently caressed her head.

"They should concentrate on their finals and stuff," Rinoa said. She looked up at him and grinned lopsidedly. "You, however, I just HAD to tell."

"I hope you got the reaction you were looking for." Squall mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Rinoa laughed and nodded.

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd be really excited..." she said, a twinge of disappointment in her voice as her eyes diverted. Squall reached out and held her chin gently. He made her look up at him.

"I AM excited," he said with an intent smile. "It was a surprise, that's all. I didn't know how to take it...honest."

"Squall..."

"I want our baby," he reassured her softly. She looked into his eyes, watching the warmth radiate from his usual cold steel baby blues. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You probably would've gone all control freak on me and made me lessen on the play just as crunch time was approaching," Rinoa shrugged. "That's why I've been spending a lot of time in sleeping my own room lately."

"So I wouldn't see the morning sickness?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded.

"When I started getting them, I went to see Dr. Kadowaki...and well, she confirmed it," Rinoa chuckled sheepishly. "That was about three weeks ago...I'm sorry for not telling you."

"No, that's all right," Squall assured her. "As long as you and our baby are fine..." Squall smirked slightly. "I'm actually kind of excited now...I never saw myself really having a child. But now, it just seems to natural."

"You could teach them how to use a gun blade," Rinoa suggested. "Or how to answer everyone in one word."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Funny..." he sighed. "Do you know if they're a boy or girl?"

"Not for a while," Rinoa answered as she looked down at her stomach and patted it gently. "So no buying clothes and stuff until we know, okay? I want to be efficient." Squall smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father..." Squall said thoughtfully. '

"Speaking of fathers..." Rinoa said. "I should tell them. Oh, I bet, they'll be excited!"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh, of course it is!" Rinoa said cheerfully. "Why wouldn't they be happy?"

* * *

_"Dear Daddy, Congratulations! You might be wondering why. Well, I have great news! Squall and I are going to have a baby! So CONGRATULATIONS! You're going to be a grandfather! Love, Rinoa..."_

The slip of paper fluttered on to the desk as shaking hands that held it continued to tremble. His face was white as a sheet as he looked down and re-read the paper from his daughter. The second time he read it, his face turned bright red. His hand shot out and grabbed the phone on his desk.

"Yes, General Caraway?" his secretary asked as she picked up the phone.

"Cancel all my appointments for the week and book me a ticket to Balamb!" Caraway barked quickly.

"Yes, sir!" the secretary said. He slammed the phone down and looked down at the paper.

A shaking hand crushed it and he narrowed his eyes. "LEONHART!!!"

* * *

_"Hi, Dad, Sis Ellone, Kiros, & Ward! Congratulations! Before you get confused, Squall and I would just like to tell you that we are going to have a baby! Congratulations! You're going to be a grandfather, an aunt, and granduncles! Love, Rinoa & Squall."_

Laguna looked up from the paper as Ellone, Kiros, and Ward all looked at each other after he read the letter. His lower lip trembled as he sniffled. "Grandpa Laguna..." he said softly. He could hardly contain himself. Laguna shot up from his chair and began to run towards the door from his office. "YES! Elle! Go book us all tickets to Balamb right away! Kiros! Get the car ready! Ward, you're coming, too!"

Kiros looked at Ward and then looked at Laguna. "Ward wants to know why."

"We're going to buy something for my grand child!"

* * *

The week had passed by quickly. Most of Squall's mind was focused on his Rinoa's pregnancy. So much so that one his little five-minute breaks between the hours he was going over SeeD evaluations, he began to write up a list of all the things he had to buy in preparation.

He signed his name on the last SeeD evaluation form and closed the folder He pushed it aside and leaned back on his chair. The pen he was holding was placed back in the pencil holder as he opened up one of the drawers on his desk and took out a yellow note pad. He unhooked the mechanical pencil that was clipped on to the side of the note pad.

"Video camera..." he mumbled as he added it to page two of the list. He stared at it some more, trying to think of more things to get.

"Squall?" There was a knock on his door and Squall quickly shoved the list back into his drawer. "Squall, it's me. The others are here."

It was Rinoa. Squall took a deep breath. "Come in."

The door opened and Rinoa walked in, their friends trickling in behind her. Squall immediately stood up and gave Rinoa his seat as she entered. Quistis and Selphie took seats on the two chairs in front of Squall's desk. Behind them, the others stood.

"So what's the meeting for?" Seifer snorted as he stood behind Quistis' chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rinoa smiled brightly. "Well...you all wanted to know why Squall fainted-"

"PASSED OUT." Squall corrected her.

"Right, right..." Rinoa giggled. "'Passed out' Sunday night...well...I told him something that surprised him..." She chuckled and looked up at Squall, who had a slight blush across his cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked back at their friends. "We're going to have a baby."

There was a long period of silence as Rinoa smiled, Squall studied the group, and everyone else stared at them. Selphie was, as usual, the first to break the silence. "I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before jumping up in the air and running to hug Rinoa.

Rinoa burst into laughter as congratulations and hugs and handshakes were passed around the room. Squalled rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed action, but he was proud none the less. "How far are you along?" Quistis asked eagerly.

"About a month and a half," Rinoa flushed. She paused and looked directly into Quistis' blue eyes. Her mouth dropped and she covered it in disbelief. Quistis began to blush and looked away embarrassed. "And you?"

The group once again went silent as all eyes were focused on Quistis. "Umm...over two months..."

Once again, there was that long period of silence. Everyone turned to look from Quistis to Seifer. Zell was the first to comment this time. "Oh, man...don't tell me it's HIS."

Seifer was about to punch him when Quistis rolled her eyes. "Of course it's HIS," she said. "Unfortunately."

"Hey!" Seifer growled.

"At any rate, congratulations, you two," Rinoa said with a warm, beaming smile. She looked over at Selphie who was currently hugging Quistis like a vice. "See, Selphie. All of our hard work paid off! Right, Fujin?"

"Affirmative," Fujin said with a smile. "Auntie..." she said with thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm...boy or girl?" she asked the two pregnant women as the men were shaking hands and patting Squall and Seifer on the back.

"It's still too early to know," Quistis said. "But when we find out, we'll tell you."

"I get a pregnancy buddy!" Rinoa squealed. "I'm so happy right now! This just can't get any better!"

* * *

"Laguna, did you HAVE to bring all of that?" Kiros asked with dismay as Laguna lugged around a duffel bag filled with stuffed animals.

"Kiros, this is my FIRST grandchild!" Laguna insisted. "All good grandfathers spoil their grandchildren."

"Uncle, they haven't even had the baby yet..." Ellone sighed. "Where are they going to put all of that?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll find a place," Laguna told her as they walked out of the train station. Up ahead, he spotted a familiar figure. "Oh! Look, it's Rinoa's dad! GENERAL CARA-"

His yell was cut short as the peeved looking General walked directly from the train station and into an awaiting black car. The door slammed shut and sped away. "Hmm..." Kiros said with a slight smirk. "Looks like General Caraway also heard the happy news."

'Squall is going to be murdered.' Ellone thought to herself.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Laguna said as he heaved the back of stuffed animals over his back. "Let's GO!"

* * *

"And THEN we have to have a baby shower. It should be separate so each mommy will have her OWN day," Selphie said as she began to meticulously plan the baby showers. "But I'm not going to tell you guys when. It'll be a surprise okay!"

The girls giggled and nodded. "It sounds good to me," Quistis said. "So is it going to be just us ladies?"

"Of course not!" Selphie said. "The guys are coming, too!"

"We are?" Irvine asked as he glanced over from where he was standing with several other men in Squall's office.

"They are?" Rinoa and Quistis and Fujin all chorused.

"Of course!" Selphie said.

"Well...does that mean we get a present from each person or from each couple?" Rinoa asked.

Just as Rinoa said that, Squall's phone began to ring. "Hold on a second," he said with a smile as he walked over to it. The women were talking and the men were snickering. Squall lifted up the phone to his ear, trying his hardest to contain his proud smile. "Hello?"

"Captain," a nervous voice said. "Um...there is someone here who insists on seeing you."

Squall narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who is it?" he asked.

"LEONHART!" a voice growled rabidly in the background. Squall recognized it immediately and nearly dropped the phone.

"SIR!?" he gasped.

Rinoa's head shot up and her eyes went wide. "Uh-oh..." she mumbled. She could hear her father's voice shouting in the back ground as Squall held the phone from his ear.

Seifer began to snicker as he sat on the arm of Quistis' chair. "Oh, this is going to be good."

"Seifer!" Quistis snapped as she slapped his lap. Regardless, Seifer continued to smirk. Across from them, everyone watched an all too pale Squall hold the phone away from his ear as a furious sounding man yelled at him.

"Give me the phone!" Rinoa ordered immediately. She reached up and snatched the receiver from Squall's hands before he had a chance to react. She quickly brought the phone to her ear. "DADDY!?" she shouted, almost as loudly as her father was yelling.

"RINOA!? What did he do to you!? Hold him there! Wait until I get up there! I told him not to touch you! I WARNED him!" General Caraway growled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Calm down!" Rinoa began to shout. 'Click'. "Hello? HELLO!?" She pulled the phone away from her head and glared at it. "Dammit! He's coming up!"

"Round Two!" Seifer beamed.

"That's it," Quistis sighed. She stood up and grabbed Seifer's forearm. "We're leaving."

"What?" Seifer gasped, seemingly shocked. "NOW? It's about to get GOOD!"

"Seifer, I'm SERIOUS." Quistis said as she began to tug him towards the door.

"So am I!" the male blond insisted.

"Guys, you better go," Rinoa said as she ran her hand through her hair. A worried look was on her face as she looked at everyone. "This might get ugly."

"Which is WHY I want to STAY." Seifer insisted.

"Seifer!" Quistis hissed. She finally tugged him out the door with a strong, helpful shove from Fujin. The group slowly vacated the room. Irvine, Zell, and Selphie all told Squall good luck, but carried grim looks on their faces, as if Squall were about to be executed.

"Squall-"

"It's too late to hide, isn't it?" Squall mumbled in a daze. Rinoa sighed and shook her head.

"Squall, he's not going to do anything to you. He'll probably just yell at you." Rinoa assured him. Squall looked down at her with a look of disbelief.

"And why exactly do you think that?" Squall asked, almost annoyed at how calm Rinoa was being.

"Because you're the father of his grandchild," Rinoa explained. "He wouldn't kill you and allow his grandchild to have no father."

"Great...he won't KILL me..." Squall grumbled as he crossed his arms. "He'll just beat me until I'm in a coma."

"Squall-"

BANG! The door flew open and Squall nearly jumped several feet in the air. Rinoa stiffened Squall's chair as a furious looking General stomped into the office. Squall tried to stand up straight and salute the older military man, but found that his knees were against him. He swallowed hard as he stood there, under the heated gaze of a war hardened man.

A thick silence covered the room and all that could be heard was General Caraway's uneven breathing as he eyed Squall like a vulture does a carcass. Rinoa's eyes darted from her father to her baby's father nervously. "I TOLD you to stay away from my daughter..." Caraway hissed. "I told you not to touch her. I told you not to even THINK about it."

Squall swallowed. "Sir-"

"I'm not done!" Caraway growled almost demonically. Squall could almost feel his hair flying around his face at the sheer force of the man's voice. "You DEFILED my LITTLE GIRL! MY little princess! MY BABY GIRL! AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!"

"Knock knock!" a cheerful voice intruded from the doorway. The trio within turned towards the door to see a happy Laguna holding a stuffed white bunny with a big blue bow around it's neck. He was smiling from ear to ear as he stepped one foot into the room. "It's me! Grandpa Laguna!"

Rinoa immediately slapped her forehead and allowed her hand to drag down her face as Squall closed his eyes and prayed that he was dreaming. Slowly, Rinoa counted in her head... 'Three...two...one...'

Caraway screamed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

"Rin!" Selphie said as she straightened up from where she was leaning against the wall next to the infirmary door. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as the other brunette nodded and smiled weakly.

"Poor thing...have you eaten, yet?" Quistis asked as she draped one of her pink shawls over Rinoa's shoulders. Rinoa shook her head.

"Not dinner..." she sighed.

"Saved meal," Fujin offered as she lifted up a paper bag. "Just burger." she said sadly.

Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Fujin..." she said as she took the bag. "Hyne, I didn't think THIS would happen."

"First Squall...now your father..." Quistis said as she looked over at the infirmary. "But thankfully not you."

"I can't believe he yelled at Squall for three hours..." Rinoa mumbled as she opened the bag and took out the wrapped burger. She slowly peeled the paper off and bit into it. She chewed and them swallowed as they walked with her down the hall. "Three hours! He repeated the same things over and over..."

"How's Squall, by the way?" Selphie asked.

"He's up hiding in his room," Rinoa sighed as she swallowed another bite. "After my dad got blue in the face and passed out, I suggested he make a run for it."

"And your father?" Quistis asked.

"He's angry about it," Rinoa sighed. "Go figure..."

"He won't hate the baby will he?" Selphie piped weakly. Rinoa shook her head.

"No...he just kept lecturing me on the responsibilities that come with being a parent," Rinoa sighed. "He made some good points, but he says that he doesn't think I'm ready for a baby yet."

"Well it'll be a few months until the baby pops out," Quistis told her. "You'll be ready."

"Quistis is already ready," Selphie chuckled as Quistis frowned. "She has mom written all over her."

Fujin chuckled as well. "Mother hen."

"I'm NOT a mother hen!" Quistis gasped.

"At any rate, I better go check on Squall and talk to Laguna, Sis, and the others," Rinoa said. "After all my dad's yelling, I still haven't had a chance to talk to them."

"Why don't you get some rest for today?" Quistis asked. "After all, you are pregnant. They'll understand if you talk to them tomorrow."

"She's right," Fujin said as they reached the elevator. She pressed the up button for Rinoa. "Get rested."

Rinoa nodded as the doors open. She stepped inside. "You're right..." she said with a tired yawn. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" the three other women chorused as the doors closed. Rinoa leaned against the wall of the elevator and mulled over the situation. She was pretty positive that her father was more frustrated than anything else. Once again, his daughter had done something not fitting of someone in her social standing. But at the same time, he seemed regretful, but she didn't know why.

The doors opened to the floor where Squall's bedroom was and she exited the elevator and made her way to his room. She pressed in the code into the keypad and the door slid open. "Squall?" she called out as she entered the dark room. Her hand ran along side of the wall until she found the switch and flipped it on.

"I'm right here." a dull voice said. She sighed and walked out into the living areas, where Squall was sprawled out, on his stomach, on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been yelled at for three hours," Squall stated simply. His head was buried in a pillow and Rinoa sighed as she walked over and knelt down by the couch. She lifted up her hand and gently caressed his hair. "So...what death threat did he say when he woke up?"

"He didn't threaten you," Rinoa told him truthfully. "He just lectured me on the responsibilities of being a parent and what not."

"That's better than the verbal beating he gave me..." Squall said. "I didn't know you could spend three hours on the topics of how irresponsible, careless, perverted, and uncontrollable I am. Not to mention how this is all my fault."

"He's just frustrated, Squall," Rinoa said. "See, he didn't even lift up a hand to hit you or send the Galbadian army after you."

"He's just buying time..."

"Squall..." Rinoa sighed. She put her arms around him and physically turned him over until he faced her. "Squall, he's just frustrated, but daddy likes you. If you had been someone else whose the father of his grandchild, you'd already be dead..."

"Somehow, after the three hours of yelling and the heated glares, I doubt that the General LIKES me." Squall grumbled.

Rinoa sighed and shook her head. "Listen, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, I have to talk to your dad and them. You'll come, too."

"Whatever."

Rinoa stood up and headed towards the bedroom. Squall laid out the couch, his heart still partially racing from her father's threats. He heard Rinoa go to bed and saw the lights turn off. A few minutes later, he could hear her even breathing and finally stood up.

He sneaked out of his room and headed towards the elevators. A few minutes later, he stood in front of the infirmary door with one thought going through his mind - he would let THAT MAN know that he would take care of Rinoa and their baby regardless of how much General Caraway hated him. He took a deep breath and willed himself into enter.

The doors slid open and he walked into the brightly-lit infirmary. As he passed the beds, his heart began to beat faster and faster until he reached the last bed. He could hear voices coming from within.

"Sir," a serious voice began. "Please understand, my son will take care of Rinoa and their baby."

Squall froze around the corner and narrowed his eyes. 'Laguna?' he mulled over.

"He wouldn't - COULDN'T hurt them. I swear it." Laguna said, almost pleading.

"Loire, that is not what I am worried about," the deep, stern voice of General Caraway began. "I'm sure you were an excellent parent to Ellone, but you have no idea what it's like to take care of a baby."

"I know that-" Laguna began, but Caraway continued.

"It's round of clock work. A baby isn't a soldier you can just order to wake, sleep, eat, and shower at the time you want. It's the other way around. If the child is hungry at three AM, then you feed the child at three AM. They have to be watched twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week and must be given constant attention." Caraway explained.

"I know that, sir," Laguna sighed. "But Rinoa and Squall are very responsible. And they have friends that can help-"

"Yes, but the child's parents can't always depend on their friends to help. I know that they will make good parents and will try, but I don't think they're ready for a child yet. Rinoa is always working on her plays and books..." Caraway mused. "And Squall..."

'Wow...he used my name...' Squall thought to himself silently as he sat there quietly.

"He's an up and coming SeeD. Who knows, in a few years, he could become Headmaster. Then when will he be able to spend time with the child?" Caraway asked. "It is a difficult task to be a military man and still have time for your family. I don't want what happened between Rinoa and I to happen to them and their child."

"You're afraid that they'll drift apart?" Laguna asked, surprised.

"Yes, Loire, I am," Caraway conceded. "They will want to provide as good a life as they can for their child, that I have no doubt of. But they will still need to spend time with the child and if they're both busy, the child can become neglected. I learn the hard way what happens when a child and a parent drift apart."

Laguna let out a scoff and nodded. "Tell me about it..." he mumbled thoughtfully. "I wish I were there for Squall when he was a child...I can't just make it up to him now, you know. No matter how much I want to."

"I don't want my grandchild to run away and get hurt..." Caraway admitted. "I made the mistake of letting Rinoa and myself drift apart after her mother passed away. I don't want them to have to go through the same thing."

"We won't..." The two men looked up as Squall finally appeared from around the corner. Immediately, Caraway stiffened in the bed he was reclining on as Laguna looked up at his son from where he was leaning by the window. "Having a father chat without me?"

"You're not a father yet." Caraway snorted.

"Sir," Squall said as he turned to face the weakened General. "I won't let my work go in place of my family."

"It's not that simple," Caraway told him. "When you're out there, trying to protect your family...all that will be in your mind is the safety of your family. Not your daughter's ballet recital or piano solo. Your intentions will be there, but they won't see it that way."

"I know, sir," Squall admitted. "But no matter what happens, I will be there for Rinoa and my child."

"You do understand, Leonhart, that I am still angry at you for doing this to Rinoa." Caraway mumbled.

"Sir, it seems that you miss the fact that the only thing I did was show Rinoa how much I love her..." Squall insisted.

"I do not wish to discuss that with you," Caraway spat out proudly. "She IS my daughter after all."

Laguna chuckled from the window. "Squall, you know that this baby is the General's and mine, as well. Both of us weren't there for you and Rinoa. To us, this is our second chance. Right, sir?"

Caraway merely turned his head away and grumbled something in coherent. Squall raised his eyebrows. "I am also concerned with Rinoa's health," Caraway stated. "Julia was a petite woman as well and had a difficult time giving birth to Rinoa..." he paused and took a deep breath. "Loire...Leonhart... both of you must know what could happen to a woman at child birth."

Laguna sucked in his breath as Squall closed his eyes. Raine had died giving birth to Squall. "I'll make sure she has the best of everything," Squall said. "I'll make sure she goes to the doctor to get checked-"

"Just make sure my daughter is all right," Caraway cut him off. "I'm allowing you to marry my daughter and be the father of my grandchild, Leonhart. But you better sure as hell make sure they're all right. Or else..."

Squall nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!" he said, saluting quickly.

"Squall, why don't you go to bed?" Laguna said. "It's late...I'd like to talk to the General alone a little more."

Squall nodded and turned around. He paused. "I thought you might want to know...Rinoa hasn't told the others yet, but we've already decided what to name the baby if it's a girl...we're going to name her after her grandmothers."

Both grandfathers looked up, surprised, yet pleased by the news. "And if it's a boy?" Laguna asked hopefully.

Squall merely smirked. "What else? Squall Junior."

* * *

He slipped back into bed and Rinoa put her arm around him. "Did you have fun talking to the grandfathers to be?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded and put an arm around her. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I told them what we're going to name it if she's a girl..."

Rinoa smiled broadly in the dark. "Did they like it?"

"Yeah...even told them the name if it's going to be a boy."

Rinoa groaned. "Squall, for the hundredth time, we are NOT naming our son 'Squall Junior'."

* * *

"Seifer, for the hundredth time, we are NOT naming our son 'Seifer Junior'," Quistis said as she laid in bed dressed in a satin pink nightgown while reading a book. "I think we should name him after Cid."

"Are you INSANE?" Seifer snorted as he laid next to her, reading an article in _Timber Maniacs_. "CID ALMASY? There is no way in hell we're naming MY SON 'CID ALMASY'," He casually looked back at his magazine and flipped the page. "Now, Seifer Cid Almasy II...I can work with that."

Quistis rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that Squall and Rinoa are going to name their baby, if it is a boy, Squall Junior."

"Psh..." Seifer mumbled as he began to read a new article. "Puberty Boy Junior is more like it."

"Seifer!" Quistis snapped.

"My son will kick his son's ass."

"Hyne, Seifer, the children aren't even BORN yet and you're already placing bets on them!" Quistis frowned.

"What! It's true!" Seifer said. "I mean...look at OUR child's genes. Tall...built...blond...they'll be PERFECT."

"What if Rinoa and Squall have a daughter?" Quistis asked.

"Then my daughter will be prettier."

"Seifer..."

"Okay, okay..." Seifer shrugged. "Smarter."

"That goes without saying," Quistis told him quickly. "But that's not what I'm talking about. Selphie mentioned something earlier while we were waiting for Rinoa. She wondered what would happen if we had a son and they had a daughter or vice versa..."

Quistis trailed off, but Seifer quickly picked up on the hint. His emerald eyes narrowed. "Oh no...NO! No child of mine is going to EVER going to get anywhere NEAR Puberty Boy's."

"I'm sure Squall would agree."

"What's wrong with my kid!?" Seifer snapped instantly. Quistis snapped her book closed and placed it on her bed side.

"Goodnight, Seifer." she said calmly as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait! Go back!" Seifer said as she reached over and turned off the light. "My kid will be WAY TOO good for Squall's!"

* * *

"It's two weeks until the wedding and you got an email from daddy," Rinoa said as she sat on Squall's lap in his office. He nodded and put his hand on the mouse to show her the email. "It's not another death threat is it?"

"Um...not really..." Squall said as he opened the message for her. Rinoa looked over at the monitor as the message popped up.

"_Leonhart - I hope you remember to make sure that Rinoa goes to the doctor this week. Otherwise, I'll make sure YOU go to the doctor. - General Caraway_. Aww...isn't that sweet?" Rinoa asked as she beamed Squall a smile.

"Rin...what part of the threat did you not understand?" Squall asked.

"He's just doing it to keep up appearances."

"Yeah, well, he's doing a damn good job considering how he chased me through the Garden when he figured out WHEN exactly the baby was conceived..." Squall grumbled.

Rinoa blushed and giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. They were having lunch on the last day that the grandparents were there.

It had been Quistis who said that their children would be born just a few weeks apart since Rinoa was just about a month and a half pregnant. General Caraway was merely nodded, but snapped into attention when Laguna spoke up.

_"Yeah! That vacation you took in Deling City must've really helped you guys out since I heard it's hard to get pregnant when you're stress or something."_ Laguna piped.

At that point, Squall paled as he realized the little technicality had been let out. He sent a vicious glare towards Laguna, who just sat there, beaming him that all too familiar idiotic smile. Caraway dropped his fork and gripped his knife in his hands as his eyes fastened themselves directly on Squall.

_"A month and a half ago...you were in MY city...in MY house...DEFILING MY DAUGHTER...UNDERNEATH MY OWN ROOF!?" _Caraway growled.

_"Run, Squall! Run!" _Irvine shouted as Squall jumped from his seat. Behind him, General Caraway as chasing him with a knife in one hand. Meanwhile, Rinoa was screaming for them to stop.

_"I'll KILL YOU, you disrespectful, sick, little...little..." _

_"Horn dog!"_ Irvine shouted as the General couldn't remember what to call Squall. Selphie had slapped Irvine's arm and frowned disapprovingly.

Fujin and Raijin had run after the General to try and stop him as Seifer laughed at Squall, who was currently alternating between turning around and trying to calm the General down and running for his life.

Seifer's final words were, as he put his arms around Quistis and smirked. _"Baby, I'm glad you don't have a father." _

"He can run pretty fast for an old man, huh...?" Rinoa mused thoughtfully. Squall sighed and gently urged for her to get up.

"Let's go get something to eat," Squall told her. She nodded and stood up. Squall took her head and led her outside. "Oh, wait...I have to pick up something at the library."

"Let's go get it then." Rinoa said. Squall nodded and they headed towards the library. Rinoa followed Squall as he lead her up to the loft where she was suddenly bombarded with...

"Surprise!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Rinoa shouted as she immediately realized what it was. "BABY SHOWER!" Quistis had just had hers the week before in the same place. 'Hmm...why didn't I realize mine was coming up soon...'

She was seated in the mommy-to-be chair and a cake was placed in front of her. It was white and blue and Rinoa beamed a proud smile. "Okay," Selphie said as she grinned from ear to ear. "It's important that you eat for two now so I'm going to ask you a big question - what do you want to eat?"

Rinoa thought for a moment as Squall narrowed his eyes. "What kind of question-" he began.

"Squall, shh! I'm thinking!" Rinoa snapped. Squall crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Her brown eyes went wide. "Anything, right?"

"Anything." all the girls chorused.

Rinoa smirked.

* * *

General Caraway looked at his watch as he heard the knocking on the mansion door. All the servants had gone for the night and it was quite late. He wouldn't have answered the door if he still hadn't been awake going over budget files.

With out bothering to look to the peephole, he unlocked one of the double doors and opened. Immediately, the robe clad General's eyes went wide as he jerked his head back. "What are YOU doing here?" he snapped.

"Sir..." Squall said as he swallowed, embarrassed. He took out a slip of paper from his pocket and squinted in the dim light. "Rinoa is having hunger cravings and requests the following..."

* * *

"Is he coming back now?" Rinoa asked as she was on the phone with her father. "Thanks, daddy...oh, really? Mommy wanted those, too, when she was pregnant with me? in the family I guess. Yes, I'll take it easy. Okay...bye, daddy."

"So did he get it?" Selphie asked as they sat around Rinoa's room. Rinoa nodded. "Wow..." Selphie grinned and looked over to Irvine and Zell. "That's twenty gil each!"

"Damn!" Zell said as he reached into his back pocket to get out his wallet. "I was SURE that he wouldn't go."

"Yeah, Seifer didn't go when Quistis wanted that strawberry salt rock cake thing from Centra last week." Irvine pouted as he handed over a wad of money to Selphie.

"Well, unlike puberty boy, I'm not whipped." Seifer snorted proudly.

"Excuse me?" Quistis asked, raising her eyebrow in question. Seifer leaned forward.

"Just play along..." he pleaded quietly. Quistis rolled her eyes. He sat straight up again and smiled.

"Hey, Seifer, Quisty," Selphie said as she counted her money. "Since you're further along than Rinoa, when are you two getting married?"

"Uh...well...actually..." Quistis rubbed the back of her neck nervously, unsure of how to tell them. "Legally...um..." Seifer sighed and jumped in.

"Last week, when we said we were going to Fisherman's Horizon to pick up something, we actually went to Dollet and got marriage papers done." Seifer said quickly.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "What." Selphie stated dangerously as her face darkened.

"Selphie, calm down," Quistis told her. "That's just on paper...we're going to have an actual wedding but we're going to wait until our baby is born."

"Oh...okay," Selphie said, pleased. "For a second I thought you weren't going to have the ceremony."

"No, we're going to have one," Quistis assured her before the petite green eyed brunette went nuts at the threat of not getting to be maid of honor to someone. "So don't worry."

"Yep...don't worry. Now that my dad and everyone knows," Rinoa said, pleased with herself. "The wedding is set in two weeks...There are no more worries."

* * *

Next Time: The Wedding begins and someone goes missing. Rinoa's hair problem and Quistis doesn't fit in her dress. And then, Zell looses the wedding rings. How great can this wedding get? 


	10. The Big Day

**My Son's Wedding**  
_Chapter Ten: The Big Day_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Last chapter everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me while I write this! I want to thank everyone personally. But I'm really tired right now. But thank you all SO MUCH. To my gracious reviewers, MUCH LOVE! LOTS OF HUGS!! Thank you x a million!

All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

* * *

"Julia...it's me..." a deep voice said as a shadow loomed over a metal plaque on a small stone platform. A delicately wrapped bouquet was placed before the grave as the man stepped back to admire the placement of the white and red roses. He took a deep breath and knelt down. "I know you've been watching us from up there...and probably disapproving of the turn my and Rinny's relationship had gone. But you know that I'm trying to make it up...

"After you died, I didn't know how to raise a rambunctious little girl like Rinny. She was always crying. She couldn't stop talking about you. And every time I looked at her, I saw you in her brown eyes. But you weren't there to admire them with me. We hit that part in our lives where it all went to hell. But now I've got our little girl back, Julia. But I have to give her away...

"I don't know whether or not you'd approve of Squall. What am I saying? Of course you'd approve of him. Even I approve of him," the man chuckled nervously. A slight smile graced his face as he paused for a moment. "And now he's going to be the father of our grandchild. He seems a tough and war callused young man, but I'm sure he'll make a good father to our grandchild. I'll see to that myself!

"But I'm going to miss her. I've barely had her back, Julia. She hasn't called me 'daddy' since she was a little girl...and you were still here. And now I'm loosing her again to...Leonhart..." Caraway grumbled with displeasure. He shook his head. "I can't believe that this day has finally come. Honestly, I was hoping it never would. Just so I can have my little girl back and make up for everything that had gone wrong between Rinny and myself.

"I know I'm asking too much. But...I want you to know that I do fully intend to walk our little angel down that aisle tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm making sure that she is in capable hands...or I'll kill him," he added quickly. He lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. He let out a heavy sigh. "My ride is leaving for Balamb now, my dear. I trust you'll be watching the wedding from your cloud? You'll be proud of the amazing work our daughter has done for her wedding," He chuckled. "She seems to do everything in life with flawless ease."

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!!" Rinoa screamed as she dropped the black compact on to the ground.

Squall shot up from where he was sitting on the couch, watching a blitzball game, and nearly flew to the bathroom. "Rin!" he shouted. He ran into the bathroom, grabbing on to the door way to stop himself before he slammed into the young woman standing in front of the mirror. "Rin!? What's wrong!? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

"This is a TRAGEDY!!" Rinoa wailed as she crumbled to her knees. Squall quickly had his arms around her, holding her up as her legs gave out beneath her. "I can't believe this is happening! The DAY before MY WEDDING!!" she sobbed.

Squall wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently while trying to calm her. "Shh...Rin...what's going on?" he asked softly as he she buried her face against the crook of his neck. "What's wrong, Rinoa? It's okay..."

"It's NOT okay!" Rinoa sobbed as she pulled her head away from him. Two brown eyes narrowed into slits as she pointed to her forehead. "Do you SEE it!?"

Squall squinted his eyes. "See...what?" he asked weakly.

Rinoa let out a cry of anguish. "IT, Squall!" she said as she pointed to an area on her forehead. "It's HUGE!"

Squall studied her pale forehead and shook his head. "I don't see-"

"It's a PIMPLE, Squall!" Rinoa growled, frustrated at his obliviousness. She shot up from where they were sitting on the bathroom floor and leaned over the counter to look into the mirror. "I have a freaking MOUNTAIN on my head!"

Squall rolled his eyes and stood up. "Rinoa, it's just a pimple." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

She whirled around, her brown eyes burning with fury as they narrowed. "JUST a pimple...?" she said. Squall swallowed and took a step back. "JUST A PIMPLE!?" Tears of anger flooded her eyes. "MY WEDDING IS RUINED! I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!"

With that Rinoa ran from the bathroom and towards their bedroom. "Rinoa!" Squall exclaimed, frustratedly. He followed her outside and caught her face down on their bed. 'She's being such a drama queen right now...' he thought to himself.

"Squall...?" a quiet voice whispered from the bed. Squall walked closer to hear her muffled voice. "Can you go to the drug store in town and get me some cream for it?"

"Drug store in town...?" Squall swallowed nervously as his mind raced back to another time when she sent him on an errand alone to the drug store...

_ Squall walked into the seemingly simple store and froze as he looked around. He was suddenly face to face with the cosmetics section. He swallowed nervously as he walked through it to get to where he needed to go. The whole time, women and teenage girls would glance over at him and giggle as he looked around with nervous eyes as if expecting to be attacked at any moment._

As he turned the corner, his attacker sprung him. "Hi! Welcome to Balamb Local Drug Store! My name is Mindy! How can I help you!?" The overly perky teenager in the blue vest had seemingly jumped out of no where, nearly sending Squall stumbling back against the wall of lip gloss. It took all his strength to stop himself from pulling out his gunblade and slicing the girl in half.

"I...uh..." Squall looked around nervously. He could feel the beads of sweat starting to appear and trickle down his face. "Looking for...the...um..." He looked down and quickly mumbled something.

"What, sir!?" Mindy asked loudly as she seemed to lean in closer. "What was that you were looking for!?" Her puffy blond hair seemed to suffocate Squall as he took a step back.

"Feminine hygiene products..." he whispered quietly.

Mindy's large green eyes widened as she jumped. Then, in a voice capable of deafening someone, she happily replied, "Oh! Are you looking for SANITARY NAPKINS or TAMPONS!?"

It was at that moment that Squall Leonhart decided that he would never go to the drug store ever again. And he would see to it that word of his humiliation would never reach the Garden. Squall said he didn't care and to be pointed in that direction. She pointed him down an aisle and Squall cautiously wandered in.

'There are so many to choose from...better look at the kind Rin wanted...' He stuck his hand in the inner pocket of his jacket and removed a piece of yellow post it paper. "A box of Tampax Tampons and a pack of Stayfree with wings..." Squall looked up at the shelves around him and shivered. He looked up again and felt his blood freeze in his veins as it seemed that the shelves had suddenly grown taller. The ceiling looked a mile high away and as they towered above him, he stumbled back, running into a shelf and knocking over several packages of adult diapers.

With the sound of struggle and swearing, Mindy and a few customers walked in to find Squall surrounded by packages of adult diapers. Squall looked around at the staring eyes and shot them all deadly glares as he stood up, quickly grabbed the nearest pack of pads and drew Lionheart. He walked over to Mindy and pointed the gunblade at her.

"If this EVER leaves this store, I'll come after ALL of you..." he threatened in a low voice. Mindy gulped and nodded as Squall stomped to the front of the store. He threw some gil on the counter and stormed out. 

"Thank you, baby! I appreciate it!" As Squall snapped back into attention, he turned around and watched as Rinoa's smiling face disappeared behind the sliding doors of their room.

His hands turned into fists and he felt something in them. Looking down, he saw a wad of gil and an all too familiar yellow post it note with the name of the cream she wanted. 'DAMN!!!' Squall gritted his teeth. "How the hell does she do that...?" he grumbled as he stomped down the hall.

Back in their bedroom, Rinoa pulled her head from the door and rushed to the phone. She quickly dialed a memorized phone number and waited patiently. "H'lo?" a voice asked.

"Tattoo! This is The Bride," Rinoa said with a grin. "The Groom has left the building. I repeat, The Groom as left the building. Prepare to capture and proceed with the given plans."

"Affirmative!" Zell said as he looked up at Irvine and gave the thumbs up. Irvine grinned and looked over at the car parked right in front of the elevator doors at the Garden's garage. Squall's car was parked on that level. "Thank you for the assistance, Bride! This is Tattoo, over and out!"

Zell snapped his cellular phone closed and shoved it in his back pocket as he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Guys," Nida said from the car's driver's seat. "Is this really a good idea? I mean... Squall said he didn't WANT a bachelor party."

"This isn't about what Squall WANTS," Irvine insisted. "This is about what Squall NEEDS. He has to have his one last night of single freedom out with the guys! Even Rinoa understands that."

"I don't know..." Nida said nervously. "I'm kind of afraid of what's going to happen...and you know... getting fired."

"Squall's not going to fire us," Zell chuckled. "Rinoa will kill him!"

"Still-" Nida began, but Irvine held his finger up to his lips.

"Shh! He's coming!" Irvine said as he crouched behind the doors of the elevator with Zell across from him. The blond struggled to keep from snickering as the doors opened and Squall walked out.

"Piece of conniving little...didn't even see a damn pimple...she's SO lucky I love her." Squall was grumbling.

"Get him!" Irvine shouted.

"What?" Squall stepped out and saw the handcuffs coming towards him. "AHHHH!!!"

* * *

"See...now this is how a bacherlorette party is supposed to be..." Rinoa said as she laid on back on a comfortable bed, dressed in a white terry cloth robe. Quistis and Selphie were on either side of her as Ellone, Xu, and Fujin were across from them. "I love you guys."

"Shh..." Quistis said calmly as cucumber slices were placed on her eye lids. "Just relax and let the mud mask sink in..."

Rinoa sighed contentedly. "I hope Squall won't be mad. He'd freak out if he knew you guys were taking me here."

"Thanks for the recommendation, Fujin," Selphie giggled as someone did her nails. "I didn't know this place even existed in Balamb."

Fujin shrugged from where she was getting her scalp massaged. "Are you kidding me?" Xu said. "I didn't know a place like this existed in Gaia. Who knew that the male erotic dance company also ran a spa?"

"Yeah, Fujin, how'd you know?" Ellone asked from the bed she was laying face down on. Behind her, a well built, tanned blond was massaging her back. "Hot men in little clothing attending to my every whim... I've died and gone to heaven."

Fujin blushed from her chair. "Uh...lucky guess."

"This is the perfect way to end my single life," Rinoa sighed. "Being rubbed down by hot naked guys..."

There was a period of silence before... "HAHAHAHAHAH!!"

* * *

The sun was rising in the east and it's harsh glare shot through the half open blinds directly into Squall's eyes. His head turned slightly, trying to avoid the light, when a dull pain shot through his head. He groaned. 'I know what this is...and I will kill...'

_ "Squall, have some more man!" a loud booming voice of Zell shouted cheerfully as he shoved another beer in Squall's hand._

"No, no! Let him try something else!" Irvine added as he took the beer and gave Squall a stronger drink.

"Psst...don't you two know anything?" Seifer snapped as he handed Squall a whole bottle. "He needs THIS!" 

"Irvine, Seifer, and Zell..." Squall hissed with disgust. He groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

Suddenly, his alarm clock went off and Squall let out a groan. He immediately regretted it as his head pounded some more. Swearing, he slammed his hand on his alarm clock and glared at it.

Almost immediately, his door flew open and Selphie swept into the room like a bat out of hell. "Rise and shine, soon to be Mr. Rinoa Heartilly!" Selphie shouted.

Each word hit him like a ton of bricks and Squall growled. "Selphie...please...I have a head ache."

Selphie was looming over him and wrinkled her nose. She waved her hand over her mouth "Squall, you don't have a headache from the smell...what'd you drink last night? Toxic waste?" Selphie asked. "Come on! I'm supposed to wake you up. You have to get your hair done and everything for the wedding."

"Hair? What?" Squall sat up and rubbed his eyes. Selphie blushed and covered her eyes immediately.

"Whoa! Squall! Did you loose your modesty last night or what?" Selphie gasped. Squall squinted at her and she pointed at him. He looked down and groaned once more as he grabbed his sheets and pulled it higher.

"Selphie, WHAT the hell do I have to get my hair done for?"

Selphie's mouth dropped. "WHAT!? Are you SERIOUS? You forgot your own WEDDING!?"

"No!" Squall shouted. He winced as another series of pounding rushed through his head. He let out a deep breath. "I don't NEED to get my hair done for my wedding. I'm just going to..." What was he going to do with his hair?

"To...?" Selphie challenged as she looked at him. He looked away. "Exactly! Rinoa put me in charge of helping you."

"Selphie, I can barely think right now with this pounding in my head..." Squall hissed.

"Well, then you're lucky that the ceremony is at five! You have exactly seven hours before the ceremony! I'll go get you some medicine for your head. Zell will be coming in an hour with your tux...provided he isn't as banged up as you are," Selphie paused. "Now go take a shower! I'll leave some pills on your desk and be back in two hours with the hair dresser!"

She slammed the door behind her and Squall groaned. He slowly put his legs over the bed and then gripped the sheets around him to try to get control of his spinning world. He closed his eyes tightly as he attempted to stand up. His knees felt wobbly.

"Ugh...I'm going to kill them..." Squall grumbled. As he slowly made his way to the bathroom, there was a knock on his door. "Agh..." he gripped his head with one hand as the other one gripped the door way.

"Hey, Squall!" Selphie shouted through the door. "The pills are on your desk out here! And by the way, you might want to get rid of those...um...things on your bed!"

Squall glared at the closed door and turned to the unkempt bed. He groaned as he closed his eyes and allowed his head to lightly bang against the doorway to the bathroom. Bras, panties, and assorted bottles and cans littered his bed. "I'm going to kill them all..."

* * *

Rinoa had been up for over three hours already. She was in her bedroom with Quistis and Ellone. Fujin and Xu were downstairs in the quad, making sure the white canopy was secure and that the out door garden reception area was prepared. As far as Rinoa knew, Selphie was taking care of the details that she had prepared.

Quistis was currently getting her hair done by Laguna's own highly recommended hair dresser, Vincent. The tall man was setting Quistis' up-do with small white flowers that would be accented by small light blue flowers.

"Quistis," he said, his deep voice resonating around the small neatly kept room. "You have excellent hair. No split ends, shiny, thick, and healthy. What is your secret?"

Quistis blushed and shrugged slightly. "Oh...nothing...just lucky I guess..."

"Your hair is as wonderful as Irvine's complexion." Vincent said as he ran his hands through the curlers. A few bobby pins were in his mouth as his long locks of black hair fell over his face, not at all being hindered by the red head band around his head.

"Oh, no, it cannot possibly be that good!" Quistis chuckled. From where was sitting, Rinoa giggled and looked over the bridal magazine.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Irvine wrinkled his nose and rubbed it slightly as he stood in front of the mirror. "Ugh..."

"Irvine, you can't wear the hat!" Selphie exclaimed as she paced behind him. Irvine was fixing the cuffs of the white dress shirt he had and then turned to Selphie.

"Why not? Selphie, I'm not ME without the hat!" he exclaimed as Selphie walked up to him and fixed his bow tie.

"It's kind of not appropriate," Selphie said. "Besides, Rinoa's father is going to be there and so are a bunch of those high society people that annoy her. They're going to say something..."

"I don't care," Irvine shrugged. "The hat comes with Irvine or Irvine doesn't go."

"Ugh..." Selphie grabbed her phone and dialed Rinoa's number. A few seconds later, Rinoa answered.

"Selphie, this better be important...Mr. Valentine's about to do my hair and I can't hold a phone while he's working." Rinoa sighed tiredly.

"Rin, PLEASE ask Irvine not to wear his hat." Selphie told her.

"What? Why? The hat makes him Irvine."

"But what about those people...you know...the ones who'll judge?" Selphie asked.

"Don't worry about them," Rinoa assured her. "They don't count. You know that."

Selphie beamed a smile. "Just making sure you knew that," Selphie answered. "All right, Irvine! Go with the black one!"

"Lucky hat, here I come..." Irvine said as he reached into his closet.

"Okay, Rin, Ellone and Fujin just checked in. They'll be in your room with some lunch in a bit. The final touches on the reception area is almost done." Selphie said.

"Okay, Selphie. I'll see you later!"

Selphie hung up the phone and turned to Irvine. "I'll go grab your boutonniere," she said. "I still have to drop off Seifer and Raijin's. Oh, and I'll bring Zell's. He's supposed to come here to get ready also."

She rushed out of the room, leaving Irvine to decided which pair of shoes he should wear. As he lifted up a shiny black pair from the floor of his closet, his door slid open. "Sel, I'm going to use - oh, hey, Zell. Did you drop off Squall's tux?"

Zell stood in front of him, holding a black dress bag and a pair of black shoes. He nodded nervously as his eyes darted around. "Uh...yeah..."

Irvine frowned. "What's wrong? You look shaken-"

"I LOST THE RINGS!" Zell shrieked.

Irvine just stared at him. "Are you...serious?"

* * *

Rinoa was having her nails finished when the scream of anguish echoed through the Garden. Her head jerked up. "What was that!?"

Quistis looked up from where she was getting her toes French tipped. "It's probably nothing," she assured the young bride. "Just relax."

* * *

"YOU LOST WHAT!?" Laguna screamed as he fell back. Kiros caught him before he fell.

"You've got to be joking, right?" Selphie gasped. She let out a nervous laugh. "I mean...heh... you couldn't possibly have lost the wedding rings."

"Yeah, wasn't Squall holding on to them?" Irvine asked.

"Don't you remember anything from last night, cowboy?" Seifer asked from where he was standing, leaning against the wall and shaking his head. "Think back..."

Irvine narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

_ He was sitting at the bar, Zell and Seifer were arguing while Squall was trying to bribe Raijin into driving him home as Nida was already wasted. Right in front of him, several young women were hanging on his every word._

"And that's how I saved the world from that sorceress..." Irvine grinned.

The young women sighed. "You're so amazing, Irvine!"

"Yeah, Irvine, you're my hero..."

"Wow! You have such a...BIG hat...!" 

Irvine shook his head. "No, I don't remember anything about rings."

"Ugh..." Seifer rubbed his forehead. "AFTER that!" Irvine squinted and thought back once more.

_ "Just toss him on the bed!" Seifer shouted._

"You know, you could help rather than just STAND there!" Zell snapped. Seifer snorted.

"Right...and end up smelling like I bathed in rum before I go home to Quisty? FUNNY." Seifer replied.

"I'm going to see if there's any head ache medicine here," Irvine said. "Zell, watch him."

"I'm going! Later, chicken-wuss." Seifer replied as he left the room. Zell looked down at the drunken man who had collapsed on the bed.

"Man...we really got you wasted..." Zell said as he studied Squall. He smiled brightly. "Mission accomplished!"

"Ugh...my head..." Squall grumbled. He rolled over, several articles of women's clothing falling on his bed from where they had been stuffed in his jacket. "Zell? Man..."

"Calm down, Squall," Zell said, taking a cautious step back. "You're back at your beloved Garden now. No need to go all berserk on me-"

"Man...I need you to do me a favor..." Squall mumbled. He rolled once more and fell off the side of the bed with a thud.

"What was that!?" Irvine shouted.

"Nothing!" Zell shouted. Seifer wandered back inside.

"Oh, way to watch him, chicken-wuss! I don't make it two feet outside and he's already dead!" Seifer frowned. "Rin's going to kill me...and then I can kiss the next lead role good-bye."

"Is that all you can think about-" Zell began, but felt someone grab his pant leg. He looked down and saw Squall crawling on the floor, lifting up two black boxes. "Whoa...Squall?"

"Dude...as my best man," Squall stammered out in a drunken slur. "Hold the rings."

Reluctantly, Zell took the boxes just as Irvine came in. "Squall, are you sure?" He looked down and saw Squall snoring no the floor.

"Oh great..." Irvine grumbled. "Now I have to heave him up on the damn bed again." 

Back to the present, Irvine rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah..." He shook his head. "But that doesn't explain how you lost them!"

"I don't know!" Zell gasped. "I mean...I was kind of buzzed last night, too! I don't really remember."

"Great...just great..." Irvine said as he threw his arms in the air. Selphie let out a deep breath. "What are we going to do now?

"You guys just finish getting ready and then meet us in the ball room. I'll go get some replacement rings!" Selphie assured them. "Sir Laguna, I might need your credit card-er...I mean your help!"

"Right!" Laguna said. He stiffened up and saluted her as he rushed out with her. Kiros, who was already dressed in his suit raised an eyebrow at the several young men who were in the room.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" he barked in an authoritative voice. "Finish up here!" He turned and headed out the door.

Zell down at his tuxedo. "I was finished..."

* * *

"Knock knock?" Rinoa's door opened and an older man peeked in with a bright smile. "There's my little angel."

Rinoa looked up from where she was standing in front of the mirror and beamed a smile. "Daddy!" she said as she reached out with outstretched arms. "What time did you get in yesterday?"

"I just got in this morning, angel," General Caraway said as he hugged his daughter and then stepped back to admire her. "Ah...I can't believe it. You're growing up so fast. I can still remember when you used to wander the house, kicking off your diapers..."

"Dad!" Rinoa blushed. He chuckled and smiled almost sadly. Rinoa was dressed in a beautiful white floor length bridal gown. She apparently went for the classic look and had a tight, strapless bodice and a long flowing skirt that failed from her slim waist. Satin gloves graced her arms as the final touches of white rose buds were being placed in her dark hair.

"You're not my little girl any more..." Caraway said regretfully. He took a deep breath and tried to look angry. "Meaning...I expect you to have a daughter so that I can have another little girl!" Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to argue, Rinoa! End of story!"

Rinoa burst into laughter and reached over to hug her father. "Daddy!" she laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you..."

Quistis smiled warmly. "General Caraway, Fujin, one of the brides maids is already downstairs in the ball room. If you could please go down there and meet up with her, she will tell you where to stand. We'll finish up with Rinoa here."

Caraway nodded and was about to leave when he stopped. "Oh yes...I forgot..." Caraway reached into the breast pocket of his Galbadian Army uniform and took out a palm sized black box. "I think your mother would've liked to see you wear this on your wedding day."

He opened the box and Rinoa gasped. "Oh my!" Xu gasped as she looked in. Ellone peeked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

'Wow...the Caraway family IS as rich as they say...' Quistis thought to herself.

"Mom's earrings...Daddy, I was looking all over for them!" Rinoa gasped as she reached over and picked up the diamond encrusted dangling earrings. "How did you find them?"

"They were never lost, Rinoa," Caraway explained. "They were in the vault waiting for you," he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you downstairs, my angelic princess."

Rinoa took a deep breath as her father left and tried to keep the tears from coming as she stared at the earrings. Vincent raised and eyebrow. "All right, ladies, can we please get the earrings on her EARS. I fear that the longer she looks at them, the sooner she'll cry and a whole morning's work will be down the drain."

Rinoa chuckled and nodded. "Sorry..." She turned to her brides maids. "Well...let's get these babies on!"

* * *

Selphie picked up the hem of her light blue bridesmaids gown as she ran through the halls in matching heels. Her shawl was flying behind her as she tied it around her neck to avoid having to hold it as she ran.

"Selphie!" Laguna gasped behind her. "Wait a second! Where are you going to get the rings?"

"I don't know!" Selphie said. "But knowing Rinoa, she won't care what kind of rings she's wearing for the ceremony as long as there ARE rings! We can always tell them after the wedding."

"Wait!" Laguna called out. "We can't just get ANY ring. It as to be those bands!"

"Right! Bands!" Selphie nodded. "Good idea, sir! I know where to go now!"

* * *

Squall looked at himself in the mirror as Kiros and Ward stood behind him. The young man had his hair slicked back and was dressed in a white tuxedo with a white bow tie. He had a boutonniere on his breast pocket and took a nervous deep breath. His heart was racing in his chest.

"Nervous?" Kiros chuckled.

"No," Squall assured him, trying to steady his voice. "I'm fine."

Kiros and Ward exchanged looks. "Ward says that there is nothing to be afraid of."

"What if she says no? Isn't THAT something to be afraid of?" Squall spat out defensively. Kiros snickered.

"Well yes-"

"Yes? You think she'll say no? After all of this time, she'll say NO!?" Squall nearly shrieked. Ward put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Ward says to relax, Squall," Kiros told him. "You and Rinoa are as meant to be as...well...you and Rinoa."

Squall closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked back into the mirror and met the nervous steel blue eyes that looked back at him. "Hyne, I hope you're right..."

* * *

"Thanks, Matron!" Selphie said as she hugged the older woman who had been in the process of getting ready for wedding. "We'll give these back to you as soon as we find the rings!"

"Just don't loose those, too, Selphie." Edea said. She turned and headed back into her and Cid's in-Garden home.

"Sir!" Selphie said. "This is it!" She held up the two wedding bangs. "Matron let me borrow her wedding bands!"

"Great! Let's get back to Zell and the others and then get down the ceremony to greet everyone!" Laguna said cheerfully. Selphie nodded and they rushed to the nearest elevator. They quickly pressed the button and got in once it arrived. Selphie pressed the numbered button to Irvine's floor and the elevator started up.

Outside the elevator doors, Nida arrived with two work men. "Just put the sign up that says that the elevator isn't working correctly," Nida told them. "That'll hold off anyone who tries to use it until tomorrow. Whoo...I'm glad that all the students and most of the faculty are out for the break...otherwise, we'd seriously be one elevator down."

He turned and left, not bothering to look at the elevator as the two repair men put up a sign and then went into the control room. They shut off the elevator.

The lights suddenly dimmed within the small room as it shook to a stop. Selphie and Laguna looked around. "Um...is it supposed to do this?" Laguna asked.

"What's going on?" Selphie asked as she pressed the buttons. "No way! No!"

"What? What's wrong!?" Laguna gasped.

"The elevator stopped working!" Selphie nearly shrieked as she turned to look at him. "Sir...we're STUCK!"

* * *

"Okay, Quisty! Are you all ready?" Xu asked as she looked at the clock on Rinoa's bed stand.

"Um...almost..." Quistis said nervously.

Ellone raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Quistis?"

"No! No, I'm fine!" the blond woman said as she paced around the bathroom looking at the dress on the hanger. She took a deep breath and swallowed. She looked down at her stomach sadly and put her hands on it. "Okay, I have a problem!"

"What is it!?" the girls chorused as they rushed in.

Quistis sat on the toilet, her hair done, but still dressed in her robe. "What's wrong, Quistis?" Rinoa said as she ran in, her veil hanging off her head.

Quistis looked up at Rinoa and bit her lower lip. "Rin...I'm so sorry...but we over looked on tiny detail..." Quistis said. She eyed the dress once more. "I can't fit in the dress! I'M PREGNANT!"

Rinoa's eyes flew open. Hyne, who could she forget such a detail!? She should've gotten Quistis refitted! Now it was too late. The wedding was in an hour. There wasn't enough time to get a new dress made or this old one altered. The bride grabbed the sink and swallowed hard.

Quistis looked up at her with near tearful eyes. "Quis..." Rinoa gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Rinoa! I ruined your wedding!" Quistis began to sob out.

"No! No, you didn't!" Ellone said. She looked over at the dress and then at Quistis. "The Maid of Honor's dress is still supposed to be a little different from the other bride's maids anyway. We just need to make an adjustment."

"But how?" Xu asked. "I mean..." she looked at the dress and then pointed to the clock outside in the bedroom. "We don't have time!"

"No, we have better!" Ellone said. "I know a miracle worker who can do anything when it has to do with fashion," she stormed out of the bathroom. "Mr. Valentine!" she called out. She narrowed her eyes as the hair dresser looked up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I hope you brought your tools."

* * *

"Thank you for coming," General Caraway said as he stood by the doorway in the ballroom greeting the guests. "Yes, I'm the father of the bride."

Fujin looked around and then down at her check list. Despite the fact that she was dressed in a floor length baby blue bride's maid's dress with silver accents and flowers in her hair, she was still standing in the same tough posture she always was in. She looked across the hall. White fold out chairs were lined neatly as a white rug went from the doors to the alter, where an arch with blue and silver cloth draped over.

The rows were lined with light blue and white flowers while long sashes of interwoven light blue and silver cloth framed them. Raijin was seating the guests while Zone and Watts were showing the Balamb Garden Orchestra where to sit and giving them the music to play.

Fujin looked at the thin silver watch on her wrist and frowned. Selphie should've been there by now...

"Fujin," a voice said from behind her. Nida was walking into the room. "The elevator in the western wing is down. So tell the others not to use it, okay?"

"Affirmative," Fujin nodded. She looked back at her check list and nearly dropped it. Selphie had never been one to be late or slack off when it came to planning or organizing any sort of event. Fujin dropped her check list on the floor. "Oh no..."

"General Caraway!" a familiar deep voice said behind her. "Looking good, sir!"

"Almasy..." an annoyed voice replied. Fujin turned around and saw Seifer walking in. She rushed over and grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Problem!" Fujin gasped out in a low voice. "Selphie stuck! Elevator broken!"

"What?" Seifer asked. "NOW?" He lifted up his jacket sleeve and looked at his watch. "It's thirty minutes until the ceremony starts!"

"I know!" Fujin said. "GET HELP!"

"Which elevator?" Seifer gasped.

"Western wing!" Fujin exclaimed. Seifer nodded and ran out immediately.

"Cowboy! Chicken-wuss! Little help here!" he shouted as he ran into the hall. Fujin turned back to the ballroom.

"Fujin?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw Zell's girlfriend there. She was dressed in a black dress and would be playing the French horn in the orchestra. "Have you seen, Zell?"

"Negative." the white haired woman replied. His girlfriend frowned.

"Hmm...well, if you see him, can you give him these?" she asked as she handed Fujin two small black boxes. "He asked me to hold the wedding bands for today's ceremony last night. He was afraid he was going to loose them."

* * *

"HELP!!!" Laguna screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Selphie yelled. She paused and thought for a moment. "Uh! Except if you're Rinoa or Squall! If you're Rinoa or Squall! EVERYTHING IS FINE!!"

Laguna groaned. "I can't believe this is happening..." he grumbled as he slumped down on the ground. "I'm going to miss my kids' wedding. And when they do find us, Squall is going to kill me...and I can't LOOK at Rinoa when she's CRYING! Or enraged. Either one..."

"We can't give up now, sir!" Selphie insisted. "I'm sure someone will find us! Someone will realize we're missing!"

* * *

"I LOVE YOU, VINCENT VALENTINE!" Rinoa said as she hugged the red and black clad man. "You have no idea how thankful I am! I'll pay you double, no - TRIPLE! THANK YOU!"

"Rinoa..." Ellone said. "Let go of the man. We have to get you downstairs."

"This dress is amazing..." Quistis said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's almost as fabulous as Rinoa's. ALMOST." she stressed.

"Miss Heartilly, it's been a pleasure, really," Vincent said calmly as he pried the young bride off of him. "But honestly, I have enough petite brunettes clinging on to me to last me a life time."

"Heh...sorry..." Rinoa blushed. She stepped back and looked at Quistis. The young woman's dress was now opened in the back and she had the shawl had been added around her waist to add an accent in order to hide her slight tummy. The zipper had been mostly ripped out and re-hemmed. "Okay! Problem solved! Let's get downstairs!"

* * *

"We're going to die here!" Laguna shrieked. Selphie ran her hand down her face. "I can feel the cold clammy hands of death coming!"

"Sir-"

"No, Selphie! Save your breath! The oxygen will run out soon!" Laguna insisted. Bang! "AH! What was THAT!?"

Selphie looked up. "There's something in the elevator shaft!" she gasped.

"Oh, Hyne! ZOMBIES!"

"No!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Selphie! Selphie, you down there!?" a muffled voice shouted above them.

"Irvy! IRVY! I'm INSIDE! I'm with Sir Laguna and we can't get out!" Selphie shouted. "HELP US!"

"Don't worry, darlin', we have it all covered!" Irvine shouted. "ZELL! GET THE JAWS OF LIFE!!"

* * *

"Is everyone set, Fujin?" Rinoa asked as the white haired woman lead her into one of the rooms next to the ball room.

"All set!" Fujin said nervously as she looked around. "Be back!"

"Okay!" Rinoa said. She sat on the seat in the room and looked around. The clock on the wall said that there were five minutes to go and she began to play with her fingers. There was a knock on the door and she looked up. "Come in!"

"Rin?" a voice said. The door opened and her father stepped through. "Well...this is it..."

Down the hall from Rinoa, five people rushed down the hallway, the little green eyed brunette leading the way. "HURRY!!" Selphie said as they tore down the hall. "It's going to start any second!"

In the foyer of the ball room, Squall stood nervously with Raijin, Quistis, Fujin, and Xu. Ellone was talking to them, trying to calm down Squall. "There they are!" Xu said as she pointed out the door way.

"Where have you guys been!?" Squall growled as they skidded to a stop next to him. "We've been waiting here for a while-"

"Long story! Talk later!" Selphie said. She grabbed Squall and shoved him in the center. "Okay! Sir, you go to your seat in the front! Ellone, you as well! Pair up! Raijin, Fujin. Seifer, Xu. Irvine and me. Zell, Quistis-"

"Why does chicken-wuss get to escort Quistis?" Seifer snapped as he was put into place by Fujin.

"Because she's the maid of honor so shut up and get in line!" Selphie growled. Seifer immediately backed down. "Now...where's our ring barer dog?"

"Crap! The rings! Selphie, where are the rings!?" Zell gasped as he whirled around to the young woman.

"What about the rings!?" Squall hissed from the front of the procession.

"Here!" Fujin said as she tossed him two black boxes. "Library girl."

Several pairs of eyes landed on Zell accusingly. Selphie's eyes narrowed. "We'll discuss this LATER, Zell."

"Heh..." the spiky haired blond blushed. "Forgot I gave it to her...so I...uh...wouldn't loose them."

"Bark!"

"Angelo!" Selphie let out a breath of relief as the dog sat behind them, as if already knowing where she should be placed. In her mouth was a small white basket with a satin white sheet. Selphie took the rings from Zell and placed them on to the sheets. "Just in time..."

"The music is starting!" Irvine gasped as he heard the procession music begin. Squall stiffened in his place and he took a deep breath.

"Okay, Squall, this is it," Selphie said as everyone in the ball room looked towards the back of the room. "Good luck!"

Squall nodded his head and began the long walk down the aisle. Selphie would count several of Squall's paces before allowing the first set of ushers and maids to go forward and would repeat it. Just as Seifer and Xu stepped forward, the bride appeared at the back of the line with her father holding her arm in his proudly.

She smiled at them behind her veil as the soft silver crown rested on her head to hold it up. Her heart began to race as two by two, her friends preceded her down the aisle. Before she knew it, she saw Angelo making his way to the front, by the alter. Then the music reached her ears.

The room stood up as her father took a deep breath. "Remember, if he's not good enough..." her father said just as they took a step forward.

Rinoa giggled slightly. "I'll love him anyway." Rinoa assured him. Everyone turned around as the bride began her procession down the aisle. Her train trailed behind her gracefully as everyone in the room watched her make her way to the alter.

As she neared the beautifully decorated alter, she locked her eyes with the soft blue ones belonging to the man that was ready to be with her for the rest of her life. Squall felt his heart skip several beats as they watched his angel approach him, more beautiful than ever. 'Hyne, she's beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world...'

'Hyne, he's wonderful...' Rinoa thought to herself as she neared him. 'Hmm...I wonder if he's wearing Griever under that...' She smirked to herself as they reached the alter. Her father gave a slight growl of warning as he placed his daughter's hand in Squall's.

They smiled at each other and turned to the priest in front of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..."

Rinoa zoned out and stole another glance from Squall's chiseled profile. 'To make him officially MINE...hehehe...' The ceremony was almost like a blur to both the bride and groom. Before she knew it, "I do..." slipped from her crimson lips and then nervous white gloved hands lifted her veil over her face. Brown eyes met with blue ones once more.

"I love you..." he whispered just as he leaned down and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Rinoa closed her eyes, savoring the moment of bliss. As they parted, the clapping and sounds of cheering echoed behind them as hand and hand they left the ball room, where they first met, as husband and wife.

* * *

"Wow...they really fought for the bouquet, huh?" Rinoa said as she sat on Squall's lap in the ball room. Rinoa was still in her wedding dress, only her veil had been put away. Squall was wearing his tux minus the coat and bow tie, with the top buttons of the shirt undone. His hair was now back to it's normal style, which a few locks falling over his eyes.

"I'm surprised that they almost tore it apart," Squall admitted. Rinoa nodded once more. She leaned back against him, looking up at the glass dome above them. "Are you happy with the wedding?"

"I'm happy with everything..." Rinoa sighed contentedly. "The books, the plays, the wedding...you," she added with a chuckle. She looked up and gasped. "Squall! Did you see that?" she gasped as she sat up straight and pointed at the ceiling.

The young man who had been looking up nodded. "Yeah..." he said. He looked back down and her and stole a quick kiss, making the young woman blush.

She smiled and turned to hug him. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed her forehead against his. "Did I tell you? I already have an idea for the next volume of my series."

"Hmm? Anything interesting happen?" Squall asked as he put his arms around her waist. She beamed him a warm smile.

"Yeah," she said. "Just your standard Noa and Leon get married and live happily ever after stuff." she grinned.

"Anything I can do to speed up the process?" Squall asked casually. Rinoa lifted up her head and kissed him.

"Care to inspire me?" she chuckled.

"Okay, you guys! If you two don't go to your room, we'll NEVER get this placed cleaned up!" a voice exclaimed behind them. Rinoa groaned and Squall rolled his eyes. Selphie had one hand on her waist and was tapping her fingers on a broom directly in front of them.

"Yeah, isn't the happily couple supposed to retreat to the honeymoon suite or something?" Zell said as he and some of the other guys stacked up the chairs. Rinoa and Squall stood up and shook their heads.

"I can see when we're not wanted," Rinoa said as she stuck out her tongue. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! G'nite!"

"Night!" the group said from the ballroom as they finished up the cleaning. Selphie sighed and looked around at the room.

"The next wedding will be just be TOO soon..." Selphie mumbled tiredly.

Quistis looked up from the ribbons she was placing into a box. "Oh...then maybe this is a bad time to tell you..."

Selphie looked up and raised an eyebrow. Quistis blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. Selphie's eyes went wide before she let out a shriek of joy. Standing in the balcony, Cid looked into the room as he stood there with three men.

"So...if Quistis and Seifer are getting married..." Cid said as he turned to Laguna and General Caraway, whom were also nursing glasses of wine along with Cid. "Would it be like my SON or DAUGHTER'S wedding?"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
